Les tourments de l'âme
by Mzak
Summary: Naruto va-t-il se remettre de sa sequestration par Danzo ? YAOI ! attention peut choquer les âmes sensibles
1. Chapter 1

**Notes :**_ Nouvelle fiqueuse de Naruto mais avec dejà quelques fics à mon actif. je pose mes valoches et vous présente une nouvelle histoire de notre ninja préféré. Bon je plante le décor, il faut bien... Naan en fait je vais vous laissez vous demmerder avec ce que je vous donne. (attention risque de spoil) Sachez juste que je ne marche qu'aux reviews. c'est mon moteur, mon carbu, mon jus, mon rail de speed enfin vous aurez pigé, j'aime qu'on me complimente ou qu'on me critique. y'a que ca de vrai sinon j'ai l'impression d'écrire et que tout le monde s'en tape et ça me fout en rogne. Bon... ami shinobi, amie kuniochi, je laisse place à la lecture. _

_Ps (parce qu'il en faut toujours un) : je cherche une bêta pour cette fic alors..._

**

* * *

**

**Les tourments de l'âmes **

**ou**

**comment la vie peut-elle être si compliquée ?**

* * *

**Prologue**

Les chaines l'entouraient, entravant ses mouvements. Nul n'osait le toucher. Trop puissant sans doute pour de faible shinobi. Quatre ninjas, des Anbus vu leur masque, se tenaient à distance respectueuse, chacun une chaine dans la main. Il soupira : comme si cela pouvait l'empêcher de s'enfuir : quatre misérable chaines. S'il l'avait pu, il en aurait rigoler.

Descendant toujours plus loin sous terre, ils l'emmenèrent à sa cellule. Immense, creusée à même la roche, elle l'appelait et le terrifiait à la fois. Ses bourreaux le placèrent devant l'entrée de sa cage. Il pénétra de lui-même à l'intérieur et sentit la pression des chaînes se relacher autour de lui.

Rapidement les Anbus récupérèrent leur matériels et les portes de sa prison se refermaient lentement sur lui. Grinçants, les lourds barreaux de fer noir, incrustés de sceaux se refermaient sur sa vie. Il y finirait ses jours, il le savait. Mais il était résigné. Non plutôt il s'y était préparé depuis pas mal de temps.

Une fois la porte scellée, les sceaux s'activèrent pompant doucement mais surement son chakra. Ce n'était pas douloureux pour l'instant. Mais il savait qu'au bout d'un certains temps cela l'épuiserait et qu'il n'aurait plus la force de résister. Ses réserves était immense mais il lui était à présent impossible de sortir d'ici. De tout manière il ne le voulait pas. Sortir ? Pour faire quoi ?

Ses gardiens quittèrent la pièce sans un regard pour lui. Sans qu'il eut un regard pour eux. Il s'en foutait d'eux comme de sa première branlette. Et il fut à nouveau seul.

Il soupira en caressant la roche, humide et douce, elle aussi protégée par des sceaux, de sa cellule. 15 m² en tout et pour tout. Une paillasse crasseuse étendue à l'ombre d'une torche. Un wc et un lavabo.

Les lumières s'éteignirent. Seule survivait la vive lueur de la torche de sa cellule. Pleine de vie elle combattant farouchement l'obscurité malsaine des lieux. Lui, au contraire n'avait qu'une envie : mourir.

Il connaissait cette pièce, il y avait vécu les premières années de sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes : **_Hé hé ! Merci à tous pour ces premières reviews. Désolée d'avoir fait un prologue aussi court, mais je voulais titiller votre curiosité. Pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas encore. Je suis une sadique (je suis sûre que Mimosa est d'accord avec moi !) et j'adore couper mes chapitres à l'endroit où il ne faut pas. Si y'a pas de résumé c'est d'abord pour vous faire chier...^^ et aussi parce que l'histoire est un poil trop complexe pour le faire. Allez tchô et bonne lecture._

**Remarque (bêta-lectrice)****: **_Fic super intéressante comme toujours et écriture géniale ! J'adore vraiment et j'avoue que la suite me tarde assez. Sasuke est de retour !!! Va-t-il aider les autres shinobis à libérer Naruto ?_

_Peace Mimosa_

**Notes Mzak : **_Je crois que tu as raison sur cette histoire de 'formenter' 'fomenter'. Sache que pour la suite tu seras la première a la découvrir !_

**

* * *

****Chapitre 1**

Assis en tailleur au centre de sa cellule, le jeune homme faisait le point avec lui-même. Inspirant, expirant lentement, il essayait d'atténuer les effets des sceaux de sa cellule. Jour après jour, ils pompaient son énergie avec une remarquable facilité, lui coupant l'envie de manger, boire ou dormir. Bref lui enlevant l'envie de réaliser les choses communes et essentielles à sa survie.

Il essaya de ne plus penser, de ne plus être, se concentrant seulement sur son essence. Mais malgré ses efforts, il n'arrivait pas à chasser les sombres pensées qui s'imposaient sournoisement à lui.

Il secoua la tête chassant l'engourdissement dans lequel s'engluait son cerveau et se recentra sur sa méditation.

_" Ça ne sert à rien gamin, on ne pourra pas sortir d'ici..._"

Naruto prit un instant sur lui avant de répondre, essayant de se persuader en l'espace de quelques secondes qu'il n'était pas devenu fou.

" Qui... qui parle ?

__ Ta conscience... Baka !_

_ Je...

__ La conscience qui te disais de te carapater vite fait bien fait mais non toi tu ne m'écoutes jamais. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête._

_ Tu es...

__ Ton système ne__uronal a été totalement grillé cette fois-ci ! Gamin ! Quelle idée de se laisser enfermer !_

___ Kyu... Kyuubi ?

__ Qui d'autre triple buse ! Fais attention gamin, je vais commencer à croire ses stupides humains sur tes maigres capacités mentales."_

Naruto ne répondit rien tout de suite laissant le démon renard s'exciter seul dans sa prison. D'ailleurs : emprisonné dans une prison à l'intérieur d'une autre prison. Y'a de quoi se bidonner, non ? Mouais... là tout de suite, il n'avait pas du tout envie de rire pourtant la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut :

" Toi, ça fait trop longtemps que t'es enfermé ici pour employer des insultes telle que 'triple buse'"

Aussitôt il plissa les paupières et serra les dents devant l'incroyable cri mental que lui envoya le démon. Lorsque le hurlement eut cessé de se répercuter sur ses tympans, il se détendit à nouveau.

" C'est la première fois que je t'entends...

__ Normal... c'est la première fois que je te parle..._

___ Ouais bon d'accord. Un peu de sérieux s'il te plait.

__ Je suis sérieux. J'avais bien essayé des fois mais toi, trop concentré à me repousser, tu ne m'as jamais entendu._

_ Ouais bon ok c'est ma faute...

__ J'dis pas que c'est de ta faute gamin, juste que maintenant notre chakra s'épuise et donc facilite notre petite conversation._

___ Je pense qu'on pourra se parler pendant un bout de temps si tu vois ce que je veux dire parce que là on n'est pas près de sortir, c'est moi qui te le dis.

__ Comme si j'étais pas au courant microbe ! Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris e__n acceptant de te laisser moisir ici ?_

___ Tous, ils me voient comme un monstre...

__ Hé !_

_ Je refuse de devenir un Nukenin uniquement pour sauver ma vie, continua le jeune homme sans prendre garde à l'intervention de son démon, Je leur donnerais raison.

__ Tu sais gamin, _répondit la voix de son démon légèrement adoucie par la réponse de Naruto,_ ça fait combien de temps qu'o__n se côtoie ? 15 ans ?_

_ 16, répondit aussitôt Naruto un brin frustré.

__ Oulah ! 16 ans scuse moustique ! 16 ans donc que tu supportes tout ça. Tu crois pas que ça commence à faire pas mal ? Leur haine envers toi et tout le reste ?_

_ Le reste ?...

__ Fais pas celui qui sait pas. J'ai tout vécu avec toi gamin, absolument tout. Tu crois vraiment que tu mérites cette prison ?_

_ Je SAIS que je ne la mérite pas. Mais je n'ai PAS le choix.

__ Si... tu l'as. Tu l'as toujours eu. On l'a toujours."_

Naruto rigola un instant à voix haute sourd aux grognements de mécontentement de son démon. Il s'était incroyablement vite habitué à sa présence et au fait qu'il lui parle. Il avait juste l'impression de commencer à péter un câble. L'attaque de Pain, la mort de Jiraiya, la quasi-destruction de Konoha, l'hospitalisation de Tsunade, la nomination de Danzo en tant que Rokudaime, sa condamnation...

_" Je te dis que je l'ai déjà vécu ta vie gamin, pas la peine de me faire un résumé,_ l'interrompit Kyuubi.

_ Et alors ? Que vas-tu me proposer cette fois Kyuubi ? D'enlever le sceaux ? De prendre ta place derrière les barreaux ? De faire mourir mon esprit pour que tu puisses enfin détruire le village à ta guise ?, répondit-il d'une voix aigre.

__ Non ! Je te demande de me faire confiance..._

* * *

Haruno Sakura arpentait dangereusement les couloirs de l'hôpital. Son pas franc et déterminé, son regard noir et dur promettaient mille souffrances à l'inconscient qui l'empêcherait de passer.

Bordel ! Elle était l'élève de Tsunade, non ? Et médecin chef du service des urgences de Konoha. Ce n'était pas eux qui allaient l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit.

Elle croisa Shizune, au détour d'un couloir et celle-ci lui emboita aussitôt le pas.

" Sakura ?"

Celle-ci daigna ralentir un minimum et se tourna vers la seconde de la Godaime.

" Tsunade-sama s'est réveillée.

_ Mais c'est magnifique, c'est... quelque chose ne va pas, constata-t-elle en regardant la jeune femme qui avait les joues rougies par l'énervement.

_ Les Anbus de Danzo refusent de laisser passer quiconque dans la chambre. Je n'ai même pas le droit d'aller vérifier son état.

_ Je m'en doutais, murmura Shizune, il faut..."

Elle ne continua pas sa phrase, observant Sakura aux prises avec deux Anbus de la Racine devant la chambre de l'Hokage.

" Vous allez me laisser passer oui !, cria la jeune kunoichi à la force redoutable.

_ Sur ordre de Danzo-sama, nul ne pénètrera cette chambre, pas même vous !

_ Espèce de pourri ! Je vais vous exploser la gueule !, hurla la jeune fille en enfilant ses gants."

L'Anbu eut un instant un mouvement de recul, oubliant ses années d'entrainement et mit pathétiquement ses bras devant son visage pensant que cela allait le protéger de la force démesurée de la jeune fille. Un réflexe totalement inutile pensa Shizune en s'élançant sur eux. L'Anbu poussa presque un soupir de soulagement lorsque Shizune attrapa le bras de Sakura pour l'amener à sa suite.

" Calme-toi Sakura, chuchota-t-elle, ce n'est pas ainsi que les choses vont s'arranger.

_ Comment alors !

_ Parle moins fort, Danzo a des espions partout, dit-elle en l'entrainant sur un des balcons de l'hôpital."

Elle lâcha le bras de la kunoichi et poursuivit sur le ton de la confidence.

" Danzo est Rokudaime à présent et tu devras t'y faire Sakura.

_ Je refuse...

_ Néanmoins il serait bon que les défenseurs des pensées de Sandaime et de Godaime soient informés de ce qui se passe ici."

Sakura se tendit aussitôt et releva les yeux sur la calme et habituellement réservée Shizune qui en cet instant précis fronçait les sourcils de mécontentement ou d'inquiétude. Sakura n'aurait pas su dire.

" Vous êtes en train de me dire de fomenter une rébellion ?

_ Je t'ai dit de prévenir les ninjas qui devaient l'être. Réunissez-vous et réfléchissez aux options qui se présenteront à vous. Ce complot Danzo a mis beaucoup de temps à le fomenter. Il est sur ses garde, fais bien attention à toi et à qui tu vas contacter.

_ Je comprends...

_ Il a des espions partout. Tsunade est hors course et ne pourra pas vous couvrir. Homura et Koharu, les deux membres du conseil sont avec lui. Ils se sont toujours positionnés à l'encontre des enseignements de Sandaime.

_Cela veut dire que j'ai beaucoup de travail qui m'attend, vous pouvez me remplacer à l'hôpital Shizune-san ?

_ Je...

_ Merci ! Je vous tiendrais au courant si vous voulez vous joindre à nous.

_ Bien sûr !"

* * *

Un repas par jour. Naruto regarda un instant le plateau qu'un garde avait maladroitement jeté à travers les barreaux de sa cage dans la peur de rester un peu plus longtemps en sa présence. La soupe infecte qui l'avait fait vomir au bout d'une semaine, gicla un peu sur son visage.

Un repas par jour.

_" Oui gamin. Ça fait donc deux mois que tu es ici._

_ Je me concentre. Mais ce que tu me demandes de faire est difficile à réaliser. Je ne suis qu'un genin après tout.

__ Pas de ça avec moi moustique. Nous savons tous les deux que tu es bien plus que cela_ pompent_._

_ Oui bah j'essaye... et crois-moi c'est pas si facile. En plus avec ses sceaux qui me...

__Je n'ai jamais dit que ça serait facile et... Arrêtes tout quelqu'un approche."_

Naruto coupa le fil de ses pensées qui le reliait à son démon et revint pleinement dans le monde réel. Qui donc pouvait venir le voir ? Habituellement il n'avait droit qu'à la visite de son geôlier une fois par jour et encore, parfois il oubliait de lui apporter sa pitance. Naruto haussa les épaules pour lui-même. De toute façon la bouffe avait un tel goût de merde qu'il ne pouvait qu'espérer que son geôlier ne vienne plus du tout.

Non à la place de son bourreau se tenait son commanditaire. L'homme qui l'avait condamné à cette demi-vie. L'homme qui, encadré des deux vieux du conseil dont il avait déjà oublié le nom parce qu'il en avait rien à battre d'eux, avait souri en prononçant sa sentence. L'homme qui savait pertinemment que Naruto affectionnait trop son village pour se rebeller ou s'enfuir. L'homme qui lui avait cherché des poux dans la tête un bon paquet de fois.

" Danzo, dit-il simplement en posa son regard sur lui."

L'homme engoncé sous ses vêtements et ses bandages, le mira simplement d'un œil critique. Naruto détesta son regard sur lui. Il avait l'impression d'être une bête de foire. Un monstre, une femme à barbe, un homme difforme qu'on obligeait à rester derrière une cage pour le bonheur de quelques spectateurs curieux. La voix de Danzo s'éleva soudain dans la froideur des cachots.

" Tu ne sembles pas très en forme, démon ?

_ Faut dire que c'est plutôt difficile vu la bouffe, répondit-il aussi sec en désignant d'un geste nonchalant de la tête sa gamelle à terre.

__ Bien répondu Gamin !_

_ Il semblerait qu'il te reste encore de l'énergie malgré les sceaux. Tu es plus résistant qu'il n'y parait."

Naruto ne répondit rien mais regarda la main libre de Danzo se poser sur un des barreaux avec appréhension. Soudain il fut à terre, se tordant de douleur dans la poussière. Il percevait très nettement Kyuubi tournoyé dans sa cage, tel un fou, sous la pression.

" J'absorbe ton chakra dix fois plus vite qu'a l'accoutumé, continua Danzo d'une voix calme, j'espère que cela calmera tes ardeurs."

Mais Naruto entendit à peine l'explication du nouvel Hokage. Il n'avait plus qu'une chose à l'esprit : la douleur et il hurla alors en sentant son essence s'échapper de son corps. Il s'arracha un ou deux ongles sur la paroi rocheuse à force de griffer le sol. Et même si la douleur irradia ses mains, ce n'était rien en comparaison de ce que ressentait son corps. Tel un tétanique au dernier instant de sa vie, son dos ne reposait plus sur le sol. Tout son corps s'arquait de plus en plus, ses muscles bandés à l'extrême presque sur le point de se déchirer.

Et soudain tout cessa. Danzo retira sa main du barreau et Naruto retomba sur le sol dans un bruit mou. A la limite de l'inconscience, il força ses yeux à rester ouvert. Il était shinobi bon sang ! Il savait pertinemment que la torture ferait un jour ou l'autre partie de sa vie, Hibiki leur avait fait assez bien comprendre en montrant ses cicatrices.

Il regarda Danzo ouvrir sa cage et pénétrer à l'intérieur de sa cellule. Il essaya de fuir. Oui Naruto Uzumaki essaya de fuir de toutes ses maigres forces. De s'éloigner de cet homme qui inexorablement s'approchait du jeune homme gisant à terre, qui s'approchait dangereusement de lui.

Personne n'était là pour l'aider, personne... Iruka ! Kakashi ! Tsunade ! Sakura ! Jiraiya ! Kyuubi ! Quelqu'un ! N'importe qui... Sasuke !

La main de Danzo se posa sur sa poitrine à l'instant même où il eut une pensée pour son compagnon devenu Nukenin. Il voulut hurler mais son cri mourut dans sa gorge lorsque l'homme commença à lui arracher les vêtements. Incapable de lever ne serait-ce qu'un doigt, il ne put que laisser les larmes couler librement sur ses joues.

* * *

Nara Shikamaru bailla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Il secoua la tête chassant deux petites larmes au creux de ses yeux et releva une nouvelle fois le regard vers le ciel.

Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il attendait là. Pas que ça le dérangeait de ne rien foutre mais regarder les Aburame et les Hyuuga sécuriser le périmètre l'emmerdait au possible.

Il avait été le premier à être au courant du plan de Sakura. Il avait réfléchit un instant à la situation et ensemble avait décidé que le meilleur endroit pour se réunir était la salle où se déroulait les pré-sélections de l'examen Chuunin. Elle était à l'extérieur du village, excentrée au milieu d'une forêt peu accueillante. De plus personne n'y venait jamais, à part au moment des examens.

D'un coup d'œil, il repéra Sakura arrivée sur les lieux de la réunion. D'un commun accord, tous les shinobis présent la suivirent à l'intérieur.

Droite comme un i, postée sur l'index de la grande main de pierre au fond de la salle, elle observa ses compagnons prendre place. Tous les clans fidèles aux principes de Sandaime avaient répondus à l'appel, envoyant à chaque fois un ou deux de leur représentant : Nara, Hyuuga, Yamanaka, Inuzuka, Aburame, Akimichi... Les juunin étaient là également Kakashi, remis de ses blessures de l'attaque de Pain, Hibiki, Anko, Kurenai, Gai et tant d'autre encore. Les compter tous n'aurait servis à rien. Tous les fidèles étaient là : une bonne centaine de shinobis.

Un seul manquait à l'appel, introuvable. Elle s'en était inquiétée bien sûr. Depuis l'attaque de l'Akatsuki sur le village, toutes les missions avaient été suspendues. Alors pourquoi manquait-il à l'appel ? Il avait montré une incroyable puissance lors de son combat contre Pain en révélant à tous le fruit de son entrainement sur le mont Myoboku : le mode Sennin. Alors pourquoi s'inquiétait-elle autant de son absence ? Bah après tout Naruto était le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha : il ne pouvait pas aller mal.

Mais l'heure n'était pas au questionnement. Trop de chose se jouait. La reconstruction du village et surtout la menace que Danzo faisait porter sur le village.

Elle les regarda tous, cherchant à capter leur regard. Les yeux dans les yeux, elle les remercia silencieusement de leur présence.

" Shinobis ! Par votre présence, vous confirmez mes craintes. Le village de Konoha a grand besoin de notre aide..."

* * *

Comme tous les matins depuis une semaine, il se réveilla dans son lit avec la désagréable sensation que quelque chose n'allait pas. Difficile à dire si c'était simplement ce qu'il avait mangé le soir même ou si c'était quelque chose de plus profond.

Dans tous les cas, Sasuke Uchiha ne s'interrogea pas plus longtemps sur cet étrange sentiment. Rien en ce monde ne méritait qu'il ne s'attarde longtemps sur une gêne passagère. Rien.

Orochimaru lui avait servi un moment, puis il l'avait tué. Voilà comment il gérait son existence. Il utilisait, se servait puis se débarrassait de ce qui l'encombrait. Dans sa vie, tout s'était incroyablement simplifié depuis qu'il avait quitté ce village de débile profond.

En parlant de débile. Comment allait ce...

Non !

Ne pas penser !

Il s'extirpa de son lit, chassant de son esprit le garçon qui hantait ses jours. Il regarda un instant le réveil : 7 heures. Parfait. Il se leva rapidement et alla dans la salle de bain. Sa toilette lui prit à peine vingt minutes. Il lui en fallut cinq pour sortir de l'hôtel où il créchait depuis 2 jours et encore dix pour se rendre à son point de rendez-vous.

Il pénétra dans une vieille boutique d'antiquité et regarda le vieux marchand venir à lui. Un ancien Nukenin du village de Kiri comme le spécifiait ses dents limées en pointe, qui avait été assez rusé pour échapper aux Anbus qui voulait sa peau pendant tant d'années. Lui aussi on l'avait coursé pendant pas mal de temps. Tout comme lui.

Sasuke ressentait presque de l'admiration pour son ancien équipier qui n'avait jamais cessé d'espérer son retour et qui l'avait poursuivis pendant si longtemps. Increvable. Lui il aurait abandonné. D'ailleurs comment allait ce...

Non !

Ne pas penser !

Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils. Signe presque imperceptible pour toute personne étrangère à son style de communication mais qui reflétait chez lui un certain trouble.

Il recomposa sa face déjà taillée dans le marbre, passant d'un style froid et dur au style le-premier-qui-passe-trop-près-de-moi-je-le-carbonise-sur-place. Le vieux shinobi renégat ne remarqua pas le froncement de sourcil par contre il remarqua le passage au style je-te-fais-la-peau-si-tu-oses-seulement-m'adresser-la-parole.

Mais il était vieux et n'avait plus rien à craindre de jeune ninja qui venait le voir la bouche en cœur à la recherche d'information. Bon c'est vrai que celui-ci était un peu impressionnant et qu'il avait pas trop envie de le regarder dans les yeux. Non. Il avait surtout envie que le jeune coincé dégage vite fait de sa boutique. Mais c'est d'un air stoïque qu'il s'approcha doucement de lui.

" Informations ?

_ Hn."

Et loquace avec ça. Le vieux soupira.

" Akatsuki, fut le seul mot qui sortit de des lèvres pales.

_ Jamais entendu parler.

_ Nukenin Uchiha.

_ Lequel ?, questionna le vieux un micro sourire aux lèvres.

_ Les deux.

_ Le plus vieux a quitté konoha...

_ Je sais tout ça. Où est-il ?"

Le vieux nukenin haussa les épaules signe de son ignorance.

" En ce qui concerne le plus jeune qui a toujours été recherché par les Anbus. La chasse au Nukenin a pris fin la semaine dernière. Konoha ayant mieux à faire.

_ ..."

Il prit ça comme une invitation à continuer.

" Après la destruction de Konoha, le Rokudaime a jugé plus sage de se recentrer sur les problèmes que rencontrait leur village."

Sasuke écarquilla les yeux de surprise. La destruction de Konoha ! Impossible ! Mais comme il était toujours en mode de communication Uchihesque le vieux ne le remarqua pas. Sasuke chassa les questions qui obscurcissaient ses pensées et poursuivit.

" Quand ?

_ Konoha a été détruite il y a tout juste une semaine."

D'où son étrange gène depuis une semaine. Il s'en foutait totalement de son village alors pourquoi ressentait-il comme une envie de gerber comme s'il s'était goinfré de lait caillé pendant...

Non ! Bordel ! Ne pas penser !

" Je ne bois pas de lait de toute manière...

_Hein !"

Ô Bordel ! Ses paroles étaient sorties elle-même de son esprit et avaient atterris dans sa bouche sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte. Comment avait-il osé formuler une telle phrase tout haut ? Le vieux l'observait perplexe et Sasuke tiqua. Il se recomposa une face stoïque du style pose-moi-une-question-sur-ce-que-tu-viens-d'entendre-et-je-chidorise-ta-vieille-tronche puis il demanda.

" Rokudaime ?

_ Danzo. Un ninja plutôt âgé, ancien chef de la Racine des Anbus. Il a passé sa vie à fomenter des complots à l'encontre du Sandaime et du Godaime.

_Hn.

_ Si vous voulez mon avis. Ils sont pas sortis de leur soucis avec un gars comme lui a leur tête et nous non plus, conclut le vieil homme sur le ton de la confidence."

Sans un mot de plus, Sasuke lui balança une bourse remplie d'un bon paquet de thune et sortit du magasin. Il n'hésita pas longtemps sur la marche à suivre. Il lui faudrait environs deux mois pour rejoindre Konoha. Il ne fallait pas qu'il traine.

Sur le chemin qui le menait à son ancien village, il essaya de ne pas se poser la question du pourquoi. Pourquoi rentrait-il ? En réalité cela ne le concernait pas. Bah maintenant il avait la puissance, donc quitte à chercher son frère autant que ce soit sous le nom de Konoha. Il ne tenait pas à être poursuivi le restant de sa vie pour ensuite finir dans un vieux magasin miteux qui sentait le renfermé comme son informateur.

Et puis même s'il refusait de se l'avouer tout haut. Son... village...lui...manquait... un...peu. Argh ! Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ait pensé cela. Mais s'ils étaient dans la galère, Sasuke préférait être là. On aurait peut-être besoin de sa puissance ? Ce serait toujours un entrainement de pris. Et cela faciliterait peut-être sa réhabilitation qui sait ?

Il arriva au bout de longue semaine de marche en vue de Konoha. Immédiatement il dissimula son chakra et rechercha le sien. Le sien bordel ! Non il ne prononcerait pas son nom ! Il avait déjà assez à faire avec son image qui lui trottait dans l'esprit.

Etrange remarqua-t-il, il ne repéra son chakra nulle part. Par contre il décela sans peine que la plupart des gens qu'il connaissait, c'est à dire les genin de sa promo, Sakura ou encore Kakashi, étaient regroupés dans la salle où il avait passé ses pré-sélection de l'examen Chuunin.

Vif comme l'éclair et silencieux comme une ombre il se dissimula aux yeux des Hyuuga facilement, il évita en un tour de main les insectes peu ragoutant des Aburame et enfin il arriva dans la salle. Tous lui tournaient le dos, regardant, une jeune femme aux cheveux rose qui avait élu domicile sur l'index de la statue.

Jeune femme aux cheveux rose... Sakura ! Il la regarda un instant interloqué par les changements qu'il pouvait déceler en elle. Puis la voix dure et claire de la kunoichi s'éleva dans les airs.

" Shinobis ! Par votre présence, vous confirmez mes craintes. Le village de Konoha a grand besoin de notre aide..."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes :**_ Pfiou, un nouveau chapitre de finis. Merci d'avoir corrigé l'erreur dans les dates Mimosa, je m'en étais pas rendu compte. Voilà pour vous lecteur, un chapitre un brin sadique mais venant de moi cela devient habituel, n'est ce pas ? Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, une review ne fait jamais de mal à l'auteur soyez en certain !_

**Remarque (Mimosa) : **_Non mais tu sais que tu es une sadique ?? Faire souffrir Naruto comme cela ?... Waow J'adore moi ! Plus les personnages souffrent mieux sera leur rétablissement. __Vraiment moi j'ai adoré ton Sasuke avec ses sentiments qui trahissent sont affection pour Naruto. __Sérieusement ce chapitre est vraiment excellent. J'attends avec impatience. __Vraiment génial ! Continue !_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

J'ai froid...

J'ai faim...

J'ai mal...

J'ai peur...

Et il retomba dans l'inconscience.

Sasuke patientait avec nonchalance devant les bureaux de l'Hokage, une main dans les poches. Il avait abandonné son style de vêtement à la Orochimaru : ça le faisait pas trop ici. Il avait opté pour un pantalon noir large qui s'enfonçait négligemment dans ses rangers montantes. Pour le haut un simple tee-shirt sans manche blanc suffisait avec bien le blason des Uchiha imprimé dans son dos.

Il soupira. Combien de temps encore l'Hokage allait-il le faire patienter ? Cela l'ennuyait... d'attendre le bon plaisir de quelqu'un. Sakura lui jeta un regard sévère, lui intimant de faire moins de bruit et par là même, d'arrêter de soupirer. Sasuke réprima un sourire dédaigneux. Depuis cinq mois qu'il était rentré à Konoha, plus de 'Sasuukeee-kuuun !' Non... juste des regards froids de la part de la jeune kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Au moins à présent il était tranquille et ses oreilles aussi.

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit doucement et Shizune passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement. Elle adressa un regard désolé à Sakura puis se tourna vers Sasuke. Elle frissonna un instant devant les yeux noirs qui semblaient comme fouiller son âme et déclara d'une voix ferme.

" L'Hokage vous attend, Uchiha Sasuke."

Il ne daigna même pas lui répondre et pénétra dans le bureau, ignorant le soupir de mécontentement de Sakura d'être laissée pour compte. Shizune s'effaça pour le laisser entrer puis sortit et referma doucement la porte derrière elle.

Sasuke regarda un instant le chef de Konoha qui lui faisait face derrière son bureau. Leurs regards semblaient comme attirés par cette bataille silencieuse qu'ils se livraient. Mais Tsunade était puissante et pour la baston de regard, elle avait été élevée à bonne école avec l'indiscipliné Naruto.

Sasuke referma les yeux un bref instant signifiant par là même qu'il ne prenait pas part à ce combat puéril. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, il tiqua un instant devant le rictus satisfait de la Godaime. Celle-ci pas peu fière de son exploit : avoir réussi à gagner un combat de volonté face au redoutable Uchiha, toussota un instant et commença.

" Uchiha Sasuke.

_ ...

_ Cela fait maintenant 5 mois que tu es revenu au village.

_..."

Ce n'était pas une question et Sasuke avait pris pour habitude de ne répondre que lorsque cela s'avérait absolument utile.

" Tu as activement travaillé aux côtés des autres shinobis de Konoha pour mon rétablissement à mon poste et pour défaire l'emprise que Danzo avait sur le village.

_...

_ Tu as subis un interrogatoire poussé par nos Anbus où tu nous as appris entre autre chose la mort d'Orochimaru.

_...

_ Et pour cela je t'en suis reconnaissante. Sache-le. Je ne le dirais pas souvent alors profite.

_ ..."

Ne s'arrêtait-elle donc jamais de parler ? Sasuke commençait à ressentir un bourdonnement lassant à ses oreilles et n'aspirait qu'à un peu plus de calme. Si Tsunade le ressentait dans son attitude, elle n'en laissa rien paraitre et continua sur sa lancée.

" Nous t'avons assigné à résidence et autorisé à participer aux travaux de reconstruction du village. Tu t'es plié à mes exigences sans un mot... comme toujours et tu as supporté une surveillance constante de la part de nos services sans broncher.

_... Où est la question ?

_ Droit au but comme toujours. Ce n'est pas une question. C'est une mission. Sakura entre !"

Sasuke garda un air stoïque sur le visage même si intérieurement il bouillait d'excitation. Enfin il pouvait repartir en mission. Il avait tant attendu cet instant à se morfondre d'ennui dans sa demeure familiale. Sakura entra et se posta à ses côtés sans lui adresser le moindre regard.

" Comme tu le sais déjà Sakura, cela fait 7 mois que Naruto Uzumaki a disparu.

_ Quoi ?"

Tsunade afficha une mine étonné devant la réaction excessive pour un Uchiha et fronça les sourcils devant ses yeux écarquillés de surprise.

" Vous m'aviez dit qu'il était en mission longue !

_ C'était pour que tu restes tranquille le temps de ta réhabilitation, se justifia-t-elle d'une voix sèche, Maintenant calme-toi et laisses moi poursuivre.

_...

_ Bref nous n'avons décelés aucune trace de lui depuis la nomination de Danzo. Lors du démantèlement de la Racine, nous avons capturés quelques Anbus qui lui étaient fidèles et ils sembleraient bien que Naruto ait été enfermé.

_...

_..., Sakura serra les poings de rage mais ne dit rien.

_ Aucun d'eux n'a su nous dire où il était retenu.

_ Interrogez donc les membres du conseil, persifla Sasuke.

_ Cela a déjà été fait. Ils ne savent rien. Tout ce qu'ils ont pu nous révéler est qu'ils ont participés à la condamnation de Naruto. Danzo a conservé le secret sur l'endroit de sa détention. Il n'a jamais considéré Naruto comme un humain mais comme l'arme ultime de Konoha et ce n'est pas impossible que...

_ QUE QUOI !!"

Sasuke hurla en claquant ses mains sur son bureau, hors de lui devant le calme apparent de la Godaime. Son flegme légendaire, envolé. Son mutisme méprisant, aux oubliettes. A cet instant précis, le grand Uchiha Sasuke pétait une durite.

" Que quoi ? Qu'il l'ait battu ? Torturé ? Lavé le cerveau ? Ou pire encore ?

_ Oui !, hurla Tsunade, peut-être pire encore ! Cesses de penser que tu es le seul à t'inquiéter de son sort ! Tu crois que je ne connais pas Naruto, Gamin ? Tu crois peut-être que je ne tiens pas à lui ?"

L'ancien nukenin se redressa et la fixa l'œil mauvais. Qui était-elle pour le traiter de gamin ? Pour qui se prenait cette femme dont il ne savait rien. Il tenait à Naruto comme à la prunelle de ses yeux et cela le mettait hors de lui que l'Hokage l'ait visiblement écarté des recherches entreprises pour retrouver son ancien équipier.

Tsunade continua sur sa lancée, une veine battant sa tempe. Pour qui se prenait-il donc ? Elle était la Godaime ! Elle n'avait pas à se laisser parler ainsi. Pourtant elle poursuivit d'une voix douce comme pour se justifier.

" Naruto est comme un fils pour moi, je n'ai pas à te donner des explications sur mes choix.

_ Vos choix sont mauvais !

_ Sasuke !!, s'interposa Sakura.

_...

_ Je suis la Godaime Uchiha. J'ai tous pouvoirs ici. Alors si tu ne veux pas retourner en cellule pour insubordination, je te conseille de baisser d'un ton, de respecter ma politique et d'écouter ce que j'ai à dire.

_...

_ Bien, il semblerait que nous soyons d'accord."

Elle regarda un instant les deux ninjas qui lui faisaient face. Sakura ne disait rien mais le regard en coin qu'elle jetait à l'Uchiha traduisait bien des sentiments à son égards : elle n'avait qu'une envie, le faire passer par la fenêtre ou d'enfoncer son crâne dans le sol grâce à sa force surhumaine.

Sasuke quand à lui ne daignait même pas répondre aux regards noirs de Sakura. Il se contentait de fixer un point droit devant lui, comme s'il voulait se détacher de tout. Mais étrangement Tsunade décela un profond malaise en lui. Etait-ce de l'appréhension, de l'inquiétude pour son plus fidèle poursuivant ? De la peur peut-être ?

Tsunade eut un sourire qu'elle dissimula en rictus suffisant. Ainsi le grand Sasuke Uchiha pouvait éprouver des sentiments autres que la haine ou le mépris ? Intéressant.

" L'équipe 7 sera reformé temporairement.

_ Est-ce que Kakashi-sensei..., commença doucement Sakura.

_ Kakashi ne sera pas de la partie, il est mission avec Gai et Iruka. Non, votre troisième coéquipier sera Sai.

_ Je vois.

_ Sai est un ancien membre de la Racine. En tant que tel, il sera plus au fait que n'importe qui d'autre des planques de Danzo.

_...

_ Je l'ai déjà informé de la mission et recherche en ce moment même des informations dans les anciens quartiers de la Racine."

Tsunade fit une pause et observa une fois de plus les deux jeunes en face d'elle.

" La mission sera de retrouver des informations sur le lieu de détention de Naruto et si possible de le ramener sain et sauf à Konoha. Peu importe le moyen, vous avez quartier libre sur la méthode.

_ A vos ordres, déclara Sakura apparemment remontée à bloc.

_ Hn.

_ Vous partirez demain matin. Chef d'équipe : Haruno Sakura. Vous pouvez disposer."

* * *

Naruto n'eut pas la force de ramper jusqu'à ses chiottes qu'il vomit le contenu de son estomac sur le sol rocailleux de sa prison. De la bile. Bordel, rien que de la bile. Cela faisait combien de temps qu'il n'avait pas mangé ?

Ses bourreaux s'amusaient à le laisser crever de faim pour ne pas lui donner de repère temporel. Pour troubler ses repères mais surtout pour l'affaiblir suffisamment pour qu'ils puissent pénétrer dans sa cellule sans craindre une quelconque rébellion de sa part.

Même lorsque les commerçants refusaient de lui vendre à manger, il n'avait jamais été aussi maigre. Ses côtes et les os de ses hanches saillaient. Rien que le fait d'être allongé sur le sol était pour lui une véritable torture.

Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était pas levé, se contentant de ramper ou de s'asseoir laborieusement contre un mur. Ses articulations le faisaient souffrir atrocement. Mais ne semblait pire que la faim et la soif qui semblaient le tenailler, creusant son ventre jour après jour.

Les mauvais traitements n'étaient rien à comparer. Cela lui faisait mal bien sûr, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement mais ne duraient que quelques heures. Alors que la faim, elle, était toujours là. Rodant, s'insinuant dans chaque fibre de son être, l'empêchant de trouver le repos, lui faisant parfois perdre la raison.

De temps à autre, un Anbu venait avec un tuyau d'arrosage et aspergeait l'intérieur de la cage, histoire de le nettoyer de sa crasse et d'enlever les souillures sur le sol. Bouche ouverte ou léchant le sol, il profitait de ses rares instants pour se remplir l'estomac.

Tous les jours, il essayait de l'appeler. En vain. Que ce soit tout haut ou mentalement. Il ne lui répondait plus. Ah! Que les discussions qu'ils avaient eu ensemble lui semblaient loin. Malgré le fait qu'ils s'engueulaient tout le temps, la présence du renard le rassurait : il n'était plus seul.

Et là, alors qu'il avait besoin de lui, de son aide, de son soutien, de sa force même, il n'était plus là. Naruto réprima un sanglot. Peut-être devenait-il fou ? Peut-être que ses discussions avec le démon pendant deux mois n'avaient été que le fruit de son imagination ?

Il n'avait plus senti la présence du renard, le jour où Danzo était entré pour la première fois dans sa cellule. Le jour où il avait posé la main sur lui. Ce jour-là, il lui avait murmuré des choses atroces à l'oreille, il avait caressé sa peau nue. Il...

Naruto réprima la nausée et le haut de cœur qui le prenait à nouveau. Depuis ce jour, on le harcelait sans cesse. D'autres Anbus étaient venus dans sa cellule. Jamais ils n'avaient enlevé leurs masques ou leurs uniformes.

Et ils l'avaient torturé, griffant, brulant, déchirant sa peau. Il n'avait presque plus de chakra et le contact avec Kyuubi n'était plus. Ses plaies ne guérissaient pas, elles suppuraient, s'infectaient. Tous les jours, ils revenaient le harceler, parfois en présence de Danzo et parfois seuls.

Sournoisement, ils réveillaient d'anciennes blessures, la douleur se faisait alors plus vivace que jamais. Parfois, ils se mettaient simplement en cercle autour de lui, le réveillaient d'un sceau d'eau glacée sur le visage puis se moquaient de lui, le montrant du doigt, lui criant des obscénités et des injures ou en lui murmurant des menaces à l'oreille. Ils prenaient souvent l'apparence d'amis à lui qui lui étaient chers et se servaient de cela pour le déstabiliser.

Il savait pourtant que ce n'était que des Henge pourtant il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être blesser au plus profond de son âme.

" Tu es bien mal en point, démon."

Rien qu'à la voix, il savait que c'était lui : son bourreau. Danzo pénétra dans sa cellule de son pas boitillant qui ne le quittait jamais et Naruto le regarda venir, le regard vide et éteint. Il n'essaya même pas de dissimuler sa nudité à son regard. Premièrement parce qu'il n'en avait plus la force et deuxièmement parce qu'il était arrivé à un stade où il se fichait de tout.

" Où sont tes amis, démons ?

_...

_ Ne devraient-ils pas être là pour te sauver ?

_...

_ Je suis allé au village. Tu n'as plus d'appartement. Personne ne parle de toi.

_...

_ Ils t'ont déjà tous oublié. C'est comme si tu n'avais jamais existé à leurs yeux.

_...

_Tu n'es pas important. Tu n'es rien pour eux.

_...

_ Tu es seul. Tu l'as toujours été.

_...

_ Tu n'as jamais eu d'amis. Ils t'ont toujours détesté.

_... Je...

_Tu es seul. Tu n'as pas d'amis.

_... Je...n'ai pas... d'amis...

_ Oui c'est cela démon."

Sur ses mots qu'il lui répétait sans cesse, jour après jour, Danzo sortis de la cellule, faisant signe à trois de ses gardes de s'occuper de lui. Naruto se tendit instinctivement en voyant les hommes s'approcher de lui.

* * *

" Alors c'est toi le traitre faible et débile qui a quitté Konoha pour aller rejoindre son pire ennemi."

Dans un sursaut presque instinctif, Sakura bondit en avant pour bloquer Sasuke avant qu'il ne se jette tous Sharingan dehors sur le cachet d'aspirine qui lui servait d'équipier. Mais son élan fut vite coupé par l'absence de réaction de Sasuke.

Celui-ci se contenta de lever un regard morne et totalement désintéressé sur l'intrus.

" Intéressons-nous plutôt à la mission.

_ Oui tu as raison Sasuke, déclara-t-elle surprise, Sai, tu as trouvé quelque chose d'intéressant dans les quartiers de la Racine ?

_ Rien. Danzo a bien fait le ménage avant de s'enfuir."

Le jeune homme se hâta de poursuivre en voyant les épaules de Sakura s'effondrer. Etrangement, il n'aimait pas la décevoir.

" J'y ai réfléchis toute la nuit. J'ai essayé de me souvenir. "

Il déroula une carte sur la table devant eux.

" J'ai indiqué toutes les planques en activité dernièrement ou abandonnées de la Racine. Enfin, toutes celles que j'ai pu retrouver de mémoire."

Sakura siffla d'admiration devant les points rouge qui s'étalaient sur la carte. Sasuke se pencha un peu plus pour l'examiner.

" Il y en a pas mal, déclara-t-elle, cela prendra du temps de tous les faire.

_ Alors séparons-nous, trancha Sasuke déjà impatient de partir.

_ Non, répondit Sakura catégorique, nous restons ensemble, il pourrait rester des membres de la Racine encore actifs."

Sasuke se renfrogna mais laissa tomber l'idée. Après tout elle était chef d'équipe et il n'avait pas envie de perdre du temps dans de menu querelles."

Les trois shinobis vérifièrent un instant leur matériel puis quittèrent le village.

Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une semaine qu'ils visitaient les anciennes planques de la Racine sans résultat. Sai les guidait à celles qu'il pensait le plus apte à retenir Naruto. Selon lui, il fallait qu'elles soient assez éloignées du village pour dissimuler leur chakra en toute sécurité mais pas trop pour que Danzo puisse s'informer des avancées de Konoha.

Les plus petites avaient également été éliminées de leur liste d'urgence. Sakura au fait de la puissance de Kyuubi savait que Danzo avait besoin d'espace pour installer une cellule pour retirer le chakra de Naruto.

Elle était inquiète. Sai comme à son habitude ne montrait en rien les sentiments qui l'habitait, seules quelques maladresses de sa part, inhabituelles, trahissait son trouble. Quant à Sasuke... Il s'était enfermé dans un mutisme. Elle ne le comprenait plus. Peut-être ne l'avait-elle jamais compris d'ailleurs ? Pourquoi semblait-il si troublé, si pressé de retrouvé Naruto ?

Elle secoua la tête chassant de son esprit toutes ses questions sans réponse et fit signe à ses deux acolytes de s'arrêter : ils approchaient d'une des planques qu'ils avaient décidé de visiter. Comme à son habitude, Sai dessina rapidement quelques rats et les envoya explorer la cache et ses environs.

Une heure passa ainsi, dans l'attente, insupportable. Puis les rats d'encre firent leur apparition, trottinant jusqu'au parchemin de Sai étalé devant lui, reprenant leur place figé par le dessin.

Sai ferma les yeux un instant, recevant les informations qu'avait récolté ses petits explorateurs.

" Il est ici, dit-il simplement en rouvrant les paupières."

Sasuke siffla de rage et se saisit immédiatement de sa fidèle Kusanagi accrochée à son dos. Prêt à s'élancer il fut stoppé par un geste de Sakura.

" Combien sont-ils ?

_ Moins d'une dizaine.

_ Sai tu prends la tête et tu nous guides jusqu'à Naruto. Une fois qu'ils auront compris que nous les avons infiltrés, nous ne savons pas ce qu'ils pourraient lui faire. Il est notre seul priorité. Je prendrais la suite et toi Sasuke tu couvriras nos arrières.

_ Hn."

Sans un mot l'équipe s'élança dans ce qui semblait être une grotte. Le garde surpris par l'intrusion n'eut pas le temps de donner l'alerte que déjà le petit sabre de Sai l'égorgeait sans l'ombre d'une hésitation.

Sans s'arrêter, prirent le tunnel et s'enfoncèrent toujours plus loin, le cœur battant la chamade, éliminant les quelques gardes Anbus sur leur route. Puis sur un signe de Sai, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une porte de bois entrebâillée.

Y glissant un œil, ils constatèrent que la pièce ressemblant à un petit réfectoire où trois Anbus de la Racine discutaient joyeusement en prenant une collation.

" Si t'avais sa tête quand je me suis transformé en Aburame Shino.

_ Putain non j'étais de ronde à ce moment-là. Vas-y raconte !

_ Je l'ai pénétré d'un coup comme toujours, tu sais bien que Danzo-sama ne veut pas qu'on le prépare.

_ Ouais, fit l'autre ne hochant la tête, en même temps Danzo-sama a raison, il le mérite pas.

_ Ouais bref, je le pilonnais sévère et lui me regardait avec de grand yeux. Il se mordait le dessus de la main en s'arrachant des bouts de peau, totalement terrorisé.

_ Putain t'en as de la chance, continua le troisième, ça devient dur avec le temps de lui tirer une expression.

_ C'est parce qu'il faut bien réfléchir à la transformation, répliqua le premier d'un air expert, mais c'est pas le mieux dans tout ça !

_ C'est quoi ? Vas-y raconte !, s'impatientèrent les deux autres.

_ Quand j'ai eu fini, je me retire et je me rhabille et je lui sors 't'as de la chance démon, j'aurais pu utiliser mes insectes pour te faire jouir, mais ils voulaient pas se salir avec toi', et là il s'est mis à chialer et..."

L'Anbu fut brutalement coupé par un Sasuke hors de lui faisait irruption dans la pièce, Kusanagi au clair. Son chakra se déversa dans la pièce d'un seul coup, noir, malsain. Mais les Anbus n'eurent même pas le temps d'avoir peur que déjà il le décapita sans même leur accorder un regard.

Puis très lentement, il se tourna vers le troisième, vers l'Anbu si fier de son histoire et lui adressa un sourire. Sakura frissonna et se rapprocha instinctivement de Sai. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sourire à part un petit rictus de temps à autre mais là c'était différent. Son large sourire machiavélique s'étalait sur sa face. Un sourire de fou. Il se pencha vers lui et activa son Sharingan.

" Toi, tu vas souffrir, lui murmura-t-il."

A peine eut-il fini sa phrase que l'autre s'écroula sur le sol pris d'atroces convulsions hurlant à perdre haleine. Sans daigner lui accorder un regard, il se détourna de lui et se dirigea vers la seule autre porte présente dans la salle. Lorsqu'il posa la main sur la poignée, Sakura eut enfin le courage de faire un pas en avant.

" Sasuke !

_ J'y vais seul...

_ Non ! Tu..."

Elle fut brutalement coupée par la main de Sai sur son épaule. Il lui fit signe de ne rien faire.

" Que...

_ Mes rats ont vu ce qu'il y a à l'intérieur. Tu ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je reste ici avec toi."

Elle acquiesça silencieusement et concentra son regard sur Sasuke qui pénétrait dans la deuxième salle. Ils étaient tous les deux seuls, le silence troublé uniquement par les cris d'horreur de l'Anbu au prise avec le puissant Genjustu de Sasuke.

Celui-ci referma la porte derrière lui et se tourna rapidement faisait face au danger : rien. Le silence le plus total. Il parcourut en quelques secondes le couloir et s'arrêta dans une large pièce uniquement éclairée par la lueur d'une torche.

Il avait cru après son entrainement chez Orochimaru qu'il avait tout vu. Qu'il avait été témoin de toutes les horreurs possible sur un être humain. Mais là, ce qu'il avait en face de lui défiait tout ce qu'Orochimaru aurait pu inventer.

Ses genoux cédèrent et il vomit le contenu de son estomac sur le sol.

Il ne voulait pas rester une minute de plus dans cet endroit. Il se releva tant bien que mal, rengaina son sabre et se dirigea vers la cellule. Ses sens ne lui obéissaient plus : il pleurait, l'odeur agressant ses narines menaçait de le faire vomir à nouveau à tout moment. Ses droits tremblants se posèrent sur la poignée de la cage et d'un spasme il l'ouvrit, la sortant totalement de ses gonds et la jetant au loin.

Puis il s'approcha doucement de lui, de son corps squelettique étendu sur le sol. Il posa une main dans ses cheveux ternes et secs autrefois si resplendissant. Et c'est à cet instant que Sasuke jura. Il en fit la promesse au corps inconscient devant lui.

La respiration sifflante de son ami et la fièvre qu'il percevait le sortit de ses pensées, de sa rage et de sa haine. Il prit une couverture dans son sac et enveloppa le maigre corps. Il prit son temps, évitant de toucher les horribles plaies, le déplaçant le plus doucement possible.

Lorsque le corps pâle de Naruto fut totalement couvert. Il se releva, le portant comme une mariée et se dirigea rapidement vers la première salle. Les cris stridents de l'Anbu agressèrent directement ses oreilles c'est pourquoi tout en se dirigeant vers Sakura, il lui écrasa la trachée d'un geste dédaigneux du pied.

Il allongea le corps cadavérique de Naruto sur la table et encouragea Sakura à venir lui donner les premiers soins. A peine son regard se posa sur lui qu'elle s'évanouit retenue de justesse par Sai à sa suite.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes de l'auteur volume I : **_Avant toute chose, merci sileane pour ta reviews. Elle m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que la suite ne te decevra pas. Bon, j__e vous explique. Si je mets mes notes maintenant en réponse notamment à ce que dit ma bêta, je vais vous spoiler. Alors à tout de suite, a la fin du châpitre (tout en bas donc) pour les notes de l'auteur volume 2 !!!_

**

* * *

**

Chapitre 3

Tsunade ressortit du bloc opératoire complètement lessivée. Après 6 heures d'intervention elle était sur les rotules. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se relâcher maintenant, il n'était pas encore tiré d'affaire et les trois membres de la team 7 patientaient dans la salle d'attente près à l'épingler pour avoir de ses nouvelles.

Elle soupira et fit signe à Shizune de prendre le relais. Elle tenta vaillamment de se constituer une face présentable et fit son apparition dans la salle d'attente. Comme elle si attendait tous relevèrent la tête à son entrée. Les mines étaient sombres et le moral au plus bas.

" Alors comment va-t-il ?, dit Sakura d'une voix légèrement tremblante."

Sur ce coup-là, Tsunade l'avait obligé à rester en retrait de la salle d'opération. La jeune fille était effondrée et la Godaime savait qu'elle n'aurait pas eu les épaules d'intervenir.

" Tu as fait des merveilles pour les soins d'urgence Sakura, tenta-t-elle de la réconforter, mais son état reste critique."

A ses mots elle sentit une dangereuse aura envahir la pièce. Elle tourna immédiatement les yeux en direction d'Uchiha Sasuke adossé contre un mur au fond de la salle et fronça les sourcils. Etonnamment ce fut Sakura qui intervint rapidement.

" Maitrise-toi Sasuke ! Ce n'est pas ainsi que tu l'aideras."

A ses mots, Sasuke, sans qu'aucune réaction ne laisse paraître qu'il avait entendu son équipière, reprit le contrôle de lui-même. Tsunade sursauta lorsque ses pupilles onyx se posèrent sur elle. Elle sentait la rage, la haine à l'intérieur de son regard mais aussi une attente... non ! Le premier sentiment qu'elle avait eu dans son bureau était le bon. C'était la peur qu'elle percevait dans les yeux froids de l'Uchiha.

" Puis-je le voir ?"

Dit ainsi Tsunade eut l'impression que ce n'était pas une question.

" Pour l'instant nous l'avons plongé dans un coma artificiel pour éviter qu'il ne souffre trop.

_ Je ne comprends pas, intervint la kunoichi, d'habitude Kyuubi est là pour le soigner. Il ne reste pas blessé plus de trois jours.

_ Je n'aurais jamais imaginé dire cela un jour mais il semblerait que Naruto n'ai plus de chakra. Il lui en reste juste assez pour assurer ses fonctions vitales. Je l'ai sondé pendant des heures sans trouver de trace du chakra de Kyuubi.

_ Il l'aurait séparé de son bijuu.

_ Impossible, la coupa Sasuke, il serait mort en ce cas.

_ Exact, confirma l'Hokage, je pencherais plus pour un retrait de Kyuubi si loin en Naruto qu'il en devient indécelable.

_...

_ Il a dû souffrir lui aussi des effets de la torture et a essayé de s'en soustraire comme il pouvait.

_ Mais si Kyuubi ne revient pas, geignit Sakura.

_ Nous devons lui laisser le temps et voir comment la situation évolue. Je ne sais absolument pas comment fonctionne le sceau de Naruto. C'était le Yondaime le spécialiste pas moi, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même.

_ Même sans Kyuubi, il va guérir n'est-ce pas ?

_ S'il passe cette nuit, il sera tiré d'affaire. Nous avons ressoudés les os, refermés ses plaies et enrayés les infections. Il a de lourdes carences et souffre d'une malnutrition et d'une déshydratation sévères. Il est pour l'instant sous perfusion. La cicatrisation sera longue puisqu'il ne peut pas utiliser la régénération de son Bijuu, néanmoins...

_..."

Sasuke se décolla du mur et s'avança vers elle, ne la lâchant pas du regard.

" Néanmoins, je pense que le traumatisme psychologique sera le plus long à soigner."

Cette phrase sembla comme la vider de ses dernières réserves. Elle s'effondra sur une chaise se tenant la tête entre les mains. Presque coupée du monde elle se referma dans sa tristesse et sa peur de perdre encore un être cher. Tellement absorbée par ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas Sasuke lui parler. Celui répéta d'une voix sèche.

" Je veux le voir.

_ Personne à part le personnel soignant.

_...

_Personne Sasuke. Pas même toi."

A ses mots, il sortit rapidement de la pièce et d'un geste rageur, renversa la table où reposaient quelques magazines. Il y mit toute sa force et toute sa colère. La table alla s'exploser contre le mur et avant même que les débris tombent au sol, il avait déjà quitté la pièce.

Tsunade se recroquevilla un peu plus sur sa chaise devant cet accès de colère mais ne dit rien, ne fit rien pour l'arrêter. En cet instant, c'était la première fois depuis qu'elle le connaissait qu'elle ressentait des sentiments semblables à ceux de l'ex nukenin. Sakura s'approcha d'elle, cherchant un moyen de la réconforter. Cela lui faisait si bizarre de voir son sensei dans un tel état de faiblesse.

" Ni toi Sakura, pas de visite."

Le ton était tranchant comme pour la dissuader de faire des bêtises. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils devant l'ordre qui ne lui plaisait guère. Mais avant qu'elle ne put dire quoi que ce soit, Sai empoigna la jeune fille par le bras et l'entraîna dehors.

* * *

J'avais si mal et si faim. Froid aussi et peur. Doucement je m'étais laissé glisser les brumes de l'inconscience. Mais des cris interpellèrent mon attention : on se battait dans la salle qui jouxtait la mienne et le combat fut bref.

Puis une personne pénétra dans la salle de ma cellule. J'étais dans un tel état que faire croire que j'étais mort aurait été un jeu d'enfant pour moi. Dans une semi-inconscience, j'entendis l'homme tomber à genou, vomir, puis se relever légèrement titubant. Et il pénétra ma cellule. Il y a quelques mois, je me serais crispé de peur, instinctivement. Mais aujourd'hui mon corps ne réagit même pas à la surprise.

Je sentis une main douce dans mes cheveux et crus entendre quelques mots. Malgré le silence je ne les perçus pas, dommage, la voix était si douce pourtant. Puis doucement l'inconnu m'enveloppa dans une couverture de coton. Aucun contact ne me parut plus doux que celui-ci. Ses gestes étaient lents, presque tendres, hésitant parfois à me soulever un membre de peur de me faire mal.

Tel un poids mort je ne réagis pas lorsqu'il me souleva dans ses bras, calant ma tête sur son torse puissant. Et son odeur me frappa de plein fouet. C'est à cet instant que je sus qu'il était. Cette odeur : j'en avais rêvé pendant des années. Sasuke...

Il me transporta pendant un court instant pendant lequel j'entendis d'affreux cris stridents par vriller les tympans. Cris qui se terminèrent dans un craquement et des gargouillis.

Puis il me posa sur ce qui semblait être une surface en bois. Je ne pus retenir un gémissement. Non pas parce qu'il me déposait sur quelque chose de dur bien que mes articulations me faisaient à mal de chien mais plutôt parce que je quittais à regret la douceur et la chaleur de son torse. Puis j'entendis quelqu'un tomber au sol.

Au bout de quelques instants, je me sentis presque revivre. La douleur était là, toujours, ainsi que la faim et la soif mais je sentais l'engourdissement de mes articulations se faire moins forte, la douleur lancinante de mes blessures s'atténuer autant que faire se peut.

Je sentais que l'on me déplaçait à nouveau. Et c'est la tête calée dans le cou de Sasuke que je sombrais à nouveau.

* * *

Cela faisait une semaine que Tsunade prolongeait le coma artificiel de son petit protégé. Elle savait qu'elle pouvait le réveiller à n'importe quel moment, mais elle repoussait l'échéance. La peur sans doute de faire face à un Naruto conscient, brisé peut-être.

Elle soupira en caressant les mèches dorées sur le front de Naruto. Pourtant, il le fallait. Il fallait que Naruto, tout comme elle se confronte à la réalité.

Elle avait tenu à mettre quelques points au clair avec l'équipe 7 dès qu'elle avait constaté les sévices de Naruto. Une fois qu'elle s'était occupée de sa santé, elle les fit convoquer dans son bureau.

" J'ai à vous parler."

Tous gardèrent le silence. La mine ravagée, les yeux bouffis par le manque de sommeil, rouge pour Sakura d'avoir trop pleuré.

" Comme vous avez pu le constater par vous-même, les blessures de Naruto sont graves.

_...

_ Ses sévices physiques et sans doute psychologiques selon votre rapport seront importants, il aura besoin de tout votre soutien.

_ Il l'aura Tsunade-sama, affirma Sakura.

_ Avec votre témoignage et au vu des signe que j'ai observé sur lui, il semblerait qu'il... ait été... violé."

Inutile de dire la violence, ni le nombre sans doute incalculable de fois. Les mots furent difficile à dire, plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Comme si elle même en avait été victime, elle détourna les yeux évitant de croiser leurs regards.

" Je pense... que le mieux pour lui, enfin je veux dire pour l'instant, est de garder cela secret. Inutile que tout Konoha soit au courant de cela.

_ Bien sur sensei."

Sai se contenta de hocher la tête. Aucune réponse de la part de Sasuke mais elle savait qu'elle pouvait compter sur lui à ce niveau-là. L'Uchiha s'avança.

" Où sont les membres du conseil ?"

Il avait murmuré la question mais Tsunade perçut toute la rage et la colère dans sa voix frémissante. L'Uchiha était un adepte de la vengeance, pour lui il y avait forcément un responsable et le coupable devait payer. Ils n'avaient pas réussis à mettre la main sur Danzo donc il se rabattait sur ceux qui était présent à savoir : les deux croutons du conseil.

" Ils sont en cellule spéciale et sous bonne garde.

_ Je veux les voir.

_ Hors de question.

_ Ça n'était pas une question.

_ C'est non."

Tsunade soupira en se remémorant cette conversation. Le message avait été clair et vu la tête de Sasuke, il était bien passé. Elle s'autorisa un léger rictus. Qui de Naruto ou de Sasuke était le plus indocile ? Difficile à dire.

Sans se poser plus de question, elle retira la perfusion de son bras gauche qui le maintenait dans le coma, celle de son bras droit servait à le nourrir un minimum. Elle remplaça ensuite la poche par une perfusion d'antidouleur et de calmant.

Puis tout en surveillant son rythme cardiaque, elle retira le long tube dans la gorge de Naruto qui lui servait à respirer et observa avec bonheur sa poitrine se relever doucement.

C'est elle en relai avec Shizune qui s'était occupé de tous les soins de Naruto même les plus basiques. Interdisant à quiconque de pénétrer la pièce où il reposait, telle une louve protégeant son petit. A présent, il fallait s'en défaire. Il fallait qu'à son réveil il voit du monde.

Elle soupira et sortit de la chambre. Elle avisa au loin l'équipe 7 qui avait répondu à son appel.

" Je l'ai sortis du coma. Il se réveillera dans quelques heures, vous pourrez lui rendre visite alors.

_ Merci Tsunade-sama."

Et l'attente commença. Tsunade attendait dehors comme les autres. Elle préférait que Naruto se réveille seul et prenne conscience de son nouvel environnement. Elle ne connaissait pas son état mental et le plus sûr selon elle était qu'il retrouve ses marques, seul.

Sasuke quand à lui était impatient. Il trépignait littéralement sur place. Sakura allait de surprise en surprise. Jamais encore elle avait vu Sasuke dans un tel état. Sa fureur dans le réfectoire de la planque de Danzo et son inquiétude visible de tous maintenant, Sakura se dit que oui, finalement, Sasuke avait bien changé.

Au bout de quelques temps, un hurlement les tira de leurs pensées. Pas un simple cri, non, un son strident et discontinu qui fit sursauter toutes les personnes présentes dans le couloir. Les infirmières tournèrent la tête, interloquées tandis que Sasuke n'était déjà plus là.

Tsunade voulut leur dire de rester dehors mais Sasuke, la main sur la porte, se précipita à l'intérieur, tout le monde à sa suite.

Naruto se débattait dans son lit, avec toute la force que lui permettait son état. D'un geste rageur, il s'arracha les deux perfusions qu'il avait. Lorsqu'il perçut dans sa terreur de nouveaux arrivants, il se jeta hors de son lit tentant de fuir sans même reconnaître ceux qui lui faisait face.

Dans les premiers instants, Sasuke était tétanisé par l'état de Naruto. Pas son état physique, il le connaissait déjà mais plutôt son état mental. Son regard ressemblait à celui d'une bête sauvage prise au piège.

" Sasuke, hurla Tsunade, maintient le sur le lit ! Bouge !"

Il s'élança à l'instant où Naruto posa un pied au sol. Son corps ne le soutint pas et il s'écroula dans un hurlement de douleur. Sasuke le retint juste avant qu'il ne tombe au sol et le plaqua sans ménagement au lit. Naruto, hystérique agitait les bras en tous sens, empêchant Tsunade de le piquer au bras.

" Naruto ! Calme-toi ! C'est nous !

_ NON ! NON ! AAAAH...

Les instincts de médecin de Sakura reprirent le dessus et à son tour, elle se jeta dans la mêlée. Alors que Sasuke se débattait avec le haut du corps, elle sangla tant bien que mal les deux pieds de Naruto au lit, récoltant au passage un coup dans le menton. Dans son délire, Naruto avait tout de même remarqué l'aiguille et la regardait d'un air terrorisé essayant de se soustraire à la poigne de fer de Tsunade et Sasuke.

" Par pitié, supplia-t-il dans un sanglot, pas de piqure. Je vous en supplie... ne me faite plus mal..."

Puis essayant de ne pas prêter attention aux suppliques de son ami qu'il répétait sans cesse, elle s'attaqua à ses poignets, remarquant au passage une rougeur sur la pommette de Sasuke qui promettait de devenir un bel hématome ainsi que des marques de griffure dans le cou et sur sa joue.

Une fois qu'il fut correctement sanglé, Tsunade lui injecta un tranquillisant sous les supplications du blond. Le jeune homme retomba sur le lit, son corps soudain mou et les yeux presque révulsés.

Sai quant à lui était resté tout du long totalement pétrifié. Un déluge d'émotion se bataillait dans son esprit et le jeune homme n'arrivait pas à faire face à la situation. Son visage était de marbre mais lorsque Sakura se tourna vers lui, elle comprit immédiatement son trouble. Il ne put empêcher un frisson de le parcourir lorsqu'elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Puis elle se retourna vers le malade et ne put empêcher ses yeux de s'écarquiller sous la surprise.

Voulant faire son rapport à l'Hokage, Nara Shikamaru s'était permis de pénétrer dans la chambre et il resta figé devant la scène qui se jouait devant lui. D'ailleurs il n'était pas le seul, toute les personnes présente dans la pièce s'étaient pétrifiées, en choc total devant Sasuke qui caressait tendrement les cheveux de Naruto en lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille.

Une fois la surprise passée de voir monsieur-Glaçon en mode câlin, Shikamaru jeta un coup d'œil à Naruto étendu dans le lit et son cœur se serra. Bien sûr qu'il était au courant. Tsunade avait fait une réunion spéciale au retour de Naruto expliquant sa captivité et la gravité de son état mais il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que soit si impressionnant.

Il serra les poings, alors que Naruto complètement défoncé aux tranquillisants, murmurait comme pour lui-même de paroles incompréhensibles et rageuses, jeta son rapport sur la table sous les yeux ébahis de Tsunade et sortit rapidement de la chambre. Elle ne chercha pas à le retenir sachant que le jeune Nara voulait être seul.

* * *

Pour la première fois, une semaine après le réveil mouvementé de Naruto, Hyuuga Neji, rendait visite à celui qu'il considérait comme le sauveur de son âme. Naruto... Un shinobi, non... un ami qui avait une place bien particulière dans sa vie.

Il avait été le premier à le battre, à lui faire confiance. Pour la première quelqu'un s'était dressé contre lui : le génie et lui avait hurlé en pleine face qu'il avait tort. Oui, Naruto Uzumaki l'avait sauvé.

Aujourd'hui, il restait comme tétanisé devant sa porte d'hôpital, incapable de pénétrer cette chambre. Il avait peur de ce qu'il pouvait y avoir derrière. Il s'était sentit soulagé à l'annonce du sauvetage de Naruto. Puis ils n'avaient pas eu trop de nouvelle pendant une semaine. Sakura leur avait vaguement dit qu'il était dans un coma artificiel pour qu'il ne souffre pas sans s'appesantir sur ses éventuelles blessures.

Ensuite, il était parti en mission. A son retour, il avait croisé un Shikamaru à la mine sombre, assis sur un banc.

Neji, par principe de vie était quelqu'un de peu bavard. Muet aurait pu être le terme le plus approprié. Il mettait à profit son manque de conversation en observant tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui.

Il connaissait chaque pierre, chaque mur du village. Il reconnaissait chaque voix, chaque visage, chaque expression. Celle de Shikamaru était souvent la même : un regard vide et ennuyé, une mine blasée et fatiguée, bref une tête de fainéant.

Néanmoins aujourd'hui, le jeune Nara avait un regard triste, sombre. Ses épaules n'étaient pas voutées par la fatigue mais par l'inquiétude.

Sans un mot, il s'assit à ses côtés. Shikamaru soupira bruyamment. N'importe qui aurait pu prendre cela comme une marque d'irrespect mais Neji savait qu'il ne soupirait pas pour lui signifier qu'il voulait être seul, il soupirait car il essayait de trouver les mots pour se confier à lui.

" Naruto est sorti du coma.

_...

_ J'étais présent à ce moment-là.

_...

_ C'était... horrible. Je..."

Sa voix se brisa dans un sanglot mal contenue. Dans un geste fraternel, Neji posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

" Il guérira. Il l'a toujours fait.

_ J'en doute, répliqua Shikamaru d'une voix morne, ils l'ont cassé.

_...

_ Tu ne comprends pas Neji, tu ne l'as pas encore vu.

_...

_ Il ne sera plus jamais le même."

Dans un autre soupir, Shikamaru manifesta cette fois-ci son envie d'être seul et Neji n'insista pas. Il se retira en silence et se rendit directement à l'hôpital constater de lui-même l'état de Naruto.

Et il était là, devant la porte, ne sachant pas quoi faire, n'ayant pas le courage de rentrer et n'osant utiliser son Byakugan.

On décida à sa place. Il sursauta presque lorsque la porte s'ouvrit brutalement sur un Lee et un Konohamaru aux mines défaites, leurs traits étaient tirés et il pouvait voir qu'ils avaient pleurés. Le petit-fils du Sandaime, le bouscula sans ménagement et s'enfuit dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

Neji le regarda partir un instant, puis se tourna vers son équipier. Son habituel sourire avait disparu et Neji frissonna devant la tristesse non dissimulée de son regard. Lee secoua négativement la tête et partit à la suite de Konohamaru sans un mot.

La porte était ouverte en face de lui, il n'avait plus qu'à faire un pas. Non sans effort c'est ce qu'il fit et il se figea à nouveau. Il crut d'abord que c'était un cadavre qui reposait sur le lit et puis non, à bien y regarder, il constata que la poitrine du malade se soulevait régulièrement.

Il avisa immédiatement les sangles aux poignets et aux chevilles de Naruto. Le jeune homme semblait dormir, le visage tourné vers la fenêtre. Il était si maigre. Sa peau avait perdu son bel éclat dorée et ses joues s'étaient creusées. Son air maladif était renforcé par une respiration sifflante.

Un léger mouvement lui fit détourner les yeux. Dire qu'il ne l'avait pas du tout remarqué trop subjugué par l'état de Naruto. Il le fixa et Sasuke, assis dans un fauteuil ouvrit les yeux, dardant son regard onyx sur lui. Leur échange dura un long moment, seul le bip des moniteurs perturbait le menaçant silence qui s'était établit.

Puis Sasuke détourna le regard. Neji fut surpris. Son regard sur lui était clairement hostile mais lorsqu'il se posa sur Naruto, il devint protecteur, presque doux.

" Pourquoi est-il attaché ?

_...

_... Uchiha. Pourquoi est-il attaché ?

_ Il tente de se blesser à chaque fois que nous le détachons."

Neji ne put contenir un frisson et il fixa à nouveau Naruto en face de lui. Lorsqu'il décida enfin à l'approcher, la voix de Sasuke s'éleva à nouveau.

" Ne t'approche pas de lui.

_ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi, Uchiha.

_ Il ne supporte pas la présence de personne autour de lui. S'il se réveille et te voit à ses côtés il fera une crise."

Neji stoppa immédiatement son avancer et se contenta de répéter.

"... une crise..."

Ne pouvant en supporter plus, il sortit précipitamment de la pièce et refermant brutalement la porte derrière lui. Le bruit sembla réveiller Naruto qui ouvrit légèrement les yeux. Dans un geste machinale, il releva les poignets et tira sur ses sangles.

" Tant que tu continueras à te faire du mal, elles seront toujours là."

Naruto cessa de lutter et tourna la tête vers cette voix familière qui ne le quittait pas depuis une semaine déjà. Il lui adressa un regard fatigué et totalement indifférent et recommença à tirer sus ses sangles.

" Pff, soupira Sasuke, Usuratonkachi."

Naruto se figea immédiatement. Personne ne l'avait appelé ainsi. Jamais. Ses bourreaux l'avaient torturé un nombre incalculable de fois avec ses amis plus ou moins proche et notamment Sasuke. Mais jamais, ils n'avaient usé de ce surnom.

Ses bras retombèrent sur les draps et il plongea son regard dans celui de son ancien partenaire. Il lui fit un sourire. Surpris Sasuke se statufia dans son fauteuil. Ce n'était pas un sourire franc et resplendissant dont il avait le secret mais un petit sourire triste et tendre. L'ex-nukenin ferma les yeux gravant cette image dans sa mémoire.

Naruto quand à lui fatigué d'avoir lutté contre ses sangles, se rendormit doucement, les tranquillisants aidant. Dans un soupir de contentement, il souffla à moitié dans le sommeil.

"... Teme..."

Mais Naruto ne s'endormit pas réellement. Il se retrouva dans son esprit. Pendant les premiers mois de sa captivité il avait l'habitude se retrouver là en compagnie de son démon de compagnie.

Avec de l'eau jusqu'à la taille, il s'avança difficilement vers l'immense cage ou était renfermé Kyuubi.

_" Alors gamin, c'est maintenant que tu viens me rendre visite ?_

_...

_ _Allons ne sois pas si __timide._

__ _Où étais-tu ?

__ En toi gamin, comme toujours. Où veux-tu que j'aille ?_

___ Tu m'as laissé seul, répliqua Naruto n'ayant pas spécialement envie de rire, Tu m'as abandonné au moment où j'avais le plus moment de toi...

_ _Je ne t'ai pas abandonné gamin, _Lui répondit Kyuubi d'une voix lasse, _nous n'avions simplement plus assez d'énergie pour nous parler._

_ J'ai tant souffert, murmura le jeune homme d'une voix plaintive.

__ Je sais..."_

Le féroce démon passa une de ses queues à travers la grille et entoura le frêle corps de son hôte secoué par les spasmes et les sanglots. Il ne chercha pas à le dominer, loin de là, mais il voulait lui communiquer un peu de sa chaleur. Il n'était pas doué pour réconforter les humains, encore moins un gamin. En fait en y réfléchissant bien c'était la première fois qu'il éprouvait ce genre de sentiment.

" C'est si dur, sanglota Naruto, de les voir tous, avec un regard empli de pitié. Alors que ce sont eux qui m'ont fait tant souffrir.

__Ce n'était pas eux gamin_, répliqua Kyuubi_, ce n'était que des Henge._

_ Je sais... mais pour moi c'est pareil. Ça aurait pu être eux. Leur comportement à mon égard n'a-t-il pas changé quand ils ont su que j'étais un jinchuuriki ?

__ Cela est vrai mais..._

_ En réalité je me voile la face depuis si longtemps. D'un certain côté Danzo avait raison : je n'ai pas d'ami. J'ai toujours été seul.

__ Gamin..._

___ J'ai besoin de réfléchir, le coupa Naruto, Il faut que... je mette de l'ordre dans mon esprit.

__ Ça risque d'être plutôt difficile si tu veux mon avis__., _railla-t-il.

___ Ce dont tu m'as parlé est toujours d'actualité ?, continua le jeune homme sans prendre garde à l'interruption de son démon, tu sais ce que nous avions commencé à travailler au début de notre emprisonnement.

__ Bi__en sûr. Il suffit que tu composes les signes et que tu concentres ton énergie._

_ Je ne peux pas composer les signes. Je suis attaché je te signal.

_ _Tu peux les réaliser dans ton esprit, cela n'est pas dérangeant._

__ _Très bien. Alors commençons."

* * *

**Remarque (Mimosa) :** _Danzo et ses hommes ont vraiment réussis à briser Naruto. Mais comment va-t-il faire pour revenir à la lumière. Il finit même par demander à Kyuubi de prendre possession de son corps. __Non mais là le suspense est vraiment trop fort. J'ai relus trois fois ce chapitre (hors correction juste pour le plaisir). Il est vraiment extra. __Je me demande comment Sasuke et les autres vont faire pour sauver Naruto de lui-même. __J'espère que Sasuke va faire la peau à Danzo. Et qu'il le fera souffrir mille tourments sous sharigan. __Je sais que je suis impatiente mais la suite la suite !!!_

**Notes de l'auteur, volume II : **_Ce qui est vraiment marrant, en plus de vous laisser dans le brouillard total, mais ce que j'aime par dessus tout, c'est de laisser ma bêta dans le flou total aussi. Le grand frisson, j'adore. Pronostiques ???_

_Hé ! N'oubliez pas, la touche verte, juste en bas. C'est facile, gratuit et ça fait très plaisir à l'auteur. J'ai même mis mes notes à la fin pour vous le rappeler. Alors reviews STP !!!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes : **_Merci pour vos reviews comme toujours c'est mon carbu pour la suite. Bon 4 ans plus tard, que __s'__est-il passé ? Comment vont nos chers amis du monde de Naruto ? Les premiers __chapitres étaient le prélude. En réalité l'histoire commence ici !_

_Ps : Mama... t'es la Mama qui a reviewé Menace sur Shinmakoku et qui aime Devil May cry ? Si c'est le cas contente de te revoir sur cette fic. J'espère qu'elle te plaira..._

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

_4 ans plus tard_

Sai s'étirait paresseusement dans son lit. Paresseusement... un adjectif qui ne lui collait pas du tout à la peau. Il avait suivis l'entrainement strict des Anbus depuis son plus jeune âge mais avec le temps il devenait de plus en plus laxiste. Il se levait toujours aux aurores mais ne pouvait s'empêcher de somnoler dans les draps. D'où tenait-il cette mauvaise habitude pour un ninja ?

Sai soupira de frustration et regarda dormir à ses côtés son compagnon de vie. C'est lui qui l'avait initié à la flemmardise. C'est lui aussi qui l'avait séduit.

Alors qu'il essayait tant bien que mal de comprendre les sentiments des gens qui l'entouraient. Une seule personne échappait aux données récoltées dans ses bouquins. Une seule était assez énigmatique pour susciter la curiosité du jeune Anbu.

Il l'avait invité à manger histoire de la connaître mieux. Il avait lu que cela se fait beaucoup entre collègue de travail. Ce n'est qu'au bout du troisième rendez-vous alors qu'il se faisait raccompagné que son compagnon avait daigné retirer son masque. Il l'avait alors embrassé langoureusement dans le palier de sa porte.

Sai n'avait jamais pensé à se maquer que ce soit avec une fille ou un homme. A 23 ans et toujours puceau, il n'avait ne serait-ce jamais embrassé quelqu'un. Les relations extra-amicales étaient un brin trop compliquées pour lui.

Néanmoins ce soir-là, comme mut par un instinct qui lui disait quoi faire, il s'était plaqué contre le large torse de son ainé et avait glissé ses doigts dans la chevelure argenté.

Le baiser s'était prolongé. Sai n'avait aucune expérience de ce genre et s'était laissé conduire. En réalité c'était assez simple. Il suffisait d'ouvrir la bouche, de coller ses lèvres avec les siennes parfaitement dessinées, humides, sensuelles et tellement attirantes... et ensuite de faire toucher sa langue avec la sienne si chaude, si pressante, si...

Kakashi, sentant Sai haleter contre lui, avait brisé le baiser tout en le gardant contre son torse. Alors que le visage du jeune homme restait stoïque, il frôlait en vérité la surchauffe mentale. En réalité ce n'était qu'un échange standard de salive, comme un bouche à bouche, pourtant il s'était entendu gémir, il avait suffoqué en cherchant l'air et il n'avait plus qu'une envie à présent : recommencer le plus vite possible.

Hatake Kakashi sembla entendre sa prière et dans un sourire lubrique, il réitéra son geste.

Sai aimait bien penser aux premiers instants de leur relation. Tout était nouveau pour lui. De nouveaux sentiments, de nouveaux besoins, de nouvelles envies. Il s'était par exemple découvert un côté jaloux et possessif qu'il ne connaissait pas.

Kakashi était un amant passionné et expérimenté. Ça il l'avait deviné rien qu'à leur premier baiser. Bon... c'était aussi un indéniable pervers en manque constant de sexe, ça il ne pouvait pas le nier. Mais il avait été étonné de voir, lorsqu'ils avaient emménagés ensemble, qu'il était également un compagnon de vie agréable, tendre et compréhensif. Chacun d'eux respectait l'intimité de l'autre. Ils avaient tous les deux souffert et à certains moments, Sai aimait partager ses moments de solitude avec lui.

Il soupira à nouveau et se crispa légèrement en sentant la main de son amant tâtonner sur les couvertures à la recherche de son corps. Bah ! Une ou deux heures de sommeil en plus n'allait pas le tuer. Il se glissa de nouveau sous les draps et se laissa emprisonner par l'étau puissant des bras de Kakashi.

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Naruto s'étirait également dans son lit. Mais loin de paresser, il sauta sur le plancher et s'habilla prestement. Il n'avait jamais aimé trainasser au réveil. Il enfila rapidement son caleçon et son pantalon noir. Il s'assit de nouveau histoire de mettre ses rangers, passa à la va-vite un tee-shirt bleu nuit sans manche. Puis enfila son long manteau à capuche noir.

Une tenue simple qui ne manquait pas de sex-appeal. Sa besace était déjà prête du lendemain. Il vérifia son matériel, secoua ses cheveux pour y mettre un peu d'ordre et s'apprêta à partir quand une voix le fit se retourner.

" Tu pars déjà Nao ?"

Nao Sakashita : sa nouvelle identité. Naruto se retourna et fixa le jeune homme qui émergeait des draps. Sa proie d'une nuit : un magnifique châtain aux yeux vert émeraude. Il l'avait fait jouir toute la nuit. Par flash, Naruto se souvenait encore de leurs deux corps humides de sueur embrasés par l'intense moment qu'ils avaient vécu. Merde ! Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Sa mémoire lui faisait vraiment défaut. Il s'approcha doucement du lit, saisit son menton entre ses doigts et lui offrit un fougueux baiser qui le laissa pantelant.

" Désolé bébé, j'ai des affaires qui m'attendent."

L'autre sourit et se recala entre les oreillers.

" Quelque chose me dit que je ne te reverrais pas de sitôt.

_ Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort, répliqua sans gène Naruto dans un sourire, un ami m'attend."

Un faux sourire qui trompa aisément son amant. Toute sa vie il s'était entrainé à ce sourire. Il avait trompé énormément de monde. Il avait bien plus de talent que Sai qui se contentait d'actionner les muscles de son visage. Non pour sourire avec talent, il fallait que son sourire passe également dans ses yeux.

" Si tu repasse un jour au pays de la Terre, fais-moi signe.

_ Compte sur moi bébé."

Sur ses quelques mots, il sortit rapidement de l'auberge. Il passa par une épicerie pour se ravitailler un peu. Le voyage risquait d'être long jusqu'à Suna. Naruto rigola intérieurement. Long. Tout était une question de point de vue.

Depuis sa fusion avec Kyuubi, ses pouvoirs avaient considérablement augmenté. D'où il était, il fallait environs 3 semaines pour atteindre Suna mais son immense réserve de chakra et sa vitesse éclair lui permettait de mettre seulement 4 jours.

De plus, il n'avait presque plus besoin de dormir. Sous la garde constante de Kyuubi, il se permettait de dormir environs une fois par semaine, il n'avait pas besoins de plus. Néanmoins, il fallait tout de même qu'il fasse une pause par jour, histoire de méditer et de manger. Refaire le plein d'énergie en quelque sorte.

Alors qu'il avançait à une vitesse dépassant l'imagination, parmi la végétation dense, il repensait à sa fusion avec son bijuu. Elle avait été difficile à réaliser. Il avait dû s'entraîner dans son esprit pour que personne ne remarque les fluctuations de son chakra. A chaque fois son regard se vidait et son corps devenait flasque. Personne ne faisait la différence entre cela et les tranquillisants.

Une fois que lui et Kyuubi avait été sûr que la fusion se ferait sans risque, ils s'étaient permis de le faire dans la réalité. Ils avaient attendu patiemment que Sasuke ne quitte son poste pour quelques besoins quelconque.

Tout Konoha avait été en ébullition devant la montée en puissance de leur chakra. Pendant la réalisation de la fusion, Naruto avait aisément imaginé leurs mines stupéfaites et terrifiées. Kyuubi s'était beaucoup amusé a envoyé des ondes meurtrières dans tout le village.

Ils avaient relâchés tous leur chakra, tous ce qui leur était possible d'accumuler. Leurs souffrances avaient été terribles et alors qu'ils étaient au seuil de la mort, Naruto avait retiré le sceau qui emprisonnait Kyuubi. L'opération avait été risquée. Mais aujourd'hui il ne regrettait d'avoir fait confiance à son démon.

Tout en gardant leur esprit séparé en deux entités distinctes, ils avaient tout partagé : leur chakra, leurs forces, leurs expériences, leurs souvenirs...

Chaque jour, il revoyait le visage horrifié de Sasuke qui l'avait regardé partir sans pouvoir intervenir, trop sonné par la déflagration qu'avait provoqué son chakra. Il le revoyait encore, ouvrir la bouche, lui hurler quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas pu et qu'il n'avait pas envie d'entendre. Il était partit sans un regard en arrière.

_" Pourquoi repenser à tout cela Kitsune ? C'est du passé._

_ Peut-être que c'est parce que je vais rendre visite à un vieil ami. Ça réveille des souvenirs.

__ J'aime bien Gaara. Il est simple._ Fit remarquer Kyuubi.

_ Moi aussi. Il est et sera toujours le seul à nous comprendre. Il m'a toujours soutenu.

_ _Tu sembles préoccupé..._

_ Son message était inquiétant. Il n'a pas beaucoup révélé préférant me voir pour en parler. Gaara ne me ferait pas me déplacer si ce n'était pas urgent."

Gaara était la seule personne de son ancienne vie avec qu'il avait gardé contact. Le pacte était simple entre eux. De temps à autre Naruto lui faisait parvenir de petits messages sur sa vie histoire de le tenir au courant et de l'autre Gaara le tenait informé des recherches entreprises sur l'Akatsuki. Gaara avait été clair sur ce point : chacun devait respecter les clauses et Naruto s'y était plié.

Il savait en réalité que Gaara lui avait imposé cela uniquement parce qu'il était inquiet pour son ami. Son premier ami. Naruto le comprenait et appréciait cette attention pourtant ça lui faisait mal d'avoir encore un lien avec son ancienne vie. Trop de souvenirs douloureux.

Le soleil déclinait déjà et Naruto s'arrêta faire une halte au bord d'un point d'eau. Il mangea rapidement. Puis il se rafraichit en se jetant de l'eau au visage puis regarda son visage dans l'eau troublée. En quatre ans il avait bien changé même si en réalité c'était plus sa fusion qui avait transformé son apparence physique.

Ses cheveux avaient poussé et sa coupe ressemblait à présent à celle de son père le Yondaime. Il avait conservé sa magnifique couleur blonde mais elle était rehaussée par quelques mèches rousses par-ci par-là.

Il avait grandi et mincit, de corps comme de visage. Il restait très musclé mais la prise répétée de drogue et l'entrainement draconien qu'il s'imposait l'avait fait fondre comme du beurre. Il fit rouler les muscles noueux de ses épaules et s'arracha à sa propre contemplation. Il retourna à son campement de fortune et s'assit en tailleur.

Il extirpa de sa besace son nécessaire. Il regarda un instant la seringue emplit d'Orphim d'un air mélancolique et sans plus réfléchir il se l'injecta dans l'avant-bras. En quatre ans, il avait testé énormément de drogues, au début pour pourvoir dormir tranquillement puis au fur et à mesure de son entrainement il n'avait presque plus besoin de sommeil, il en avait donc utilisé pour méditer en paix sans que d'horribles souvenirs ne troublent sa concentration.

Il sentit Kyuubi grogner au fond de lui, mécontent. Il n'avait jamais apprécié que son petit protégé tombe dans ce piège mais Naruto avait pris le parti de l'ignorer. Il contrôlait ses injections et tant que ses dosages étaient raisonnables, ils maintenaient le statut quo.

Peu à peu, la drogue fit effet et Naruto se détendit doucement. Ses yeux se révulsèrent et il haleta légèrement à la recherche d'air. Totalement sans défense, s'était Kyuubi à ses moments qui montait la garde et se chargeait de sortir Naruto de sa défonce si un danger les menaçait.

Tout se passa pour le mieux et au bout de quelques heures Naruto émergea. Il fit quelques rapides exercices d'étirement, histoire de se remettre les idées en place puis repris sa route.

Il lui fallut deux jours supplémentaires pour atteindre Suna. Arrivé aux abords du village, il stoppa sa course. Il n'avait pas besoin de dissimuler son chakra puisqu'il le faisait tout le temps aussi inconsciemment que lorsqu'il respirait. Par contre, il sortit un masque de son sac, noir comme la nuit. Deux fines rayures orange parfaitement parallèles barraient le masque partant de l'œil gauche jusqu'au menton.

Il plaça le masque sur son visage et rabattit sa capuche dissimulant ses cheveux blonds. Comme si de rien n'était, il traversa rapidement tous les postes de sécurité. Le bureau du kage était en vue et exécuta sa technique. Il troubla en un instant l'air autour de lui se rendant invisible aux autres et ouvrit la fenêtre de l'extérieur.

Il vit Gaara se tendre légèrement ayant perçu l'intrusion mais le flegme légendaire du Kazekage ne prit pas ombrage cette fois-ci puisqu'il resta stoïque. Il attendit tranquillement que ses Anbus finissent leur rapport et les renvoya. Un fois seul, il se leva vivement, bras croisé et murmura d'une voix tendue par l'attente du combat.

" Qui que vous soyez, montrez-vous ou mourrez."

Naruto se révéla à lui retirant son masque et tendit les bras devant lui en rigolant, calmant ainsi les ardeurs destructrices de son vieil ami.

" Allons, allons, ce n'est que moi.

_ Naruto ! Ça me fait plaisir de te voir, dit simplement le roux sans qu'aucun muscle de son visage ne trahisse sa joie.

_ Moi aussi Gaara.

_ Tu as fait vite, remarqua-t-il simplement."

Naruto haussa simplement les épaules, n'aimant pas se vanter.

" Ton message m'a inquiété Gaara.

_ Désolé pour ça mais c'était urgent.

_ J'avais cru comprendre...

_ Shichibi est tombé...

_..."

Naruto mit un temps pour digérer l'information et il sentit Kyuubi grommeler au fond de son esprit. Un autre des leurs avait été vaincu. C'était mauvais. Il connaissait mal Mujina le fourbe mais Kyuubi en savait un peu plus. Il n'avait pas le temps de fouiller dans la mémoire du renard et il sentit inconsciemment que ce n'était pas le moment d'interroger Kyuubi.

" L'Akatsuki prend ses aises, pensant que nous ne réagirons plus et que nous attendrons pour nous faire gentiment cueillir.

_ Gaara, je...

_ Réagit Naruto, l'heure n'est plus à l'entrainement.

_ Je le sais bien. Où est Killerbee ?

_ Seul les Dieux le savent, soupira le Kazekage.

_ De qui tiens-tu cette info ?

_ De moi !"

Naruto sursauta violemment et se retourna vers la shinobi dissimulé dans un coin sombre de la pièce. Bon sang ! Il n'avait même pas sentis sa présence et il était sûr qu'elle n'était pas là lorsqu'il était entré dans le bureau.

La jeune femme s'avança, révélant son visage. Elle devait être légèrement plus âgée que lui. Quelques mèches lui tombaient devant les yeux jusqu'à ses mâchoires. Les restes de ses cheveux étaient retenus en haute queue de cheval par un élastique. Longs, ils descendaient jusqu'à sa taille.

Grande, belle, fine, sexy dans sa tenue moulante et ses bottes à talons aiguilles, dangereuse aussi : parfaite se dit Naruto, dommage que ce soit une femme.

Il sourit à cette pensée, ça voulait donc dire qu'il était définitivement gay, et plongea son regard azur dans les orbes dorés de la kunoichi. Un frisson le parcourut. Pas de signe d'appartenance à un quelconque village. Dangereuse, elle l'était assurément pour qu'il le ressente ainsi.

Il fit un effort de présentation, un reste des cours de galanterie et d'étiquette d'Iruka sans doute.

" Je suis Nao Sakashita. Enchanté.

_ Ravie de te rencontrer enfin Naruto Uzumaki, jinchuuriki de Kyuubi. Je suis Kaenguma.

__ Ah Ah ! Là elle t'a complètement sifflé mon pauvre vieux."_

Naruto dissimula un rictus à l'écoute des moqueries de son bijuu et se reconcentra sur la jeune femme qui ne manquait pas de cran apparemment.

" Gaara... tu lui a parlé de moi ?"

Le roux secoua la tête négativement et fixa durement la jeune femme de ses yeux turquoise. Lui aussi avait été surpris par l'intrusion de la jeune femme, lui aussi attendait des explications. Fidèle à lui-même, il ne dit rien attendant de voir comment allait se dérouler l'entretien entre eux.

" Non Gaara-kun ne m'a pas parlé de toi. Ah désolée pour l'effet de surprise mais j'aimerais qu'on joue carte sur table Naruto-kun. "

Naruto fut un instant troublé par l'utilisation du suffixe à son nom et celui de Gaara. L'autre, Kazekage tout de même, ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Même s'il fusillait du regard la shinobi. Il se tourna à nouveau vers la jeune femme qui lui souriait étrangement.

_ Comment sais-tu qui je suis ?, répliqua le blond soudain menaçant.

_ Gobi me l'a dit.

__ J'adore cette femme,_ rigola Kyuubi.

_ Oh... Toi, tu connais Gobi ?

_ Bien sûr.

_ Où est-il ? Je le cherche depuis pas mal de temps.

_ Ici.

_...

_ Il est ici. Je suis le jinchuuriki de Gobi.

* * *

Encore un matin comme les autres. Un de ses putains de matin où il avait putain pas envie de se lever. Uchiha Sasuke n'était pas devenu râleur avec le temps, il l'avait toujours été. Non le plus gros de ses défauts avait tout simplement empiré avec le temps au grand dam des quelques personnes qui avaient encore le courage de venir le voir.

Il se leva chancelant et sortit de sa chambre. La vision de sa salle de bain lui confirma le fait qu'il n'avait pas envie de prendre une douche et étant de repos il se dirigea tout naturellement vers la cuisine. La vue des placards lui confirma qu'il n'avait pas faim.

Il soupira, s'assit dans le canapé et alluma la télé, histoire de s'abrutir un peu l'esprit. Et telle la loque qu'il était devenu à son départ, il s'endormit à nouveau.

C'est Sakura, inquiète pour lui qui l'avait réveillé, secouant son épaule comme la folle furieuse qu'elle était. Sasuke émergea tant bien que mal, encore dans le pâté et fixa, ahuri un Lee qui s'affairait à ranger sa cuisine et à faire la vaisselle.

Rassemblant le peu d'énergie qui lui restait, il s'avança vers l'intrus. Il tolérait Sakura dans son espace intime mais il détestait par-dessus tout qu'elle ramène chez lui son soi-disant petit ami.

" Hé !

_ Bonjour Sasuke-kun ! N'est-ce pas là une bonne journée pour commencer un entrainement matinal ?"

Sasuke, déjà fatigué d'avoir à répliquer contre Lee, lui fit le regard du le-seul-entraînement-que-tu-auras-sera-celui-du-comment-éviter-les-boules-de-feu-sur-le-chemin-du-retour. Mais cela ne sembla pas refroidir Rock Lee qui, expert, préparait rapidement son petit déjeuner. De guerre lasse, Sasuke abandonna avant même que le combat n'ai commencé.

" Je n'ai pas faim Gros-sourcils...

_ Oui je sais... Lui aussi...

_ Hn.

_ Lui aussi m'appelait Gros-sourcils..."

Sasuke réprima immédiatement la montée des sanglots qui menaçait de briser sa voix et retourna sur son fauteuil bien décidé à ignorer ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il était ainsi depuis le départ de Naruto. Il effectuait les missions que lui donnait l'Hokage, sans y mettre du sien. Il les réussissait, bien sûr, il ne tenait pas à mourir mais ne faisait qu'exécuter les ordres, se foutant totalement de ses partenaires ou du reste.

La seule mission qui l'avait motivé était celle de la recherche de Naruto. Il s'était de lui-même proposé, ignorant les sarcasmes moqueurs de la Godaime.

" Ainsi, les rôles s'inverses. Intéressant."

Ils l'avaient cherché. En vain. Naruto avait parfaitement dissimulé son existence. La mort dans l'âme Sasuke avait fini par se plier aux ordres de Tsunade et les recherches au bout de deux ans furent abandonnées.

Pour lui à présent, tous les jours étaient identiques. Pas un ne se différenciait du précédant. La première année il avait été en colère contre lui, il le détestait d'être partit sans lui, sans rien lui dire.

La rancœur avait pris la place de la colère la deuxième année. Il en voulait à Naruto. Bien qu'il refusait de l'avouer à voix haute, il était revenu à Konoha pour lui, pour le voir et être près de lui.

La troisième année il avait expérimenté pour la seconde fois l'inquiétude. Le pire de tous les sentiments. Elle le rongeait de l'intérieur, ne lui laissant aucun repos. Il se sentait si inutile, il remettait en cause ses choix. Il doutait. Avait-il suivit le bon chemin pour qu'ils en arrivent là ? Chose qu'il ne savait pas l'inquiétude est souvent accompagné par le détestable sentiment de culpabilité.

La quatrième année ? Et bien rien. Il ne ressentait rien. Souvent Sakura lui demandait de garder espoir. Mais qu'est-ce que l'espoir quand on ne l'a jamais expérimenté ? Il vivait ou plutôt il survivait. Jamais son frère n'avait eu en son cœur une si petite place. Jamais une personne ne l'avait détruit ainsi.

Il regarda l'œil morne Lee chantonner dans sa cuisine et esquiva habilement du regard le sourire d'excuse de Sakura. Néanmoins malgré son état dépressif avancé, il n'avait rien perdu de ses capacités et il se tendit immédiatement en sentant une présence inconnue devant sa porte d'entrée.

Sans même s'annoncer Sai, pénétra dans l'illustre demeure des Uchiha et s'arrêta net, un kunai sous la gorge. Il un sale petit sourire, celui-là même que Sasuke haïssait par-dessus tout.

" L'Hokage-sama veut nous voir de toute urgence dans son bureau !"

Lee fit mine de s'avancer et Sai se crut obligé de préciser.

" Seulement la team 7.

_ J'arrive dans 5 min, conclut Sasuke en mettant les importuns dehors."

Il se changea rapidement. Pour que Sai soit à ce point essoufflé, cela devait être important. En plus, uniquement la team 7 ? Etrange... et si cela concernait...?

Sasuke fut dehors en à peine quelques secondes et se rua vers le bureau de l'Hokage, Sai et Sakura derrière peinant à suivre son rythme fou. Sans s'annoncer, il pénétra le bureau de Tsunade. Celle-ci releva lentement les yeux sur lui et soupira devant le manque constant de respect pour la hiérarchie de l'Uchiha.

Elle attendit quelques secondes que les deux autres le rejoigne essoufflés et attendit encore quelques secondes juste pour le faire chier. Puis calmement elle annonça.

" Une équipe d'observateurs vient à peine de rentrer à Konoha.

_...

_ Il semble qu'ils aient des indices sur la localisation de Danzo."

Une lueur d'intérêt machiavélique s'alluma dans le regard de Sasuke. Ainsi ce fils de pute était toujours en vie.

" Interdiction formelle de le tuer, les mis en garde Tsunade, vous analyserez les informations puis partirez à sa recherche.

_ Bien Tsunade, dit Sakura.

_ Vous ramènerez ensuite le nukenin ici pour qu'il soit interrogé puis jugé pour ses actes.

_ Cet homme mérite la mort, murmura d'une voix sourde Sasuke.

_ Il est vrai mais la loi de Konoha stipule que les criminels doivent être jugés, lui rappela sans sourire la Godaime, donc...

_ Je sais, la coupa Sasuke d'une voix aigre, ne pas le tuer.

_ Bien. Chef d'équipe Haruno Sakura. Rompez."

* * *

**Remarque (Mimosa) : **_Je ne m'attendais pas vraiment à une suite comme celui-ci. Je me doutais bien que Naruto fusionnait avec son démon. Puis finir drogué ? Ouais c'est normal avec les tortures qu'il a subit ce n'est pas étonnant. Mais ce qui me laisse perplexe c'est le changement de Sasuke. Dépressif ! Je n'aurais jamais cru. C'est le seul truc qui me trouble, mais qui ne me dérange pas faisons bien la différence. _

_Sinon c'est toujours aussi bien écris et là à la fin du chapitre on se dit qu'il va se passer un truc énorme bientôt._

_PS : je suis une vrai fan de Devil May Cry ; Aussi bien des jeux vidéo que de l'anime (qui hélas est assez moyen)._

**Notes de l'auteur**_** :** si si Mimosa t'as raison les détails surtout pour l'âge sont importants. Que ferais-je sans toi ? J'ai rajouté quelques détails sur Gaara. C'était pas très clair._

_Moi je suis surtout une fan du jeu vidéo, les premiers parce qu'après avec Nero je trouve ça moyen. Les anime sont moyens t'as raisons, en plus 12, c'est un peu court. Si vous avez lu Menaces sur Shinmakoku vous remarquerez aisement que j'adore rajouter un perso féminin, fort et mystérieux. Dans KKM c'était Dante, d'où Devil May Cry..._

_Ah au fait pour l'info, Sasuke reprend très vite ses esprit et sa véritable personnalité... Je te laisserais découvrir ça..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes : **_Et un nouveau chapitre pour votre bon plaisir. Seulement deux reviews pour le chapitre 5... Elles m'ont fait plaisir, indéniablement, mais j'ai l'impression que la fic ne vous plait pas. Je vais peut-être me répéter mais c'est gentil de mettre des Alert sur la fic ou de la classer parmi vos Favorites mais une reviews est ce qui fait le plus plaisir parce que même si je ne peux pas toujours répondre directement à chacun (et ce n'est pas l'envie qui m'en manque), votre avis, vos envies pour la suite est ce qui me motive le plus. Je pense qu'on est tous là pour partager quelque chose, et un petit retour ne serait vraiment pas de refus._

_Voilà ! J'arrête de faire ma chieuse, place au texte.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 5**

Enroulé dans une couverture, il ne voyait rien. Il sentit par contre qu'on le jetait sans ménagement sur l'épaule de quelqu'un. Aussitôt, il se sentit soulever dans les airs. Ce mode de déplacement... Même aveuglé par le tissu, il l'aurait reconnu entre mille. Seuls les ninjas voyageaient de cette façon. Ainsi Konoha avait réussi à le rattraper et à le capturer.

Il avait réussi à l'avoir pendant son sommeil. Il avait des réflexes aiguisés mais pas autant apparemment que ses agresseurs. Il ne les avait pas bien vu dans le noir et s'était fait assommer avant qu'il n'eut le temps de saisir une arme. Il s'était reposé sur ses Anbus qui surveillaient sa cache mais apparemment les ninjas de Konoha avaient évolués, progressés contre toute attente.

Danzo pouffa un instant sous le drap qui le dissimulait à la vue de tous. Sur quelle épaule voyageait-il ? Celle de Sai ? Non, c'était plus que probable que Sasuke ait pris cette responsabilité, histoire de lui en faire baver pendant le voyage.

Et il ne se trompa pas. A peine Sasuke l'entendit pouffer qu'il lui envoya une légère décharge de son Chidori Nagashi. Légère mais tout de même assez puissante pour lui faire sortir une exclamation étouffée. Danzo ne chercha même pas à répliquer, les menottes bloquaient son chakra.

Sasuke fit un sourire machiavélique à Sakura qui le regardait d'un air réprobateur et se ramassa durement sur la branche en face de lui, enfonçant d'un coup puissant son épaule dans le ventre de Danzo. Cette fois-ci rien ne se fit entendre mais Sasuke sentait son captif reprendre difficilement sa respiration.

" Sasuke, fit Sakura avec un air de reproche, Tsunade-sama le veut vivant.

_ Hn."

Sasuke se détourna d'elle et se faisant fit malencontreusement rencontrer la tête de Danzo avec une branche qui trainait pas là. Le vieil homme ne soutint pas le choc violent et retomba dans les vapes.

" Sasuke !"

Sasuke comme à son habitude ignora Sakura et accéléra le rythme. Konoha était en vue. Danzo était vraiment confiant en ses capacités et en celles de ses hommes pour camper si près du village. A croire que sa fierté était sans limite.

Discrètement l'équipe 7 pénétra dans le village et rejoignit les bureaux des Anbus, confiant celui qui fut Rokudaime pendant un temps. Les Shinobis d'élite réceptionnèrent le colis sans un mot et l'emmenèrent immédiatement en cellule spéciale.

Sakura les regarda partir puis se retourna vers ses compagnons.

" Allons faire notre rapport à Tsunade-sama."

L'équipe 7 repartit rapidement en direction du bureau de l'Hokage. Shizune les reçut, un brin stressée. L'atmosphère était lourde, l'ambiance électrique. Quelque chose avait dû se passer en leur absence. Elle les fit tout de même pénétrer dans le bureau après les avoir annoncé.

" Entrez !"

L'ordre rageur lancé à travers la porte les surprit. La Godaime était de mauvaise humeur et cela n'allait pas jouer en la faveur de Danzo, si faveur il pouvait y avoir. Sakura, habituée aux changements d'humeur de son maitre poussa courageusement la porte.

" Tsunade-sama, nous venons au rapport.

_ Qu'en est-il ?"

La voix de Tsunade claqua, comme un fouet, rapide et sèche.

" Nous avons trouvé et appréhendé avec succès le chef de la Racine Danzo. Il a été récupéré par l'Anbu et placé en cellule de..."

Sakura ne finit pas sa phrase en remarqua la vive fluctuation du chakra chez son équipier Sasuke. Noir et dangereux. Surprise, elle ne termina pas sa phrase et se retourna vers son équipier, des mots de reproches déjà inscrites sur ses lèvres. Elle les ravala bien vite. C'est à cet instant qu'elle remarqua les intrus. Les deux vieux membres du conseil se tenaient sur sa droite en retrait.

Hostile et main sur le sabre, Sasuke s'avança lentement sur eux avec la promesse dans les yeux d'une mort lente et douloureuse. Tel un félin, il approchait tranquillement de ses proies, sûr qu'elles ne pourraient s'enfuir et celles-ci le regardaient venir, de haut, méprisants, comme s'il ne représentait aucune menace. Leur regard sur lui ne fit que attiser sa haine un peu plus.

" Cessez immédiatement Uchiha Sasuke, trancha la voix de Tsunade, je ne tolèrerais pas un tel manque d'insubordination dans mon bureau.

_..."

Sasuke rengaina difficilement Kusanagi.

" Homura Mitokado, Koharu Utatane, je vous ai entendu. Vous êtes consignés dans vos appartements dans l'attente de votre procès.

_ Tu n'y pense pas Tsunade !

_ Vos fonctions de conseillers ont été remis en cause à partir du moment où vous avez abusé de votre pouvoir notamment en me destituant de mon poste au profit de Danzo et en incarcérant Naruto Uzumaki, ninja de Konoha.

_ Tu étais blessée ! Nous devions prendre des décisions !

_ Oui ! L'emprisonnement de Naruto, je comprends c'était vital pour le village, persifla-t-elle mauvaise.

_ Il est le jinchuuriki, nous nous devions de le cacher loin de tout danger ! Nous ne pensions pas que Danzo...

_ Vous ne pensiez pas ! Et bien j'espère que vous aurez assez de temps pour penser à votre défense dans l'attente de votre procès !

_ Tsunade...!

_ Dehors ! J'en ai assez de vous ! Sortez-les d'ici !"

A ses cris Kotetsu et Izumo de garde à son bureau ouvrir les portes et firent sortir les deux anciens conseillers du bureau avant que leur Hokage ne les étripe. Avant de se retourner sur l'équipe 7 qui patientait toujours, Tsunade alla à la baie vitrée et regarda le village qui s'étendait en contrebas.

Elle semblait calme en apparence mais en réalité elle tremblait de rage. Comment ses sales rats pouvaient encore lever la tête devant elle ? Ils ne pensaient même pas à raser les murs ! Non ! Ils venaient jusqu'à elle, remettant encore en cause ses décisions.

" Tsunade-sama..., dit faiblement Sakura, la tirant de ses réflexions.

_... Ah oui ! Danzo..."

Elle en avait assez. Elle était fatiguée de tous ces complots. Aujourd'hui elle ne voulait qu'une chose que tout cela cesse, que tout redevienne comme avant et que Naruto revienne. Danzo... ce fils de chienne allait payer, oui. Ça au moins elle pouvait le promettre.

Ils se mirent en marche. Rapidement ils arrivèrent en vue de la prison de haute sécurité de Konoha. Ils descendirent dans les sous-sols. Cette prison était différente de celle de la surface. Ici chaque cellule était individuelle et les sceaux empêchaient aux prisonniers d'user de leur chakra.

Tsunade fixait d'un œil froid et résolu la porte de la cellule de Danzo. Selon ses gardiens, le vieil homme était réveillé.

" Hibiki, Sai... Sasuke avec moi."

Et le cœur de Sasuke cessa de tambouriner dans sa poitrine. Depuis qu'ils avaient ramené Danzo à Konoha une seule pensée occupait son esprit : être présent à l'interrogatoire. Suite au trouble de Tsunade dans son bureau, il avait jugé préférable de ne pas insister à ce moment-là.

La Godaime faisait peur et sur tout le long du trajet, il n'avait pas osé lui demander. Et oui ! Même le grand Sasuke Uchiha savait prendre des gants lorsque ses intérêts étaient en jeu.

Un seul regard sur l'Uchiha avait suffi à Tsunade pour décider ne pas l'écarter de l'interrogatoire. Eux deux commençaient lentement à se comprendre sans même parler. En réalité, la gestuel de l'ancien nukenin était assez prévisible et ses raideurs s'accentuaient lorsqu'il était contrarié.

Depuis sa réhabilitation Sasuke avait été réglo avec elle. Il avait baissé la tête. Il avait obéit. Elle avait bien compris qu'il en avait rien à battre du village. Elle l'avait cerné. Une seule chose comptait à ses yeux : Naruto.

Elle le savait le jour où elle avait posé ses yeux sur lui la première fois, dans sa chambre d'hôpital, lorsqu'il était venu la libérer en compagnie de Sakura. Dans ses yeux si inexpressif et si froid pour la plupart des gens, elle y avait lu : Naruto. Sasuke était là pour lui, il était revenu pour lui et il restait au village dans l'attente de son retour. Et en attendant ce jour, il mettait tout en œuvre pour le retrouver à l'image de ce qu'avait fait Naruto pour lui.

Bordel ! Ses deux-là se ressemblaient sur bien des points. Rien ne sortit des lèvres pâles de Sasuke, mais discrètement il hocha la tête dans sa direction, lui signifiant par là même sa reconnaissance. Elle eut un léger rictus et pénétra dans la cellule.

* * *

Sans un mot, l'homme s'avança lentement vers lui. Il essayait de fuir comme toujours mais ses jambes étaient lourdes. Tout son corps était cloué au sol sans défense. Il voulut hurler mais sa langue, pâteuse et gonflée restait collée à son palais. Il voulut pleurer mais ses yeux asséchés, taris depuis longtemps refusèrent de lui accorder cette faveur. Même ses pensées refusaient de lui obéir. Son cerveau était comme mort.

Et l'homme se rapprochait toujours plus, toujours plus près. A présent, il pouvait sentir avec angoisse le souffle fétide de son haleine sur sa peau. Il réprima un frisson de dégout. Il s'arrachait les ongles à vouloir fuir au loin. Mais l'homme le saisit par les hanches et le retourna sur le ventre sans délicatesse.

_" Naruto !"_

Brutalement, l'homme le pénétra. Tout son corps s'arqua sous l'atroce douleur qu'il ressentait. Il ouvrit la bouche cherchant l'air comme pour diminuer de cette manière la souffrance qui le tourmentait. Contracté comme jamais, de douloureuses crampes prenaient naissance un peu partout sur son corps. Sans prendre en compte les déchirures qui souillaient son intimité, l'homme accentua ses va et viens rageur.

_" Naruto !"_

Il voulut hurler mais n'y arrivait pas. Le sexe intrus gonflait toujours plus. L'homme était proche de sa délivrance, tout comme lui même si ce n'était pas la même. Et il sentit avec horreur le liquide chaud se répandre dans ses entrailles.

_" Naruto ! Réveille-toi !_

__ _Aaaah !!"

Naruto se redressa sur son lit et se débattit un instant dans ses draps humide de sueur. Il mit quelques instants à réaliser qu'il était dans sa chambre, à Suna. Ce n'était qu'un rêve, essaya-t-il de se persuader. Un putain de souvenir ! Il ignora les mots réconfortants de Kyuubi.

_" Allez Kitsune, ce n'était qu'un rêve._

__..._

__ Reprends-toi. Je te tirerais toujours de ses mauvais rêves, tu le sais bien._

__ _Merci... Kyuu."

Bordel ! Pour une fois qu'il dormait, il n'avait pas pris une dose d'Orphim assez puissante. Il se leva chancelant et dirigea sa main vers la petite pochette salvatrice. Le souffle encore court, il essaya de chasser les larmes aux yeux, les sensations qui s'accrochaient encore à son corps.

C'était si réel ! Il avait cru y être à nouveau. Il sentait encore le goût de la bile dans sa gorge. Il sentait encore les doigts de l'homme sur lui, son sexe, son viol atroce.

Les mouvements aussi rigides que ceux d'un automate, il se prépara rapidement une nouvelle injection. Cela prit plus de temps que prévu car ses doigts étaient pris de temps à autres, de tremblements compulsifs. Il s'énerva contre lui-même, contre sa propre faiblesse, ses propres peurs.

" Je ne pense pas que ce soit la solution."

Naruto faillit hurler de terreur face à cette voix qui troubla le silence de sa chambre. Il contint rapidement le flot d'émotion dévastateur qui menaçait de le submerger et se composa une face dure et froide.

" Tu n'as rien à faire dans ma chambre Kaenguma.

_ En effet, mais les gémissements que tu as poussé m'ont inquiété et je suis donc venue voir.

_ Je n'ai pas besoin de toi, siffla-t-il d'une voix mauvaise.

_ Tu n'as surtout pas besoin de ça, contra-t-elle en montrant la seringue.

_ Va-t'en !

_ Je...

_ Sors ! Casse-toi !

__ Kitsune ! Elle veut seulement t'aider..._

___ Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide, souffla-t-il alors que Kaenguma refermait la porte derrière elle, je n'ai pas besoins.

__ C'est ce que tu essayes de croire._

___ C'est faux ! Je vais bien !, cria-t-il en s'injectant sa dose comme un défi.

__ Si tu le dis..., _soupira le démon."

Naruto n'eut pas la force de lui répondre qu'il sombra à nouveau dans un sommeil profond, sans rêve et réparateur.

Le lendemain matin, il eut toutes les peines du monde à émerger. Il força son corps engourdi à se mettre debout et partit prendre une douche glacée : désagréable mais revigorante.

La matinée était déjà bien entamée et Naruto se souvint qu'il devait prendre le déjeuner avec Gaara et la jinchuuriki. Il soupira à cette pensée en se remémorant la nuit passée. Gaara n'était pas au courant de ses penchants et Naruto savait qu'il rentrerait dans une colère noire s'il l'apprenait. Il comptait sur la discrétion de Kaenguma. Il la connaissait à peine, pouvait-il lui faire confiance ?

Il lui restait une petite heure avant le repas. Il s'assit en tailleur et commença sa méditation. Mais les souvenirs de son rêve étaient encore trop présents dans son esprit. Et il ne voulait pas prendre une nouvelle dose avant de voir Gaara. Il cessa donc sa méditation et partit en direction de la salle à manger du Kazekage.

Il était en avance pourtant elle était déjà là. Il lui fit un sourire éclatant comme il savait le faire et s'assit en face d'elle. Kaenguma lui renvoya un sourire encore plus éclatant déstabilisant encore plus Naruto. Il cessa donc de sourire et la fixa troublé.

" Et là c'est le moment où tu vas me demander de ne rien dire à Gaara sur ce qui s'est passé cette nuit.

__Pffiou..., _siffla d'un air appréciateur Kyuubi."

Putain ! Cette fille commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Son sourire était aussi faux que le sien et rien que de voir ça, l'énervait au plus haut point. Naruto tritura un instant les baguettes en face de lui.

" Et qu'est-ce que ça va me couter ?, demanda-t-il d'une voix aigre.

_ Mmh, un instant... laisse-moi réfléchir..."

Naruto se tendit. Il était prêt à tout pour que Gaara ne sache rien.

"... Rien du tout.

_ Quoi ?, fut la seule chose intéressante que put sortir Naruto.

_ Tu ne veux pas que ça se sache apparemment et ça ne me concerne pas."

Naruto réfléchit un instant tout en fixant d'un œil brillant la jeune femme. Elle semblait pleine de surprise, imprévisible, un peu comme lui quoi !

" Merci, dit-il faiblement.

_ De rien. Naruto-kun, je ne suis pas là pour te piéger. Il faut que tu comprennes que je suis là pour qu'on unisse nos forces contre l'adversité.

_ Et l'adversité comprend...?

_ Tous ceux qui se mettront sur notre route que ce soit l'Akatsuki ou les villages cachés.

_ Konoha donc...

_ S'il s'implique davantage et gène nos plans oui. Konoha également.

_ Je...

_ Je ne suis pas un monstre tu sais. Le temps où l'on nous traitait de monstres ou d'armes ultimes est révolu. Je refuse de me plier à leurs exigences. Je décide de ma propre existence et nul ne me contrôlera.

_ Je comprends tu sais.

_ Tu es partis de Konoha pour cela n'est-ce pas ?

_ En partie..., souffla-t-il refusant d'en dire plus.

_ Je suis moi aussi originaire de Konoha.

_ Vraiment ?

_ Ma naissance a été falsifiée et pour mes parents je suis morte à la naissance. J'ai été élevée dans les sous-sols de Konoha jusqu'à mes quinze ans, sans jamais rien connaitre, sans rien soupçonner du monde extérieur.

_ Cela sent le Danzo à plein nez.

_ Et perspicace avec ça ! Tu m'étonnes Naruto-kun mais en effet c'est lui qui a fait de moi une jinchuuriki qui m'a élevé ou plutôt torturé jusqu'à ce que je m'échappe. Depuis je vis libre.

_ Qui était au courant de cela ?

_ Danzo, la Racine, le conseil. Peut-être d'autres et pour tout t'avouer je m'en fiche."

Naruto garda le silence pendant un moment, digérant les informations qu'il avait reçu. Konoha ou plutôt Danzo avait créé un Jinchuuriki dans le secret le plus total. Le Sandaime était-il au courant de cela ? Et Tsunade savait-elle ? Jusqu'où l'hypocrisie de ce village pouvait-elle allée ? Naruto serra les dents et demanda.

" Sais-tu qui sont tes parents ?

_ Mon véritable nom est Kaenguma Nara du clan Nara, fille ainée de Nara Shikaku.

_ Tu es la grande sœur de Shikamaru ?! Tu n'as pas du tout son caractère !

_ Hn si tu le dis...

_ Est-ce un secret ? Enfin, je veux dire Gaara est au courant.

_ Au courant de quoi ?, dit le roux au regard turquoise en pénétrant dans la pièce."

Naruto se mordit les lèvres, sentant qu'il venait de commettre une bourde. Mais Kaenguma répondit tranquillement.

" De mon affiliation. Gaara-kun est au courant même si je préfère que cela reste en nous trois."

Laissant le temps à Gaara de s'installer autour de la table, Naruto questionna.

" Tu en as mis du temps, c'est rare de te voir en retard Gaara.

_ Un message de Konoha à lire d'urgence, répondit-il simplement, le temps de le décrypter."

Kaenguma releva la tête de son assiette et fixa l'ex-jinchuuriki au regard étrange. Le simple fait que le Kazekage se justifie sur son absence et qu'il le fasse en plus avec l'excuse de Konoha était étrange, comme si Gaara les poussait à poser la question. Elle mâchouilla un instant son bout de viande puis sachant qu'il y avait anguille sous roche, demanda sans préambule.

" Que devrions nous savoir Gaara-kun ?"

Le Kazekage soupira puis lâcha finalement.

" Il semblerait qu'une équipe de juunin ait capturé Danzo. La Godaime tenait à prévenir les villages alliés dont Suna de cesser les recherches envers le traitre de Konoha."

Naruto ne put contenir un désagréable frisson de lui parcourir le corps. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, il croisa le regard de Kaenguma. Dur, froid, triste aussi, sans doute le même regard que le sien. Il soutint les orbes dorés sur lui. Sans un mot, leur décision était déjà prise.

* * *

" Je n'ai pas réussi à te filer une cellule aussi pourrie que celle que tu as donné à Naruto, commença-t-elle lentement, mais je trouve celle-là pas mal non plus."

L'Hokage se plaça au centre de la petite pièce sans fenêtre et fixa Danzo attaché sur le mur face à elle.

" Non ? Moi je l'aime bien cette cellule..., continua-t-elle, elle sied à ton teint de vieille merde."

A l'insulte Danzo daigna enfin ouvrir les yeux et regarda méchamment la kunoichi. Tsunade s'approcha encore de son ennemi et fit un geste nonchalant vers son torse.

" Et cette pompe à chakra... pas trop douloureux j'espère.

_ Je survivrais Tsunade.

_ J'en doute fort. Danzo, j'en doute fort."

Ignorant ses dernières paroles, d'un geste dédaigneux de la tête, il darda son regard sur Sai.

" Ainsi tu as trouvé le courage de me faire face, traitre.

_ J'ai toujours respecté les ordres venant du chef de Konoha, c'est à dire la Godaime, je ne suis donc pas un traitre. De plus, je ne vous crains plus, inutile donc pour moi de trouver du courage pour me présenter ici.

_ Tu es devenus plus bavard avec le temps, chien."

Voyant que le regard vide et sans émotion de Sai ne baisserait pas face aux siens, il se tourna vers Sasuke.

" Après le premier traitre en voici un deuxième. Il semblerait que tu les accumules Tsunade ?

_ Oui. Avec toi, ça fait trois, répliqua Sasuke sans laisser le temps de répondre à la kunoichi.

_ Oh ! De la répartie avec ça... intéressant et ton jeune ami le monstre, comment va-t-il ?"

Comment osait-il ? Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il l'aurait déjà trucidé sur place en lui donnant une mort lente et ô combien douloureuse. Par un étrange concourt de circonstance, il ne pouvait pas. La politique de Tsunade, celle que Naruto considérait comme sa grand-mère, était proche de celle de son meilleur ami. Et même si Naruto n'était pas là pour le voir, il sentait qu'il pouvait faire confiance à la chef du village. Naruto semblait avoir comme déteint sur la Godaime et à travers elle, sur lui. Oui Uchiha Sasuke, s'étonnait lui-même, il arrivait à faire confiance à Tsunade.

" Tu seras jugé pour tes crimes Danzo, cracha l'Uchiha sans relever la dernière question.

_ Je pense que cela veut dire non. Des nouvelles du démon ?

_ Tu paieras..., siffla le jeune homme tremblant d'une rage mal contenue.

_ Ça j'en doute, nukenin.

_...

_ Tant que votre chère Godaime n'aura pas soutiré de moi toutes les informations de mon cerveau, je ne mourrais pas, ne t'en déplaise.

_ C'est la raison de ma présence ici, annonça calmement Hibiki.

_ Je suis le chef de la Racine Tsunade. Crois-tu un seul instant qu'il pourra me faire parler tout autant qualifié qu'il est. C'est présomptueux de ta part.

_ Sans doute. Mais si tu ne parles pas au moins j'aurais eu le plaisir de t'avoir vu souffrir."

Ignorant la grimace de dégout du vieux ninja, elle se tourna alors vers le juunin au regard sombre. C'est avec un vicieux petit sourire qu'elle déclara.

" Tu as quartier libre. Fais le moi parler ou souffrir comme il te plaira. Je t'envoie Yamanaka Inoichi en renfort. Il pourra t'être utile. Je veux un rapport toutes les deux heures.

_ Bien Hokage-sama."

Elle fit signe aux deux autres de la suivre à l'extérieur et tous sortirent sans un regard en arrière. Cette brève entrevue l'avait lessivé. Devant le regard inquisiteur de son élève qui patientait dans les couloirs des geôles, elle ne put que lui dire.

" Pourri jusqu'à la moelle."

* * *

**Notes de la bêta-lectrice :**_ Je suis bien contente de voir que Sasuke a retrouvé du poil de la bête, fini la dépression. Mais ça me tarde pas mal la rencontre avec Naruto maintenant. Alors comme ça Shikamaru a une frangine plus âgée dont il ignore l'existence… j'aime trop la tournure que prend ton histoire et l'intrigue est vraiment super. Danzo est vraiment un beau salaud, j'espère que tu le feras souffrir et qu'il finira par implorer la mort plutôt que de continuer à être torturé._

_Garde courage pour la suite !!! Au fait tu n'as pas abandonné ''Love Mode'' non ?_

**Remarques de l'auteur :**_ Sasuke reprend du poil de la bête en effet, Naruto est intérieurement torturé par son passé (snif) et Shikamaru... bah lui vous aurez tout un chapitre qui lui sera consacré. Et devinez quoi ? C'est le chapitre suivant, avec un petit lemon de mise en bouche...(histoire de rentrer dans le vif du sujet !)_

_Au sujet de Love Mode... bah pour tout t'avouer Mimosa, j'suis un peu en manque d'inspiration. J'y reviendrais mais pour l'instant, j'ai pas trop la tête à ça. Je rassure tout ceux qui la suive, elle n'est pas arrêtée, seulement en stand by._


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes :** _Pour la bonne compréhension de l'histoire, le chapitre est uniquement centré sur la famille Nara et notamment sur Shikamaru (un de mes persos préférés) Beaucoup d'informations __surtout en fin de chapitre, __dîtes-moi__ si vous voulez plus de détails ou d'éclaircissement par la suite._

_Là je dois dire que mon petit coup de gueule à porter ses fruits. Franchement, vous ne pouviez pas me faire plus plaisir avec toutes vos reviews et sincèrement vous m'avez grave motivée pour la suite. Un petit pas pour l'homme un grand pas pour l'auteur. Le chapitre 6, qui est pourtant assez politique, est passé tout seul et le 7 est déjà en cours. J'écris deux fois plus vite en lisant vos mots._

_Milianneloke, merci de suivre ma fic depuis le debut ça fait plaise. Tu m'as fait marrer avec leur yeux qui s'illuminent dans le noir, ça m'a fait penser aux Goa'uld dans Stargate. Bref je délire. Emiko et Onarluca désolée de vous rendre triste ou de vous faire pleurer ce n'était pas mais alors pas du tout dans mes attention...^^ Ashérit et King Pumkin vous inquiétez pas, Danzo j'en vais mon affaire, reste a choisir qui va le buter. J'hésite encore. King Pumkin, j'ai lu ta fic sur bleach, et j'ai trop kiffé la killeuse de démon. Continue !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 6**

Le bureau de la Godaime trembla sous les poings rageurs de Nara Shikaku. Calme face à la tempête qui faisait rage en face d'elle, Tsunade conserva son masque de compassion. C'est la première fois qu'elle laissait un ninja se laisser à un tel débordement dans son bureau.

Mais le juunin n'en avait cure. Lorsque Kakashi était venu le chercher aux aurores dans sa demeure pour l'amener chez l'Hokage, jamais, ô grand jamais, il s'était attendu à une telle nouvelle.

_Flash-back_

L'Hokage était tendue, ça il l'avait senti dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce.

Inquiet, il avait patiemment attendu que Tsunade calme son combat intérieur. De but en blanc la kunoichi la plus puissante du village s'était assis et avait annoncé.

" Nous avons capturé Danzo, il y a quelques jours, dit-elle en essayant de tranquilliser sa voix.

_ Les juunins ont été informé de cela, Tsunade-sama.

_ Hum... en effet. Nous avons longuement interrogés Danzo et il semblerait qu'il nous ait dissimulé quelques informations capitales.

_..."

Shikaku ne dit rien. D'abord parce qu'on lui avait appris à se taire lorsqu'on a rien d'intéressant à dire et après parce qu'il voyait bien que la Godaime avait du mal à lui révéler ce qui lui pesait sur le cœur. Le silence se prolongeait et Shikaku osa :

" Tsunade-sama... vous semblez vouloir me dire quelque chose ?

_ Euh... oui. Il semble que vous ayez perdu votre... premier enfant il y a 25 ans... n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui... En quoi... cela nous intéresse-t-il ?"

Tsunade sentit immédiatement que le shinobi s'était tendu. Il ne semblait pas aimer parler de cela. En même temps quels parents aimaient se rappeler de tels instants. Mal à l'aise, son débit de parole s'accéléra en conséquence.

" Yamanaka a sondé l'esprit de Danzo pendant de longues heures et nous avons découvert que Danzo a falsifié de nombreuses naissances. Faisant déclarer les enfants mort-nés, il a utilisé les nourrissons pour de sordides expériences. Un seul enfant a survécu, le vôtre. Kaenguma Nara."

Tsunade releva le visage et sonda les yeux du chef du clan Nara. Bouche ouverte, l'homme ne semblait toujours pas s'être remis de ses nouvelles. Elle en profita pour finir.

" Danzo a mené de nombreuses expériences sur les bijuus. Il a essayé plusieurs fois de sceller des démons dans des enfants de ninjas avec un fort potentiel héréditaire. Votre... fille est, comment dire cela... Elle est le jinchuuriki de Gobi."

Tsunade avait fini. Pour l'essentiel, elle avait raconté à Shikaku ce qu'il devait savoir. Mais le manque de réaction chez le juunin était inquiétant. Silencieuse, elle essayait de sonder les sentiments du juunin. Shikaku semblait retenir sa respiration et elle crut que ses yeux allaient lui sortir des orbites.

Brusquement, l'homme qui venait d'apprendre qu'il était père pour la seconde fois, prit une profonde inspiration et sortit du bureau, sans un mot.

L'homme n'arrivait plus à penser, plus à réfléchir. Il arpenta les rues de Konoha, comme vidé de son énergie. Ses pas trainants le menèrent droit au cimetière du village. Il ramassa la pelle du croque-mort qui trainait contre un mur. Il le connaissait par cœur. Il aurait pu se rendre sur la tombe de son enfant les yeux fermés.

Akimichi Chouza avait vu passé son meilleur ami devant le restaurant où il déjeunait en compagnie de son fils et de Shikamaru. Il remarqua immédiatement le trouble qui habitait le ninja. Il se releva brutalement, délaissant sans doute pour la première fois de sa vie son repas et lança à son fils.

" Choji va chercher Yoshino Nara. Shikaku a l'air d'aller mal.

_ Ok."

Le ton de son père inquiéta immédiatement les deux chuunins attablés. Choji ramassa ses affaires, un regard de regret peint sur le visage face à toute cette viande de perdue, son père le retint avant de partir.

" Amène là au cimetière, Shikaku se dirige là-bas.

_ Bien, lança Choji en partant.

_ Shikamaru avec moi."

Shikamaru avait suivi l'échange, un air étonné au visage. Il avait vu son père, il avait senti le profond malaise qui rongeait son cœur. Akimichi Chouza connaissait très bien son père, autant que lui et Choji se connaissait. Il lui fit confiance, il savait que le juunin avait perçu ce que lui n'avait pas pu voir.

Le plus discrètement possible, les deux ninjas avaient suivis le chef du clan Nara qui ramassait une pelle. En temps normal son père aurait remarqué la filature mais pas aujourd'hui. Shikaku tel un zombie arpentait les allées du cimetière pour s'arrêter devant une tombe. Une tombe que les deux hommes connaissaient bien. Shikaku et Yoshino parlaient peu de leur enfant décédé. Ils avaient surmonté cette épreuve ensemble.

Shikamaru ne l'avait appris que bien plus tard, à un âge où il pouvait comprendre les amères épreuves de la vie. Il s'était peu rendu sur la tombe de la sœur qu'il n'avait jamais connu mais il connaissait son emplacement et aujourd'hui il se demandait pourquoi son père allait se recueillir sur la tombe de sa fille.

Cachés où ils étaient, ils virent clairement Shikaku éclater en sanglot. Chouza eut un hoquet de stupeur : un homme tel que Nara ne montrait que très rarement ses faiblesses. Que s'était-il donc passé pour que son ami s'écroule ainsi ?

Yoshino Nara arriva en compagnie de Choji à l'instant même où le puissant cri de désespoir de Shikaku résonna dans les allées silencieuses. Ce cri d'une rare puissance, la glaça au plus profond de son âme. Elle n'avait jamais vu son époux ainsi. Jamais.

Elle plaqua sa main devant sa bouche lorsqu'elle vit son mari tomber à genoux et se mettre à creuser la terre comme un forcené. Shikamaru fut le premier à s'élancer, suivit de peu par les autres. D'une main, il saisit son père et essaya de le faire cesser son macabre dessein.

" Arrête papa ! Arrête !"

Tous les autres restaient sans voix. Le brillantissime génie de Konoha avait-il finalement disjoncté ? Shikaku ne répondait pas aux suppliques de son fils et Shikamaru lança un regard désespéré à sa mère.

La nature forte de la femme reprit rapidement le dessus et elle s'approcha de son époux.

" Shikaku ! Arrête ! Que fais-tu ? Je t'en prie, arrête !"

Sa voix se faisait de plus en plus suppliante à mesure que le trou se faisait plus profond. Personne n'osait interrompre le juunin. Tel un fou, Shikaku ne cessait de répéter.

" Impossible... impossible..."

Voir son mari ainsi choqua profondément Yoshino. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Devait-elle l'arrêter de profaner la tombe de son premier enfant ? Elle s'avança à nouveau dans la ferme intention de faire revenir son époux récalcitrant dans le droit chemin.

Une main ferme la retint : Yamanaka Inoichi. Il secoua négativement la tête, lui faisant implicitement comprendre que cela ne servait à rien. Un regard à Chouza, convint ce dernier de ne rien faire. La présence de Yamanaka calma tout le monde. Il était serein. Il semblait être au courant de quelque chose. Son regard noir dissuada quiconque de lui poser la moindre question.

Lorsque la pelle buta contre le cercueil de bois, tout le monde se tendit instinctivement. Shikaku sortit le cercueil de la terre et approcha une main tremblante pour l'ouvrir. Yoshino se dégagea alors de la poigne d'Inoichi et s'élança sur son mari.

" Non ! Arrête ! Tu n'as pas le droit !"

Au lieu de la repousser comme la dernière fois, Shikaku resserra la taille de sa femme contre lui. Sans un mot, toute son attention fixée sur le petit cercueil en face de lui, il approcha lentement sa main libre et l'ouvrit d'un coup sec.

Vide.

Le cercueil était vide.

Il eut un moment de flottement où Inoichi expliquait rapidement aux Akimichi et à Shikamaru ses découvertes durant l'interrogatoire de Danzo. Le hurlement que poussa Yoshino les fit tous retourner.

" NON !!! Mon bébé ! Où est-il ? Où est mon bébé ?"

La gigantesque claque qu'elle mit à Shikaku sembla le faire sortir de sa transe. Il enlaça tendrement sa femme dans l'étau puissant de ses bras, l'empêchant ainsi de la frapper, et lui expliqua rapidement ce qu'il savait.

Son épouse n'avait pas mis longtemps à comprendre, après tout elle appartenait au clan Nara, elle était forte. Elle pleura un instant dans ses bras. Mais le suivit courageusement lorsqu'il reprit la route en direction du bureau de l'Hokage.

Shikamaru quand à lui, restait stoïque. Seul Choji percevait le combat intérieur qui animait son ami. Ses sourcils se fronçaient légèrement et ses yeux continuellement en mouvement semblaient être comme à la recherche d'une réponse. Et la réponse fut : suit tes vieux chez l'Hokage.

C'est ainsi que Shikaku se retrouva une nouvelle fois dans le bureau de l'Hokage, frappant rageusement du plat de la main le bureau surchargé de dossier.

" Cet homme mérite la mort !!

_ Je le sais bien Shikaku, soupira Tsunade.

_ Alors qu'attendez-vous ?! Qu'attendez-vous pour le punir de ses crimes !

_ Son jugement..., commença-t-elle d'une voix douce.

_ Son... quoi ?! Vous vous foutez de ma gueule !!!, hurla-t-il hors de lui.

_ Shikaku, trancha la voix froide de Yoshino, calme toi."

Le ton qu'elle utilisa ne souffrait d'aucune réplique. Elle avait surmonté la nouvelle et son époux connaissait assez bien sa femme pour savoir qu'il ne fallait pas la contrariée, qu'importe la raison.

" Nous allons nous retirer Hokage-sama. Nous reviendrons discuter lorsque nous aurons les idées plus claires.

_ C'est une sage décision Yoshino.

_ Juste une chose...

_ Oui ?

_ A-t-il mentionné son état, où est-ce qu'elle se trouvait ? Est-elle...

_ Il semblerait qu'elle se soit enfuis des geôles dans lesquelles elle était retenue à ses quinze ans, intervint Inoichi, il l'a recherché pendant dix ans, sans retrouver la moindre trace d'elle.

_ Je vois.

_ Yoshino, Shikaku, poursuivit-il, je vous raccompagne chez vous. Je vous raconterais plus de détail."

D'un hochement de tête Tsunade donna son accord silencieux et regarda les six ninjas quitter son bureau.

La discussion avec Inoichi dura longtemps, trop pour Shikamaru qui discrètement s'éclipsa de la demeure familiale. Choji n'était pas là. Pour faire face aux rumeurs et pour éviter trop de question, il lui avait demandé de mettre les gens qu'il connaissait au courant. Il avait l'autorisation de Tsunade, ce n'était pas un secret. Seul le fait que sa... sœur soit un jinchuuriki devait être maintenu secret. Pour le reste, il avait le champ libre.

Il alla sur le toit de son immeuble, son espace réservé, son lieu favori. Il avait du mal à réaliser que dorénavant, il n'était plus seul. C'était étrange de savoir qu'en réalité, il était le cadet d'une sœur qu'il n'avait jamais vu, jamais connu et surtout qui était revenue d'entre les morts.

Il était contrarié. En réalité, il n'aimait pas réfléchir aux choses qu'il ne pouvait contrôlées. Il se sentait concerné mais en même temps, il ne pouvait rien faire. Danzo avait cherché sa sœur pendant près de dix ans ce n'était pas lui qui allait la retrouver maintenant.

Selon Inoichi, elle portait le bijuu Gobi, elle était donc tout comme Naruto menacée par l'Akatsuki. Shikamaru se tendit à cette pensée. Il détestait cette organisation, pour ce qu'il faisait aux jinchuurikis mais aussi pour ce qu'il avait fait à son maître : Asuma, mort de leurs mains.

" Ne te torture pas trop, Shika."

La gracieuse voix de Neji le sortit de ses pensées. Il soupira sans ouvrir les yeux en le sentant s'asseoir à ses côtés. Neji posa simplement la main sur son front, lui signifiant par là même qu'il était au courant.

Intérieurement, Shikamaru sourit. Il adorait Neji pour cela. Pour cette absence de mot inutile. Toujours des gestes, jamais de paroles. L'Hyuuga accordait bien plus d'importance aux actes qu'aux mots, tout comme lui. C'est peut-être pour cela qu'ils s'entendaient aussi bien. Il sentit Neji s'allonger à ses côtés, se pelotonnant contre son torse.

Au fil des années, Shikamaru s'était avantageusement étoffé. Grand, près de 1m90 et ses larges épaules l'avaient placé dans la catégorie des mecs à muscles. Même s'il ne travaillait pas sa musculature mais plutôt son cerveau, il ne pouvait rejeter le potentiel génétique que lui avait offert dame nature.

Neji était quand à lui bien plus fin. Taillé pour la vitesse, il était mince, vif et rapide comme l'éclair. Ses muscles se faisaient discrets sous sa peau blanche presque translucide mais Shikamaru savait que la puissance était là. Il aimait son corps. Il aimait son esprit. Et plus important que tout, il aimait sa présence à ses côtés.

Les deux hommes s'étaient rapprochés lors de la convalescence de Naruto. Neji avait apporté son soutien à Shikamaru, un jour sur un banc et le jeune Nara le lui avait bien rendu lorsqu'il avait trouvé Neji totalement effondré par l'état de Naruto.

Pendant longtemps, ils s'étaient cherchés. Ils avaient eu de longues discussions, apprenant à mieux se connaître. Puis il y eut ce jour, il y a deux ans où tout bascula. Neji arriva chez Shikamaru troublé, à la limite d'être furieux.

Shikamaru l'avait creusé. Il avait surpris sa chère et tendre cousine en position plus qu'équivoque avec le jeune Inuzuka. Ouais, le mec aux chiens, persifla Neji. Il avait tenté de la raisonner, après tout c'était de leur âge. Hinata avait passé le cap, il fallait qu'il se détende. Et comme pour prouver ses dires, Shikamaru enlaça doucement un Neji plus qu'étonné avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Neji s'était rendu presque immédiatement.

Shikamaru ouvrit les yeux, plongeant directement son regard dans les orbes laiteux de son amant. Il soupira à nouveau.

" Bordel... j'ai une sœur."

Le dire à voix haute lui semblait bizarre, il semblait comme le réaliser. Il regarda les nuages en reniflant, fuyant le regard étrange de son partenaire qui semblait fouiller en lui.

" Nous nous concentrerons sur l'Akatsuki, Shikamaru. Ainsi nous la retrouverons. Elle et Naruto."

En quelques mots, Shikamaru sentit son cœur se faire plus léger. Il tourna son visage vers Neji et lui offrit un léger sourire comme il savait les faire. Un peu sur le côté, un sourire détendu et confiant. Un sourire qui, il le savait, faisait toujours craquer son amant.

Celui-ci fit la moue et fit courir ses doigts sur son torse.

" Mmh Shika, j'ai envie maintenant.

_ Quoi ?, fit Shikamaru jouant la comédie, pour un simple petit sourire.

_ Tu sais que c'est bien plus que ça.

_ Ici, fut la seule réponse du Nara.

_ Dis tout de suite que tu es trop fatigué...

_ Jamais pour toi !, s'écria Shikamaru en se jetant sur son amant."

Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément. Neji écarta les cuisses permettant ainsi à Shikamaru de s'installer entre ses jambes. Ils se pressèrent langoureusement l'un contre l'autre, s'excitant doucement par le frottement de leurs vêtements sur leur peau, par leur souffle chaud.

Neji adorait sentir le poids de Shikamaru sur lui. S'était comme le poids de son amour et cela ne l'excitait que davantage. Neji rejeta la tête en arrière, s'arrachant à regret à l'antre chaude et humide de son amant et commença à grignoter son cou tout en le délestant de sa veste de shinobi.

Shikamaru comprit le message. Neji n'avait jamais dissimulé leur liaison mais entre la cacher et faire l'amour sur les toits il y avait un monde. Neji était un homme discret. Il savait que la situation les excitait tous les deux, tant qu'on ne les surprenait pas.

Il se releva, jetant sa veste au loin. Alors qu'il était affairé à défaire la boucle de sa ceinture, Neji se débarrassa habilement de son pantalon et de son boxer. L'Hyuuga n'attendit même pas que son amant retire son pantalon, et le plaqua contre lui. Il lécha prestement les deux doigts que lui présentait Shikamaru puis s'intéressa au cou de son aimé. La préparation fut rapide, son corps avait l'habitude des étreintes du jeune Nara. Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son deuxième suçon qu'il sentit Shikamaru le pénétrer lentement.

Neji arqua son dos, banda ses muscles, entoura la taille de Shikamaru de ses jambes fuselées et s'empala d'un seul coup sur la virilité de son amant. Les deux hommes grognèrent de concert. Neji passa ses mains sous le pantalon de son amant et les mains sur ses fesses l'incitèrent à poursuivre.

" Tu es pressé Neji, demanda-t-il d'une voix innocente.

_ Hn... J'ai envie..."

Un violent coup de rein répondit à sa demande et Neji se mordit les lèvres pour empêcher un cri de franchir la barrière de ses dents.

" Laisse... aah ! Laisse-toi aller... Neji.

_ J'ai pas... hn... trop envie qu'on... nous... découvraaaahh !"

Shikamaru sourit en sentant qu'il venait de trouver le point sensible de son amant. Il le molesta durement faisant se tordre de plaisir son amant sous lui. Il eut un sourire satisfait en voyant Neji totalement transporté, oublieux de l'endroit où ils étaient, les joues rouges, le souffle court, les plaintes non retenues s'échappant de sa gorge. Il était le seul à le voir ainsi.

" Aah... Shika... encore... han ! Ah... ici..."

Neji ne lui résistait jamais et Shikamaru était fier de pouvoir se targuer d'être la seule personne à faire chavirer le cœur et le corps de l'Hyuuga. Shikamaru se pencha sur lui, dévorant sa bouche et accélérant la cadence dans le même mouvement, se régalant des râles qui mouraient au fond de sa gorge.

Les deux hommes s'enlacèrent durement, sentant le moment de la libération arriver, leurs mouvements se faisant plus erratiques, plus fougueux encore.

Neji posa son front, recouvert d'une fine pellicule de sueur, sur le menton de son amant. Il aimait sentir la peau de son compagnon caresser son visage. Le contact fut de courte durée car les hommes se rejetèrent en arrière sous le coup de la délicieuse jouissance qui les prit brutalement. Ils se libérèrent tous les deux dans un râle puissant.

Ils échangèrent quelques caresses, quelques baisers, désireux de faire durer le moment puis dans un commun accord, ils se relevèrent et s'habillèrent rapidement.

Neji, le souffle encore court par l'effort lança :

" Tu peux sortir Choji."

Shikamaru sursauta surprit, il s'était pas rendu compte de la présence de son ami. Choji, légèrement gêné de les avoir dérangés dans ce moment d'intimité, sortit lentement et monta les dernières marches qui le séparaient du toit.

" Désolé de vous déranger mais Shikamaru, l'Hokage te demande toute urgence.

_ Y'a pas de mal Choji, répondit tranquillement Shikamaru."

Choji avait été l'un des premiers au courant de leur liaison, il était son ami le plus cher. Le ninja ne les avait pas jugé. Mieux que tout, il avait été heureux pour son ami. Heureux qu'une personne apprécie sa personnalité parfois difficile à vivre.

Shikamaru après un dernier baiser à Neji, un clin d'œil coquin à Choji s'éclipsa rapidement. Laissant les deux personnes les plus chères à son cœur rouge de gêne.

C'est serein qu'il toqua à la porte du bureau, mais son bien-être disparu aussitôt lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la Godaime. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. La kunoichi avait la mine défaite, son trouble était profond et la fatigue qu'il percevait dans ses yeux était immense. Que se passait-il donc ?

" Shikamaru, souffla Tsunade, ferme la porte derrière toi et prend un siège."

Le shinobi tressaillit mais obtempéra. Une fois assis Tsunade poursuivit.

" J'ai besoin de tes conseils."

Il faillit sursauter sur son siège, surpris et mal à l'aise par la demande de l'Hokage.

" Demandez-moi ce que vous voulez Hokage.

_ J'ai reçu plusieurs lettres des différents Kage et Daimyo. Je te laisse les consulter avant de poursuivre cette conversation, continua-t-elle en lui tendant un dossier."

Shikamaru se saisit du dossier et commença sa lecture. Ses mains tremblèrent et les jointures de ses doigts blanchirent à mesure qu'il prenait connaissance de leurs contenus. Il releva le visage pour regarder la Godaime comme pour que la femme en face de lui confirme les informations contenues dans ses lettres par un regard.

Mais Tsunade ne le regardait pas. Debout, elle regardait à travers la baie vitrée le village en contrebas. La lassitude de ses traits, l'inquiétude dans son regard confirma ses craintes : tout ceci n'était pas une plaisanterie.

Avant que Shikamaru ne puisse ouvrir la bouche, Tsunade se retourna.

" Je n'ai pas encore fait d'annonce officielle, mais ses lettres ont été vérifiées. Elles sont authentiques.

_ Je vois.

_ Konoha entre officiellement en guerre contre les pays de l'Eau, de la Foudre, de la Terre, de la Pluie, de l'Herbe et de la Cascade, énonça Tsunade."

Shikamaru déglutit difficilement.

" Seuls les pays du Riz, détruit par Sasuke n'a pas répondu à l'alliance ainsi que le pays du Vent avec qui nous avons un traité de bonne-entente.

_ Gaara ne se lancerait pas dans une attaque contre nous, lança le shinobi.

_ C'est plus compliqué que cela. Officiellement un village caché est autonome d'un point de vue militaire et politique néanmoins le seigneur d'un pays peut, officieusement bien sûr, influencer voir obliger un Kage à faire ce qu'il décide.

_ Donc pour l'instant six pays nous ont déclarés la guerre donc s'ajoute à cela six villages cachés dont trois avec des Kage à leurs têtes, résuma difficilement Shikamaru.

_ En effet le village caché de la Brume du pays de l'Eau dirigé par le Mizukage, le village caché des Nuages du pays de la Foudre dirigé par le Raikage et enfin le village caché de la Roche du pays de la Terre dirigé par la Tsuchikage."

Le silence se fit, lourd, puis Tsunade reprit.

" Le pays du Feu fera l'annonce officielle de son entrée en guerre d'ici quelques heures, Konoha suivra ensuite. Nous annoncerons le début de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja."

Ne laissant pas le silence s'installer suite à cette déclaration, Shikamaru se releva vivement.

" Bien, je suppose que vous ne m'avez pas fait venir dans le seul but de m'apprendre tout ça.

_ Non en effet, je souhaite que tu t'occupes de mettre en place...

_ Je m'en occupe, je vous laisse la voie diplomatique. Pour commencer, nous devons rappeler tous les ninjas en missions et notamment les shinobis qui sont hors des frontières du pays du Feu.

_ Bien, Shizune !!!"

La jeune femme entra recevant de rapides instructions de son Hokage. Shikamaru continua comme possédé.

" Bien avant toute chose nous devons connaître la position de Suna et du pays du Vent. Il possède une grande puissance militaire et pourrait devenir de sérieux alliés mais aussi parce qu'ils sont très proches de nos frontières et leur alliance avec eux nous soulagerait d'un front supplémentaire.

_ J'ai déjà envoyé un message au Kazekage par la voie express, j'attends sa réponse.

_ Pourquoi ?, se dit soudain Shikamaru en cessant tout mouvement.

_ Pourquoi quoi ?, répéta surprise la Godaime.

_ Pourquoi cette guerre ? Pourquoi maintenant ?"

Tsunade tendit un autre papier à Shikamaru qui le prit vivement.

" Une lettre du Raikage, plutôt virulente, commença-t-il, et... oh Dieux... Impossible !

_ Il ne peut y avoir de négociations, pas sur ce terrain-là en tout cas. Je me demande juste comment a-t-il pu être au courant.

_ Danzo... Lorsque la création des armes ultimes a commencé, récita machinalement Shikamaru, les villages cachés se sont mis d'accord en secret pour ne posséder chacun qu'une seule de ses armes.

_ Avant de se laisser capturer, poursuivit-elle, Danzo a révélé aux villages cachés que Konoha possédait deux jinchuurikis rendant ainsi caducs tous les traités que nous avions pu signer depuis la fin de la Troisième grande Guerre Ninja.

_ D'après ce que j'en sais, le Raikage est un homme au sang chaud qui avait déjà causé des problèmes à Konoha il y a une vingtaine d'années à la naissance de Naruto ne supportant pas que Konoha ait le Kyuubi et eux seulement le Hachichi.

_ En effet, tu sembles avoir bien potassé les documents top secrets.

_ Vous vouliez que je sois au fait de toute cette histoire, et vous m'avez donné un accès total à la salle des archives.

_ Je ne pensais pas que tu retiendrais autant d'informations. Tu ne sembles pas si fainéant que cela.

_ Dans des moments importants comme celui-ci je fais des efforts."

Tsunade sentit le malaise qui habitait le jeune homme malgré le fait qu'il essayait de détendre l'atmosphère, ses mains tremblaient entrainant la lettre du Raikage dans un tremblotage incessant.

" Shikamaru, reprit-elle d'une voix dure, tu penses bien que je ne peux accepter les conditions du Raikage pour mettre fin à cette guerre.

_ ...

_ Me demander de choisir entre Naruto et Kaenguma, de retirer l'un de leur bijuu, tuant l'hôte par la même occasion, et de le remettre à un village caché ne possédant pas d'arme ultime pour rétablir l'équilibre des forces.

_ Pourtant c'est la solution la moins dangereuse. Nous perdrons énormément d'homme dans cette guerre. Une vie contre des centaines, n'est-ce pas là la solution la plus simple ?

_ Bien sûr, mais ce serait accepter le fait que les jinchuurikis ne sont que des armes et non pas des êtres vivants."

Shikamaru se retourna et regarda à son tour le village à travers la fenêtre. Où était la solution ? Qu'elle était-elle ? Y'en avait-il une seulement ? D'un point de vue éthique, l'Hokage avait raison, il ne pouvait le nier. Mais la guerre était à leur porte et ils allaient devoir combattre pour des jinchuurikis qui n'étaient même pas présent au village.

Naruto était son ami, Kaenguma sa sœur. Ces armes ultimes, ces problèmes, c'étaient les hommes avides de pouvoirs qui les avaient créés et aujourd'hui ça allait être eux qui allaient en payer le prix.

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa : **_Mignon le couple Shika/Neji, j'aime vraiment beaucoup. Ce chapitre est vraiment bien. Je me mets sans problème à la place de la famille de Shikamaru et leur souffrance est vraiment dure. Danzo salaud !! A mort !!Comme ça doit être difficile d'avoir pleuré un enfant mort née et en fin de compte elle est vivante mais seulement parce qu'elle a un bijuu en elle. C'est trop horrible. Et cette guerre qui arrive…. Holalala… se battre a cause d'un enfoiré comme Danzo qui a tout balancé… Qu'il crève de milles souffrance sous genjutsu. Laisse Sasuke s'occupé de lui. Fais le souffrir encore et encore._

_Vraiment je crois que ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés depuis le début. Il est parfait avec la dose d'émotion qu'il faut et aussi des révélations, de l'action (à venir) non rien à dire il est nickel chrome._

**Remarque de l'auteur : **_ouais t'as raison c'est un couple qui sort un peu du commun et qui s'accorde quand même. Je te promets et je vous promets un très grand moment de sang et de carnage pour la punition de Danzo. Mais comme toute bonne vermine qui se respecte, il est difficile à éradiquer._

_Petite rectification. Kaenguma n'est pas vivante parce qu'elle a Gobi en elle. Elle est vivante parce que sur les dizaines d'enfant sur lesquels Danzo a essayé d'implanter le bijuu, seul Kaenguma a survécu. En fait pour la précision, Danzo voulait allier les pouvoir d'un bijuu avec un ninja au fort patrimoine génétique (comme les Hyuuga par exemple ou les Uchiha ou encore les Nara.) Il a réussi uniquemet avec Kaenguma._

_La guerre... des idées sur comment vont réagir les jinchuurikis a cette nouvelle ?_

_Merci en tout cas pour tes compliments Mimosa et pour ton remarquable travail. Merci à tous pour vos reviews, elle m'ont fait avancer à la vitesse de la lumière...._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes : **_Je suis ultra heureuse que le couple Neji/Shika vou__s plaisent. Pour tou__t vous avouer j'avais pas du tout prévu ça comme ça. Pour le chapitre sur les Nara, tout est venu comme ça et je me suis dit : Shikamaru avec qui et j'ai vu Neji dans ma tête. Voilà !_

_King Pumkin, je t'informe qu'en plus du lemon du chapitre 6 sur lequel apparemment tu as bien bloqué, la guerre se prépare pour Konoha, les Nara viennent d'apprendre... ah bon tu sais déjà tout ça ?...^^ petit lemon dans ce chapitre ci aussi rien que pour toi. Attention sois attentive, il est court._

_Ce que je remarque c'est que Onarluca tu es très méchante avec Kaenguma. Sache... que j'ai créé ce perso avec amour et abandon de moi, je suis (et Kaenguma aussi sois en sure) très blessée...^^ euh... comment tu voudrais la faire mourir juste par curiosité..._

_Merci pour ceux qui ont le courage de poster quelques reviews... je ne le dirais jamais assez.

* * *

_

Petite précision :

_ Dialogues normaux

__ Dialogues des bijuus en pensées_

_**_ Dialogues des bijuus lorsqu'ils prennent le contrôle.

* * *

**_

**Chapitre 7**

Naruto pouffa derrière son masque en voyant Kaenguma éjecter un shinobi de Suna dans les airs. Enfin Kaenguma... lui seul savait qui elle était derrière le masque qu'elle portait tout comme lui. Naruto haussa les épaules, amusé, devant le regard furieux du shinobi qui se relevait difficilement. Ce même shinobi qui lui faisait de l'œil depuis le début de la mission.

Naruto soupira et se permit de jauger la marchandise à l'abri derrière son masque. Pas mal, fut sa première pensée. De taille moyenne, plus mince que lui, une gueule pas encore ravagée par les combats. Brun aux yeux verts. Alors qu'il se relevait la vision qui s'offrit à lui, le fit immédiatement penser : joli petit cul. Et alors que le shinobi laissait la place à son collègue, il passa à côté de Naruto, lui offrit une œillade aguicheuse. Naruto sursauta à peine à la sensation de la main sur son derrière. Et sa troisième pensée fut : j'adore !

__ Moi aussi ! Il a son charme._

___ Rhaa Kyuu, ne t'en mêle pas. Tu me déconcentres à chaque fois.

Il fit un doigt à Kaenguma qui se marrait alors qu'elle affrontait sans grand enthousiasme un énième adversaire. La scène n'avait pas échappé à la jinchuuriki. Il voulut lui tirer la langue mais le masque l'en empêchait. Bordel ! Cette Kaenguma faisait ressortir en lui des réactions de gamins qu'il avait réussi à éradiquer lors de son départ de Konoha. En gros, elle fissurait l'épaisse muraille qu'il avait construite autour de lui.

Et la chaleur, une horreur. Il venait à peine de quitter le désert. Faut dire que cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas voyagé avec des ninjas, c'est à dire aussi rapidement que des tortues. Si les jinchuurikis avaient étés seuls ils auraient traversé ce désert en dix minutes et pas en une journée. C'était la faute de Gaara tout ça. Alors qu'ils se préparaient à aller à Konoha saluer une dernière et mortelle fois Danzo, Gaara avait fait irruption dans les quartiers réservés aux invités.

La guerre.

Naruto connaissait bien Gaara mais c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait si... perturbé. Son débit de parole était toujours aussi lent, sa voix était basse, ses bras étaient croisés et son regard était celui d'un psychopathe, pas de grand changement apparemment à part le fait qu'il parcourait la pièce de long en large sans s'arrêter, de manière fébrile. C'était assez flippant pour les gens qui le connaissaient.

Le plan changeait. Ils allaient toujours à Konoha mais Gaara leur servait de couverture. Il leur autorisait à se faire passer pour des Anbus de Suna. Ainsi ils pouvaient aller et venir tranquillement à Konoha, rendre visite à Danzo et combattre à leur côté sans se soucier de préserver leur identité.

Kaenguma avait accepté le plan. Naruto, plus réticent, avait dû se laisser convaincre. Il n'aimait pas cela, revenir au pays comme on dit. Il était bien seul et voulait le rester. Mais l'empressement de Kaenguma était contagieux et finalement, il s'était prêté au jeu.

En réponse favorable à l'Hokage, Gaara envoyait quelques émissaires diplomatiques à Konoha, entouré d'une bonne escorte dont faisait partie les deux jinchuurikis. Le Kazekage s'était assuré qu'il n'ait aucune mission à part le fait d'entrainer les troupes shinobis de Suna.

Ce que s'évertuait à faire Kaenguma depuis une bonne demi-heure. Ils avaient fait escale une fois le désert traversé. Les deux ninjas s'étaient éloignés. Ils avaient longuement discuté de leur passé respectif. Bien sûr, certaines choses avaient été passées sous silence, des deux côtés, mais les deux jinchuurikis étaient content de cette mise au point. Ils étaient plus proches qu'ils le croyaient.

" Bordel !, se plaint Naruto, à ce rythme on n'arrivera jamais à Konoha.

_ Contrairement à nous autres jinchuurikis fusionnés avec leurs bijuus, répliqua la jeune femme, les humains ont besoins de se reposer et de dormir.

_ Les humains... hein ?

_ Nos capacités sont différentes, répondit Kaenguma, nos besoins également, alors oui, je ne me considère pas vraiment comme une humaine pure souche.

_ Ça se tient...

_ Bon je vais retourner aider à l'entrainement. Baki m'a demandé si je pouvais élever le niveau chez ses jeunes recrues."

Naruto répondit par un signe de la main. En réalité, il était plutôt étonné que le sombre Baki, le juunin et enseignant de la feu équipe de Gaara, demande à une Anbu dont il ne savait rien de l'aide. A force de réfléchir, il finit par hausser les épaules et regarda Kaenguma mettre la pâtée en moins de deux aux petits jeunes. Gaara avait dû faire pression pour que personne ne pose trop de question.

Il regarda encore quelques instants la jeune femme faire des ravages dans les troupes de Suna. Malgré ses hauts talons aiguilles, sa mobilité était parfaite. Naruto la soupçonnait même de ralentir pour ne pas paraître suspecte.

Il se releva au bout d'un moment et d'un signe il montra à Baki, chef d'équipe, qu'il partait patrouiller dans les environs. Lorsqu'il eut son accord, Naruto s'éclipsa rapidement. Il avait besoin d'être au calme pour réfléchir. Tout était allé si vite.

La mort de Shichibi, la rencontre avec Kaenguma, la capture de Danzo, la guerre...

Cette putain de guerre dont ils étaient les principaux responsables. Il s'accroupit au pied d'un arbre et se tint la tête entre les mains.

" C'est ma faute, murmura-t-il.

_ Tu as tort."

La voix impérieuse de Kaenguma lui fit relever la tête et il darda son regard sur elle. Apparemment elle avait délaissé l'entrainement pour se joindre à ses sombres pensées.

" Oh ! Vraiment, lança-t-il ironique.

_ Je ne te laisserais pas penser cela ne serais-ce qu'une seule seconde.

_ Cette guerre débute parce que Konoha possède deux jinchuurikis !, cria Naruto.

_ Non mais tu t'entends parler !, répliqua Kaenguma, Possède... Jinchuurikis... Tu entres dans leur jeu. Ils t'ont bien manipulé ! Bravo ! Tu arrives à te considérer comme étant la propriété de Konoha à présent ?

_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire..., souffla le jeune homme

_ Tu l'as dit et pour moi c'est pareil."

Naruto toujours accroupit se perdit dans la contemplation de la terre à ses pieds, ne sachant plus quoi dire. En réalité depuis qu'il était arrivé à Suna, il était fatigué. Fatigué de tant de monde autour de lui. Il voulait seulement être seul. La Kunoichi, sembla ressentir son malaise et s'approcha de lui.

" Naruto..., reprit-t-elle doucement, pour moi cette... guerre, n'est que la conséquence directe des actes impardonnables des villages cachés. A trop rechercher de puissance, ils vont s'entretuer pour les armes qu'ils voulaient posséder. Armes soit dit en passant, qu'ils ne possèdent même pas et qui sont pour la plupart aux mains de l'Akatsuki.

_ Je sais tout cela.

_ Où est le malaise alors ?

_ Je n'arrive pas à m'en réjouir comme tu le fais.

_ Je ne m'en réjouis pas. Loin de là, répliqua Kaenguma, des hommes vont mourir, par centaines, pour une guerre qui ne les concerne pas.

_ Je pense que c'est cela qui me dérange. Même si j'essaye de m'en défaire, je connais les ninjas de Konoha, je sais ce qu'ils valent et je sais aussi que pour la plupart, la jeune génération entre autre, ils ne connaissaient pas l'existence des jinchuurikis.

_Je comprends, dit-elle doucement, ce sont tes amis...

_ Ce ne sont PAS mes amis ! Jamais !

_ Ok...

_ C'est juste que...

_ Moi aussi, reprit-elle, je pense comme toi. Des shinobis de valeurs sans grand lien avec l'existence des bijuus, vont périr pour que les puissants en ce monde rétablissent l'équilibre de force qui n'est même pas sous leur contrôle.

_ Il y a de quoi devenir fou, lâcha Naruto.

_ Ouais comme tu dis, soupira Kaenguma.

_ Où est la solution ?

_ Il n'y en a pas, lâcha Kaenguma, j'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens avec Gobi. Tant qu'il y aura des armes ultimes, il y aura des guerres pour la possession de ces armes.

_ La mort, la mort semble être la solution.

__ Comment peux-tu penser cela, Kitsune ?_

_ Je refuse de mourir !, hurla alors la jeune femme, pas pour donner satisfaction à ces fils de chienne !

__ Elle a raison Gamin !_

_ Je...

_ Avoir une vie de martyre, continua-t-elle, cela te semble être la solution pour que tous vivent heureux. Et toi dans tout ça. Toi qui a souffert, qui a été méprisé, a qui ont a fait des choses innommables, tu trouves ça juste.

_ Non !

_ Te sacrifier encore et toujours ! Tu vas devoir penser un peu à toi. Je veux plus rien entendre sur la mort. Le sujet est clos.

__ Avec moi également, Kitsune. Je n'irais pas sur ce terrain-là avec toi._

_ Oui...

_ Rien ne t'empêches de les aider, de combattre pour ce qui te sembles juste. Mais ne te sacrifies plus pour eux. Ils ne le méritent pas."

Naruto hocha la tête silencieusement. Comme elle l'avait dit le sujet était clos et la pire des solutions écartée. Il fallait faire avec le reste maintenant et est-ce que cela allait suffire ? Ce n'était pas certains.

Soudain, Naruto perçut un bruit. Une personne pénétrait à l'intérieur de la forêt, discrètement. Kaenguma sourit et lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

" Ton rendez-vous de ce soir est avancé, mon seigneur.

_ Oh ça va... tu vas pas t'y mettre."

Keanguma haussa un sourcil et le regarda les yeux ronds. Naruto expliqua d'un ton las.

" Kyuubi est un vrai pervers.

__ C'est même pas... en fait si c'est vrai..._

_ Toi aussi ! Gobi c'est pareil, il a tenu à faire mon éducation sexuelle dès mon plus jeune âge.

_ Et je... suppose que tu as été réceptive à ses leçons, demanda Naruto du bout des lèvres.

_ Bien sûr, lança la jeune femme avec fierté, j'étais jeune à l'époque.

__ J'ai l'impression que Gobi a eu une élève attentive contrairement à moi._

__ _Eh !!

_ Oui ?

_ Non pas toi, Kyuubi encore. Bref, je te laisse, le petit serait capable de se perdre.

_ Ouais vas-y mollo quand même, sinon il nous ralentira."

La Nara n'eut que pour seule réponse un clin d'œil de Naruto, de nouveau de bonne humeur. Le jeune homme s'éclipsa rapidement dans la végétation. Il ne mit que quelques secondes à retrouver sa proie qui effectivement semblait le chercher.

Naruto le regarda pendant quelques instants de son perchoir. En à peine une seconde, il se laissa tomber pour réapparaître aux côtés du jeune homme.

" Ah ! Vous m'avez fait peur Sakashita-sama.

_ Le sama ne sera pas nécessaire avec moi, beau gosse, répondit Naruto d'une voix sensuelle en se rapprochant de lui."

Le ninja accrocha ses bras autour de sa nuque, parfaitement à l'aise dans l'atmosphère ambiante et lui susurra à l'oreille.

" Pourtant j'aurais cru que vous étiez le genre d'homme à aimer ce genre d'attention de la part de ses subordonnés.

__ Oulah ! Il est chaud celui-là..."_

Naruto sourit sous son masque et rapprocha le shinobi de Suna d'une étreinte possessive. Sans relever la remarque, il lui prit le menton et le força à le regarder. Gay mais actif, faut pas déconner quand même. Personne ne l'avait touché là depuis... Lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il était attiré par les hommes, il en avait été mortifié. Lui ! Pourquoi lui ? Avec tout ce qu'il avait vécu.

Il s'était cru fou et puis finalement sa première fois s'était assez bien passé. Depuis il dominait toujours ses ébats cherchant plus que jamais à se perdre dans la moiteur des corps gémissant qui l'entouraient.

" Quel est ton nom mon mignon ?"

Ce faisant, il composa rapidement quelques signes, rendant son masque immatériel et commença à lui grignoter la nuque. L'homme retint un gémissement et souffla entre ses dents serrés.

"Komaku... je m'appelle Komaku.

_ Et qu'attends-tu de moi, Komaku."

Les mains de Naruto le délestèrent habilement de sa veste de chuunin. Une d'elle partie malaxer les fesses du jeune ninja tandis que l'autre enserra sa taille, flattant ses hanches. Cette fois-ci l'homme ne put retenir un gémissement alors que Naruto suçait avidement sa gorge offerte.

" Je veux... je veux... han...

_ Oui ?"

Alors que Komaku essayait de reprendre ses esprits, Naruto le défit rapidement de ses vêtements, mordant avidement son torse offert. Le jeune ninja agrippa fortement ses épaules, rejetant sa tête en arrière, se frottant langoureusement contre l'entre-jambe de Naruto, s'offrant de la plus belle des manières à son ainé.

Ce gars-là avait réussi à l'exciter en l'espace de quelques secondes. Pas mal... Naruto s'était toujours demandé comment il faisait pour attirer tous les homosexuels de la planète. Qu'il rentre dans un endroit et les gays lui tombaient dans les bras, masque ou pas. Bah... il n'allait pas s'en plaindre.

Sans autre forme de procès, Naruto enfonça un de ses doigts préalablement lubrifié dans l'intimité du jeune homme. Komaku se cabra sous l'intrusion et lança un regard plein d'envie au mystérieux Anbu en face de lui.

" Alors tu n'as pas répondu, que veux-tu Komaku ?"

Toujours sans répondre, le jeune homme se détacha de l'étreinte de Naruto et se laissa glisser au sol. Tournant le dos à Naruto, il se mit à quatre pattes offrant une vue imprenable au jinchuuriki qui la savourait en silence. Komaku releva le visage dans sa direction, et sortit un langoureux.

" Baisez-moi Sakashita-samaaaa...

__ Vas-y fonce Kitsune !_

_ Je crains de me voir dans l'obligation d'obéir, lança Naruto en se mettant à sa hauteur."

Le sourire victorieux du jeune homme ne lui échappa pas alors qu'il flattait doucement ses flans. Naruto se plaça au-dessus de lui. Déboutonnant rapidement son pantalon, il en profita pour libérer son sexe déjà gorgé de plaisir.

Il laissa rapidement sa langue glisser le long de la colonne vertébrale de sa prochaine victime. Celle-ci ne put retenir un frisson de bien-être, un léger cri lorsqu'il sentit la morsure sur sa hanche et un long râle lorsque le doigt revint titiller son intimité.

Komaku n'en revenait pas. Rien que par l'aura qu'il dégageait, le mystérieux Anbu l'avait excité en un rien de temps sur le terrain d'entrainement. Jouant le tout pour le tout, il l'avait séduit rapidement. Il avait plutôt l'expérience des hommes mais ce gars, en quelques caresses, quelques paroles, avait réussi à le mettre totalement à sa merci.

Les gestes de l'homme étaient méthodiques et rudes, touchant à chaque fois une zone érogène de son corps sans faillir. Cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il n'avait plus vécu ça.

Naruto buta sur le point sensible de son amant qui se cambra sous le plaisir fulgurant. Jugeant qu'il était prêt et ne pouvant plus se contenir lui-même, il se présenta devant l'orifice de son partenaire et le pénétra d'un seul coup.

Komaku se mordit les lèvres sous l'intrusion, de douleur, mais aussi pour ne pas trahir le plaisir ravageur qu'il ressentait à cet instant. Oui. Ça faisait pas mal de temps qu'il n'avait plus vécu ça : le sexe brutal et Dieu qu'il aimait ça.

Une des mains de Naruto se perdit dans sa nuque, pétrissant fermement son épaule, maintenant son corps cambré sous la pression, l'autre agrippait la hanche du jeune homme accompagnant ses larges et puissants mouvements. Le jeune homme ne put retenir ses cris de jouissances alors que Naruto le besognait durement.

" Ouiii.... ah ! Sakashita-samaaaaa....

_ Hn...

_ Plus... fort Sakashita-samaaa !"

Naruto agrippa les cheveux du jeune homme et tira pour le relever à lui. Il colla son torse à son dos et entreprit de la pilonner durement, touchant à chaque fois sa prostate et le faisant se tordre de plaisir. Le feu qui habitait le creux de ses reins était immense et le jeune homme ne pouvait que hurler, essayant de se soulager lui-même sa main vint rejoindre son sexe, gonflé, dur, douloureux.

" Oh ! Ouiii ! Comme ça... Sakash..."

Naruto se retira et se rengaina d'un seul coup touchant sans faillir son point sensible, ne le laissant pas finir sa phrase. Komaku hurla son plaisir. Son cerveau était déconnecté, il n'était plus qu'un corps sous un autre, puissant, sauvage et libre.

L'Anbu le dominait totalement. Komaku n'avait jamais connu pareille sensation. Il avait l'impression d'être un pantin, une marionnette sous les griffes d'une bête sauvage. D'un geste brusque, Naruto saisit la main de Komaku l'empêchant d'assouvir l'insoutenable plaisir qui l'habitait et le retourna, changeant l'angle de la pénétration.

" Aaahan... encore... plus..."

Komaku écarta largement les cuisses permettant ainsi une pénétration encore plus profonde. Le sexe de Naruto le tapait sans relâche, l'écartelant au plus profond de ses entrailles. Il ne pouvait plus rien faire, à part subir. Il s'accrocha aux épaules musclées de son ainé et se laissa secouer par le ressac incessant.

Le corps de Komaku était recouvert de sueur alors que le sien, à peine essoufflé par l'effort continuant ses sauvages va et viens. Le sexe... Pour Naruto c'était aussi bon que l'Ophrim, peut-être même meilleur. Cela lui permettait d'oublier, pour un temps seulement. C'était lui qui menait la danse. Mais malheureusement cela ne durait jamais assez longtemps.

Il aurait pu tenir bien plus longtemps que cela, mais sentant la jouissance de son partenaire arriver, Naruto le mordit cruellement à l'épaule et se libéra dans un râle sourd. Alors que Komaku vivait son orgasme, fulgurant et puissant, à son tour, Naruto lécha la morsure et se retira laissant l'autre pantelant s'allonger à même le sol.

Il ne se perdait jamais dans de futiles caresses et câlins. Il prenait son plaisir avec un adulte consentant et ils s'en repartaient chacun de leur côté satisfait. Telles étaient les règles du jeu avec lui. Il se rajusta rapidement faisant comprendre au jeune ninja que le jeu était fini.

" Reste professionnel, lui lança-t-il."

Par là même, il lui dit implicitement que ses histoires de coucheries n'interféraient pas avec son travail, et qu'il fallait mieux qu'il en face de même. Le jeune homme hocha la tête en se rhabillant lentement. Son souffle toujours erratique, ses yeux encore embrumés par l'orgasme qu'il venait de vivre, il mit plus de temps à se rendre présentable.

Mais le regard plein d'envie de Komaku n'échappa pas au jinchuuriki. Le chuunin ne semblait pas rassasié, Naruto savait qu'il n'en aurait pas fini avec lui. Bah... Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Dans un sourire ravageur comme il savait les faire, il le quitta.

Sans retourner au campement, il se choisit un point d'observation pour que Kyuubi puisse surveiller les environs le temps de sa méditation. Il s'assit sur la branche d'un arbre et observa les alentours.

Ce début de forêt lui rappelait cruellement les denses forêts de Konoha. Ah... ces bois touffus, verdoyants, parfois dangereux, ils lui manquaient. Son cœur se serra à cette pensée. Indéniablement, sa vie à Konoha lui manquait. Mais il était trop tard. Aujourd'hui, il était partagé. Entre la cause des jinchuurikis, sa propre survie face à l'Akatsuki et la défense de Konoha durant la guerre qui se préparait. Que choisir ? Il avait trop souffert... on l'avait trop fait souffrir !

__ Le Kitsune d'avant n'aurait pas choisi..._

_ Que veux-tu dire Kyuu ?

__ Pfff, tu n'es vraiment pas rapide, la fusion n'__a rien arrangé de ce __côté-là__._

___ Kyuu, fit le jeune homme d'un ton de reproche.

__ Projette toi 5 ans en arrière, seulement 5 ans. Qu'aurais-tu choisi ? Ta survie, la noble cause des jinchuurikis ou la guerre pour protéger Konoha..._

___ Je...

__Cela m'étonne que tu n'aies pas la réponse, Kitsune._

___ Je n'y arrive pas ! Je n'arrive pas à me voir à cette époque. C'est mon passé, je suis différent à présent.

__ Moi je vais te dire ce que tu aurais choisi..._

___ Non !! Kyuu, je ne veux rien entendre !

__ Les trois. Tu aurais choisis les trois solutions._

__ _Arrêtes ! Tais-toi !

_ _Non ! Tout ceci n'a que trop duré Kitsune ! Tu es un lâche !_

___ Arrêtes, sanglota Naruto, je t'en prie...

__ Lâche ! De ne pas te relever et de faire face à tes peurs !_

___..., les sanglots se firent plus forts et Naruto essayait de reprendre sa respiration tant bien que mal.

__ Lâche ! Tu fuis ton passé ! Tu fuis ceux qui pourraient t'aider ! Fuyard !_

__ _Kyuu... par...pitié...

__ Je ne te savais pas si faible... je ne te reconnais plus."_

S'en fut trop pour le jeune homme. Il hurla, de rage, de colère, de peine, de... Il hurla chassant loin de son esprit le démon-renard. A présent son bijuu lui faisait des reproches. Qu'avait-il donc fait de mal ? C'était lui la victime dans tout ça. C'était leur première vraie dispute depuis leur fusion, la première fois aussi où Naruto repoussa l'esprit du renard loin du sien, coupant toute conversation. L'abcès qui avait grossit en 4 ans avait commencé à se percer. Kyuubi allait-il l'abandonner lui aussi ?

Naruto essuya laborieusement les larmes qui maculaient ses joues et son menton. Il était seul, à nouveau. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il n'arrivait plus à penser. Pourquoi cela faisait-il si mal ? La nuit était tombée et elle semblait comme dissimuler d'obscurs ennemis. Naruto, terrifié, brisé, se recroquevilla sur lui-même.

Il se saisit rapidement de sa pochette et s'injecta une dose dans le bras. La torpeur bienfaitrice de l'Orphrim l'engloutit rapidement, détendant ses muscles, approfondissant sa respiration. La sensation de flottement se fit plus intense et Naruto ouvrit brutalement les yeux : quelque chose n'allait pas. Sa respiration se fit difficile, le paysage tournait trop. Il essayait de se relever sans résultat.

La dose était trop forte, il glissa de la branche sur laquelle il s'était perché et s'écrasa lourdement dix mètres plus bas. Avant même de toucher le sol, il avait déjà sombré dans l'inconscience.

Kaenguma entendit la chute de loin. Elle était au campement lorsque le hurlement de Naruto lui parvint, comme si elle était à ses côtés. Personne n'avait entendu mais elle possédait les sens sensibles de son bijuu. Soucieuse elle se releva et tendit l'oreille, quelques minutes passèrent lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit d'un corps qui s'écrasait au sol.

Elle s'éclipsa immédiatement sur un signe à Baki que tout allait bien et se précipita vers l'origine du bruit. Son cœur rata un battement lorsqu'elle vit le corps de Naruto au sol. Elle s'accroupit à ses côtés et sursauta au son de la voix profonde et caverneuse qui s'échappait du corps du jeune homme.

_**" Je crois que cet idiot c'est cassé le bras.**_

_ Kyuu... Kyuubi ?

__** Oui. Cet idiot est complètement **__**hors-jeu**__**.**_

_ C'est ce que je vois, répliqua la jeune femme en avisant la seringue qui trainait non loin.

__** Je peux **__**prendre le contrôle de ses sens mais pas de son corps. Il va falloir que tu m'allonges, femme.**_

_**_**_Eh ! Un peu de respect...

_**_ N'es-tu point une femme ?**_

_**_**_ Si mais...

_ _**Cesse les palabres inutiles, femme et allonges-nous sur le côté.**_

_ Ainsi ?, questionna-t-elle essayant de passer outre.

__** Oui. Je n'aimerais pas m'étouffer avec mon vomi, vois-tu ?**_

_ Ouais. Pas très classe pour le neuf queues... Et pour ce qui est du bras, continua-t-elle en regardant la magnifique fracture ouverte qu'il arborait au bras droit.

_**_ Ne t'occupes pas de ça, je m'en charge.**_

_ Bien.

__** Je retourne à ma place dans mon esprit, cela me demande trop d'énergie de te parler. Je m'occupe de son bras, il sera d'attaque demain à l'aube.**_

_ Je l'espère parce qu'un shinobi qui se casse le bras en tombant d'un arbre ça le fait pas trop.

__** Hm. Protège-le femme. Mon hôte est plus fragile qu'il n'y parait."**_

Les paupières de Naruto se refermèrent sur ses mots et sa respiration se fit plus profonde. Kyuubi était partit en déduit-elle. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme consciente qu'il ne devait pas sentir le geste et murmura.

" Oui Kyuubi, je veille."

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa : **_J'aime bien ce chapitre car tu réponds à pas mal de questions que je t'avais posé, c'est plutôt cool je trouve. J'aime bien retrouver un Naruto plus fragile et plus sensible qu'il ne le laisse paraitre. C'est vraiment bien de retrouver le vrai lui et de se rendre compte que Kyuu aime bien ce Naruto et non pas celui qu'il est devenu._

_Le lemon est sympa et assez hot. J'aime beaucoup ta façon de décrire les scènes explicites. Bravo !_

_Voilà vivement le prochain chapitre : l'arrivée à Konoha…ou pas !_

**Remarques de l'auteur : **_Merci pour ton travail Mimosa et merci pour toutes ses interrogations, elles me permettent d'approfondir la personnalité des personnages. Je me suis beaucoup amusé à faire ce lemon, c'était marrant. _

_Dites-moi ce que vous en avec pensez. Dites-moi s'il y a des choses que vous ne comprenez pas. Dites-moi ce que vous aimeriez pour la suite. Dites-moi si vous ailez ou si vous detestez. Dites-moi tout et pour cela il n'y a qu'un seul moyen... REVIEWS !!!!_


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes :**_ Question existentielle... Pourquoi Lee est avec Sakura ? Tout d'abord parce qu'il est moche donc je ne __pouvais__ décemment pas le caser avec Sasuke ou Naruto ou encore Neji et __tant d'autres. Je suis sûre que vous comprenez mon choix. Malgré tout parfois je me surprends à penser à ce que pourrait être un lemon bien hot avec un Sasuke uke ou un Naruto gémissant sous la panthère verte de Konoha. Délicate vision d'horreur que je m'a__muserais peut-être à vous faire partager. Deuxième__me__nt... Eh bien tout simplement parce que j'aime pas Sakura, avec ses Saasuuuke-kuun. Elle me file le mal de tête rien que de la voir avec ses cheveux roses. J'l'aime pas et j'en suis fière._

_Pas de lemon pour__ ce chapitre mais des retrouvailles entre __Naruto__ et Sasuke. Enfin... des retrouvailles... je me comprends..._

_Tous-des-pervers :__ Merci de trouver ma fic intéressante, je te __promets__ une suite encore plus... __waouh__ ! Ps : j'adore ton pseudo..._

_Kawu93 :__Sincèrement__ tu m'as donné des idées avec ta désintox. J'ai déjà l'esprit qui fourmille de scénarios. Thanks._

_Milianneloke :__ Merci de me suivre avec toujours autant d'intérêt. Tu tiens à la mort de Danzo j'ai l'impression. J'y réfléchis avec ardeur (auteur en inten__se __réflexion__ avec elle-même...)

* * *

_

**Chapitre 8**

Après des jours de voyage, ils arrivaient enfin en vu de Konoha. L'humeur de Naruto s'assombrit encore, dépassant le simple stade de la morosité. Plus la troupe avançait plus il avait envie de faire demi-tour et partir au triple galop.

Oui oui ! La fuite c'était honorable ou plutôt le repli stratégique. Pas lâche du tout. Bordel ! S'il s'écoutait il aurait déjà mis les voiles.

Il ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter. La dispute et l'incident qui avait suivi était clos selon Kyuubi. Aucun d'eux ne voulut en reparler et s'était mieux ainsi, selon le jeune homme. Son cœur balançait et le renard savait que ses mots se frayaient lentement un chemin dans son esprit.

Naruto n'était plus le garçon imprévisible et fougueux de sa jeunesse. Son lourd passé l'amenait à se méfier plus que de raison des gens qui l'approchaient. Il était réfléchit et le démon savait que même si le jeune homme était perturbé, ses paroles l'avaient touchés.

Naruto se doutait que Kaenguma savait aussi. Il avait remarqué ses regards inquiets. Mais la jeune femme malgré son caractère explosif savait être discrète et ne l'avait donc pas ennuyé avec cela. Naruto soupira : la jeune femme pouvait être incroyablement chiante et têtue quand elle s'y mettait.

La délégation pénétra l'enceinte du village sous bonne escorte et fut amenée aux quartiers réservés aux invités de marques. Ils leur fallaient attendre le soir pour être reçu par l'Hokage.

Naruto déposa ses maigres affaires sur le lit sans un regard pour la chambre qui lui avait été attribué. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler pour la suite des évènements. Comment réagirait-il face à ses anciens compagnons ? Il savait que Tsunade avait récupéré son poste suite au coup d'état de Danzo grâce notamment à l'intervention de Sasuke qui était rentré au village.

Malgré lui, il avait envie de la revoir : Tsunade-baba. Il lui avait brisé le cœur en quittant Konoha, il en était conscient. Être de retour ici, lui faisait cruellement ressentir le manque de ses quatre dernières années. Sakura allait bien ? Et Kakashi et Iruka ?

Naruto énumérait tous les noms dans son esprit, essayant de ne pas penser à celui qui occupait toutes ses pensées. Rhaaa ! Sasuke était revenu au village et ce n'était même pas lui qui l'avait ramené. Naruto soupira. A quoi jouait son esprit retors ? Il pensait à des choses qu'il avait voulu effacer de son esprit. La vie était si compliquée parfois.

Il savait que c'était une mauvaise idée de revenir. Il l'avait su dès que Gaara avait proposé le plan.

" Vous vous ferez passer pour des Anbus de Suna sous le nom de Shakasita Nao et Narika Misao..."

Après une joute verbale acharnée avec Kaenguma, il avait rendu les armes. Il se savait fort, il résisterait à ça, s'était-il dit. Mais à peine posa-t-il le pied à Konoha qu'il ne put s'empêcher de laisser vagabonder son regard. Que cherchait-il ? Une présence ? Un visage connu ? Lui...

Il sursauta en entendant les coups frapper à sa porte.

" Entrez !"

Un masque blanc orné de trois fines rayures noires sur la joue droite fit son apparition dans l'entrebâillement : Kaenguma.

" Baki nous permet de prendre une pause avant la réunion avec la Godaime. J'ai la dalle. On va manger en ville ? C'est moi qui invite."

Là encore, il aurait dû refuser. A quoi bon sortir, il se torturerait encore un peu plus. Sans même prendre le temps de réfléchir et tout naturellement la réponse lui vint aux lèvres comme une sublime évidence.

" Ouais t'as raison, fit-il en la suivant à l'extérieur.

_ Tu connais mieux les lieux que moi. Que proposes-tu ?"

Encore une fois, la réponse fusa.

" Ramens. Les meilleurs de la planète à l'Ichiraku."

Kaenguma gloussa devant son soudain regain d'énergie. Elle aurait aimé voir son visage en cet instant mais rien qu'à la voix, elle avait l'impression que Naruto s'était libéré d'une partie de ses soucis.

" Va pour des ramens, répéta-t-elle d'une voix enjouée."

Elle le suivit à travers les rues du village. D'un pas expert Naruto les mena à un petit stand au coin d'une rue. Distraitement, Naruto nota que l'Ichiraku avait finalement fini par s'agrandir et proposait même une terrasse à l'extérieur. Il était content pour le patron, apparemment les affaires marchaient bien.

Ils commandèrent rapidement leur repas et comme il faisait beau, s'installèrent à l'extérieur. Rendant leurs masques immatériels, ils commencèrent à manger. A la première bouchée, Kaenguma rendit grâce à Naruto.

" T'as raison, j'ai ai pas mangé de pareil. Ils sont excellents."

Aucune réponse ne lui parvint. Intriguée, elle releva la tête et constata que Naruto avait laissé choir négligemment ses baguettes dans son bol fumant.

La scène ô combien différente du passée, montrait une Sakura hors d'elle essayant de retenir un Sasuke plus qu'agacé qui essayait vainement de venir dans leur direction. Kaenguma ignorant tout de l'identité de ces jeunes gens se contentait de regarder la scène d'un œil morne.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Naruto, ça elle le sentait bien. Le jinchuuriki était tendu. Plus que cela en réalité Naruto n'avait qu'une envie : fuir le plus loin possible de cette endroit et au diable le bol de ramen à peine entamé. Mais ses jambes traitresses refusaient de transmettre la moindre information à son cerveau.

Bloqué sur place et totalement impuissant, il regarda Sasuke se débarrasser habilement de Sakura et marcher dans leur direction. Naruto avait pas mal de mec à son actif, ça il devait bien l'avouer. Mais là... c'était... Waouh ! Il avait les lèvres trop sèches pour siffler mais s'il avait pu...

Pour faire simple Sasuke était son exact opposé. Il devait faire une tête de moins que lui, 1 m 75 environs. On sentait qu'il respirait la puissance mais restait tout de même bien plus mince et moins musclé que Naruto. Ses cheveux noirs tranchaient radicalement avec sa peau blanche presque translucide alors que Naruto avait les cheveux blonds et la peau légèrement halée.

Et son regard... Naruto se sentit rougir sous son masque et se félicita intérieurement de le porter, il lui sauvait la vie. Dur, froid presque cruel, mais Naruto connaissait Sasuke mieux que personne et il décela au fond de ses yeux onyx une pointe de douleur et de tristesse qu'il ne sut expliquer.

Naruto restait littéralement bouche bée devant le canon toute catégorie qu'était devenu son ancien partenaire. Mieux que dans ses rêves les plus fous. Il révisait mentalement ses stats alors que Sasuke se plantait devant leur table, agressif.

" Vous êtes de Suna ?

_ Oui, daigna répondre Kaenguma au bout d'un moment."

Naruto ne faisait pas mine de revenir parmi les vivants, elle prit donc sur elle pour tenir la conversation.

" La politesse voudrait qu'à l'intérieur de Konoha vous retiriez vos masques, continua-t-il d'une voix sèche.

_ Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi Gamin. Au cas où cela t'échapperais nous sommes des Anbus."

Sasuke se raidit immédiatement sous l'appellation et siffla de colère entre ses dents.

" Je doute que ton Kage t'autorise à un tel manque de courtoisie envers ses hôtes, poursuivit la jeune femme, il semblerait qu..."

Naruto posa la main sur la sienne, lui montrant qu'il reprenait la conversation. Kaenguma soupira et retourna à son repas tout en fixant le jeune shinobi, méfiante. Apparemment, Naruto était de retour dans le monde réel et semblait vouloir monter au front avec ce jeune shinobi que Kaenguma qualifia en une micro-seconde de froid, hautain, pédant, méprisant et bouché du cul.

" Que veux-tu ?, questionna Naruto se félicitant intérieurement pour sa voix grave et rauque.

_ Suna participera-t-il à la guerre aux côtés de Konoha ?

_ Ton Kage t'informera de cela si elle juge ça nécessaire, répondit-il le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, il ne m'appartient pas de te répondre."

Sasuke eut une moue renfrognée."Mmmmh Craquant", songea le blond. Il ignora les sarcasmes et répliques salaces de Kyuubi dans son esprit et se reconcentra sur son ancien coéquipier.

" Est-ce que Gaara aurait des informations concernant les jinchuurikis ?"

Naruto suspendit son geste qui consistait en enfourner une nouvelle bouchée de ramen et se retourna à nouveau sur son ancien compagnon. La question avait le mérite d'être directe. Cela ne l'étonnait pas en réalité, Sasuke avait toujours été direct.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fais penser cela ?, répondit-il taquin.

_ Il est un ancien jinchuuriki. Il est... normal de savoir s'il est en contact avec... d'autre.

_ Cela ne te concerne pas ninja. Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, ton Kage t'informera de ça si elle juge cela nécessaire.

_ Je... Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez."

Un Uchiha en train de se justifier. Mmh... Intéressant.

" Oh !, fit Naruto intéressé par le ton désespéré de Sasuke, et qu'est-ce que je crois ?

_ Je vous demande pas cela pour la guerre, je fais cela pour un... ami."

Naruto n'avait jamais vu l'Uchiha parler autant de toute sa vie et ne put s'empêcher de s'amuser un peu avec lui. Kaenguma saisit immédiatement qu'il y avait anguille sous roche et elle fit ce que lui dictait sa conscience en cet instant : c'est à dire recommander un autre bol les laissant seuls à table.

" Et cet... ami est...?"

Sasuke hésita à répondre, après tout il ne savait rien de l'Anbu en face de lui. Mais il venait de Suna. Tsunade avait refusé que Sasuke aille rendre visite à Gaara sous prétexte qu'il pouvait nuire à leur bonne-entente vu son caractère explosif dès que cela touchait le blondinet.

Sasuke serra les dents : comme s'il avait l'intention d'étrangler Gaara pour lui soutirer des informations. Bonjour la confiance. Néanmoins, il avait en face de lui le seul moyen de savoir si Gaara avait des informations sur Naruto, il répondit donc.

" Mon ancien équipier."

Il n'en dirait pas plus. Naruto déçu replongea dans ses ramens, balançant un vague 'je vois' signifiant par la que la conversation était close. Sasuke poursuivit.

" Il est bien plus que cela en fait, c'est un jinchuuriki mais il est avant tout un ami... très cher. Et j'aimerais le retrouver.

_ Il est partit donc...

_ Oui, souffla Sasuke."

Sa voix sembla comme se casser et la tristesse submergea son regard. "Ainsi c'était cela, pensa Naruto, la peine de son regard. Je l'ai fait souffrir apparemment." Un sentiment étrange fit son apparition, une pointe de culpabilité. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, Naruto se força à répondre.

" Je suis désolé ninja, mais le Kazekage, ne nous a pas fait part de telles informations."

Sasuke ne chercha même pas à dissimuler sa déception et partit rapidement. Naruto le suivit du regard, songeur. L'Uchiha ne montrait jamais ses faiblesses en public, surtout devant un inconnu.

"_Les temps changent,_ souffla doucement Kyuubi,_ les gens aussi._

_ J'ai changé, murmura Naruto, Je ne veux plus souffrir.

_ Pourtant tu souffres en dissimulant la vérité à ton ami, répliqua Kaenguma en se rasseyant à table deux nouveaux bols en main.

_ Comment sais-tu qu'il...

_ Qu'il est ton ami ?, le coupa-t-elle, facile à deviner."

Naruto ne répondit rien, maudissant la perspicacité de la jinchuuriki et entama son deuxième bol.

Oui. Les temps changent, se dit Naruto en contemplant du haut de son perchoir, un Shikamaru et un Neji se bouffer la bouche, les gens aussi. Il avait modifié l'air autour de lui se rendant invisible et était partit en chasse de ses anciens compagnons, histoire de se torturer un peu plus et de voir comment ils avaient évolué en quatre ans.

" Bordel, Kyuubi, pensa-t-il, Shikamaru n'était pas à fond sur Temari si mes souvenirs sont bons ?

_ _J'avoue être étonné moi aussi, je ne pensais pas l'Hyuuga de se bord là._

_ Nan ! Tu déconnes. Neji à la gueule d'un uke, ça se voit. Par contre je suis vachement surpris de Shikamaru.

__ Leur couple est assez... étonnant mais s'ils sont ensemble c'est qu'ils doivent trouver leur plaisir quelque part._

__ _Tu m'étonnes."

Il délaissa le couple et repartit arpenter le village. Il faillit tomber de sa branche à la vue du couple le plus étrange qu'il lui est été donné de voir.

" Franchement Neji gémissant sous Shikamaru c'est du petit lait à comparer de ça."

Kyuubi ne répondit pas se contentant de ricaner dans son esprit.

Naruto continuait de fixer son ancien sensei batifolant avec le froid et antipathique Sai. Si sa mâchoire pouvait se décrocher elle serait déjà tombée au sol.

" Là c'est vraiment... étrange.

__ Quand je me disais que ce village était bizarre..._

__ _Tous les ninjas ont décidés de virer gay ou quoi ?

__ Konoha risque de s'éteindre à petit feu si ça continue._

___ Tu m'étonnes, répéta le jinchuuriki incapable de dire autre chose."

Il continua de fixer le couple pendant un moment. Les deux hommes sur le terrain d'entrainement combattaient. En réalité, Sai essayait de combattre, un Kakashi qui semblait plus enclin à caresser et frôler par inadvertance les parties les plus intimes de son amant au grand damne de celui-ci qui n'arrivait pas à masquer les rougeurs de ses joues.

Naruto soupira. Cela confirmait ce qu'il avait toujours pensé. Kakashi était un pervers. Pauvre Sai, uke sans aucun doute.

Mais le pire de tout fut quand il regagna enfin la salle de réunion de l'Hokage sous le regard désapprobateur de Kaenguma pour son retard. Il l'ignora, se plaçant à ses côtés occupé à mater un Lee, plutôt collant, demandant à grand renfort de "ma douce", "ma princesse", un baiser à la tendre mais non moins féroce Sakura.

Lorsque celle-ci rendit les armes et le lui accorda rapidement, Naruto faillit en recracher son thé par le nez. Mais il ne le fit pas, il savait se tenir tout de même. Lee une fois rassasié se calma et sortit discrètement de la salle.

Toute la délégation de Suna était présente. Du côté de Konoha, Naruto, surpris, remarqua l'absence des croutons du conseil. Shikamaru avait délaissé son petit-ami pour se placer à la droite de l'Hokage, signifiant par là son rôle de premier conseiller. Sakura quant à elle était à sa gauche. Shizune, en retrait se tenait près de la porte.

Naruto serra les poings. Tsunade avait changé elle aussi. Elle avait vieilli.

* * *

Une fois dans sa chambre, Naruto s'étira. Il avait besoin d'une bonne méditation après une journée comme celle-là. Riche en émotion et intense en découverte.

La réunion avait été barbante. Suna avait réitéré le fait qu'il était allié à Konoha et qu'il participerait à l'effort de guerre au soulagement visible de Tsunade.

Néanmoins la partie la plus intéressante fut lorsque Suna, tout de même intéressé par les motifs d'une telle guerre avait demandé à voir les deux jinchuurikis de Konoha. Leur malaise avait été presque palpable et la réponse ne se fit pas attendre.

" Uzumaki Naruto est parti du village il y a de cela 4 ans, répondit l'Hokage d'une voix lasse, nous ne savons pas où il se trouve actuellement.

_ Si je n'abuse, répliqua une membre de la délégation, cela fait de lui un nukenin.

_ Uzumaki Naruto n'aura pas ce statut tant que j'occuperais ce poste."

La voix de Tsunade vibrait sous l'émotion. Elle s'était attendue à rendre des comptes.

" Les raisons de son départ reste confidentielles.

_ Cependant vous ignorez son emplacement.

_ En effet mais...

_ Comprenons-nous bien Hokage-sama, nous ne remettrons pas en cause notre engagement à vos côtés, le Kazekage y tient personnellement. Nous tenons juste à clarifier la situation.

_ Bien, se détendit Tsunade.

_ Et en ce qui concerne la jinchuuriki de Gobi.

_ Kaenguma Nara."

Cette fois-ci c'est Shikamaru qui prit la parole au grand intérêt de la dite jinchuuriki. En début de réunion, Naruto lui avait glissé discrètement que le jeune shinobi était son frère. Shikamaru poursuivit, la voix sèche.

" Elle a un nom.

_ Votre... sœur selon le rapport."

La vieille semblait comme attendre une réponse de sa part.

" En effet."

Clair et net. Shikamaru ne pouvait pas faire plus concis que ça.

" Et où se trouve-t-elle à présent ?"

Tsunade reprit en main la conversation.

" Nous n'avons été informés de son existence qu'il y a deux semaines à peine, peu de temps après la capture de Danzo, le chef de la Racine.

_ Je vois.

_ Nous n'avons aucune idée d'où elle se trouve.

_ Voilà qui est embêtant, continua un autre membre de la délégation."

Embêtant ? Naruto aurait pu s'écrouler de rire devant eux, s'il n'avait pas eu un minimum de contrôle sur sa personne. C'était plus qu'embêtant. Six villages cachés se levaient contre eux. Six contre deux. La finalité de la guerre était vite écrite.

Même en comptant les incroyables capacités de Suna, les forces des techniques héréditaires de Konoha, leurs chances de vaincre étaient minces. Embêtant était un doux euphémisme à ses oreilles.

Il en secouait encore la tête en y repensant dans sa chambre. En position seiza, il se préparait à sa méditation lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

Il soupira et se releva pour aller ouvrir. Il laissa entrer Kaenguma et lui sortit.

" J'allais me coucher, tu me déranges.

_ Comme si. Je sais que tu ne dors pas, tout comme moi."

Elle répondit au silence étonné de Naruto par un "les bienfaits de la fusion." puis, sans gêne, s'assit sur son lit.

" Mon frère à l'air d'être un type bien.

_ Shikamaru ? Il est génial, un peu fainéant sur les bords, mais il a un bon fond. Il s'arrange toujours pour ne jamais laisser ses amis dans la panade.

_ C'est l'impression qu'il m'a laissé, murmura-t-elle d'un air mélancolique.

_ Ça t'a fait plaisir.

_ Quoi ?

_ Qu'il te défende en disant ton nom.

_ Bien sûr. C'est agréable."

Les deux jinchuurikis restèrent un moment-là, sans rien dire, profitant de l'air nocturne qui pénétrait la chambre et du silence qui habitait ses lieux. Soudain Kaenguma se claqua les cuisses de ses mains.

" Bon j'étais pas venu pour ça au départ !

_ Quoi, s'exclama Naruto faussement outré, tu es venue pour me violer !

_ Tentant, mais... non, les gay c'est pas mon truc.

_ Hey !

_ Non sérieusement.

_ Oui je sais... Danzo.

_ Il est ici, continua Kaenguma d'une voix morne.

_ C'est la première chose que j'ai faite en pénétrant le village. J'ai scanné la plupart de chakra des personnes présentes.

_ Sacré pouvoir..., répliqua-t-elle admirative.

_ L'énergie de la terre me permet de ressentir les présences, les émotions des êtres vivants. Et j'ai repéré son énergie ainsi que celles des vieux du conseil.

_ Tu veux dire les anciens membres du conseil. "

Elle continua sous le regard perplexe de Naruto.

" Ils ont été jugés de trahison contre Konoha et d'autres divers choses. Et notamment d'incitations à la torture et à la non-assistance en personne en danger. J'ai mené une petite enquête où j'ai découvert que l'Hokage avait personnellement insisté pour qu'ils soient jugés pour crime sur mineur et crime sur l'humain.

_ C'est la peine de mort pour tout ça.

_ Surtout qu'ils ont été jugé coupable. Une jolie victoire à notre actif même si j'aurais aimé les tuer moi-même.

_ Reste à trouver Danzo... Mon pouvoir délimite sa position assez grossièrement. Je n'arrive pas à être très précis.

_ Ce n'est pas un problème pour moi. Tant qu'il y a de l'ombre, je saurais le trouver."

Le ton froid employé par Kaenguma lui fit presque froid dans le dos. Ils se fixèrent longtemps sachant qu'ils tenaient leur vengeance.

Pas bien longtemps après que la jeune femme ne le quitte, il s'injecta une dose d'Ophrim, pressé de commencer sa méditation au plus vite. Il laissa dériver ses sensations doucement. Il étendit son esprit sur le village presque de façon protectrice, analysant chaque empreinte de chaque personne. Tous pour la plupart étaient profondément endormis.

En à peine une journée il savait que les paroles cruelles de Kyuubi avait cheminé jusqu'à son cerveau. Oui, il aimait son village, et oui, il donnerait à peu près tout pour le protéger. Son esprit méditatif caressait doucement les énergies alanguies. Sans qu'il le veuille, inconsciemment son esprit s'arrêta sur une énergie bien connue.

Parmi un million de personne, il aurait pu reconnaître cette énergie les yeux fermés. Elle était unique. C'était celle qui était venue le sauver, qui était venue le chercher dans sa prison. Naruto eut soudain le besoin urgent de sentir son odeur caractéristique, cette odeur qui lui avait donné le courage de tenir alors qu'il était aux frontières de la mort. Loin du lieu où il se trouvait, loin dans le quartier Uchiha, son esprit enlaçait tendrement l'énergie assoupie.

Soudain, Naruto écarquilla les yeux. Il lui avait cru que... non impossible ! Il avait eu la désagréable sensation de ressentir une autre énergie présente dans le manoir ancestrale des Uchiha. Une énergie qu'il n'était pas sûr de reconnaître mais qui ne lui était pas totalement inconnue.

Naruto ne retenta pas l'expérience, l'Ophrim faisant son œuvre. Il se laissa glisser dans la torpeur bienveillante laissant dériver ses pensées cotonneuses. Ne pensant plus à rien, ne se souciant plus de rien.

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa :** _Et à la fin on ne se pose qu'une question ? Qui est avec Sasuke ? Iruka ? Non non impossible ? Trop d'émotion trop impatiente. _

_Ce chapitre est un peu plus lent que les autres et mais à la fois essentiel car je me dis que Naruto revient au bercail et la guerre va être un vrai massacre. Konoha n'a aucune chance aucune. Puis Danzo est un mort en sursit tant mieux tant mieux. Vivement la suite !_

**Remarques de l'auteur : **_IRUKA !!! Naaoonnn ! Mimosa là tu me deçois trop. Iruka... j'ai encore des bourdonnement dans les oreilles et des vieux flashs dans les yeux. Désolée mais même à toi je ne peux te répondre. Qui est dans le manoir de Sasuke ? Telle et la question..._

_Et vous devrez attendre une semaine que je revienne de vacances plus une autre petite semaine histoire quand même que j'écrive la suite._

_A bon entendeur... salut !_


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes : **_Alors la petite surprise vous a plût ? J'en avais parlé dans le chapitre 8 et je l'ai fait malheureusement, ou heureusement selon certaines. Bref un Lee-Sasu (oui oui vous __lisez bien) je pensais le faire en one-shot et puis j'ai lancé l'idée de faire un Ita-Naru ou un Naru-Ita ou selon certaines encore (bien perverses) un Ita-Naru-Ita. La fic s'appelle "La fête" Attention : scène pouvant heurter la sensibilité des plus jeune__s. Laisser des reviews et j'attends votre choix pour le deuxième et dernier chapitre._

_Kawu93 : je prends les idées partout où je peux en avoir donc c'est pourquoi je fais tellement chier avec les reviews. J'aime avoir pleins d'avis différents. Désolée pour tes yeux pour l'OS "La fête"...lol. Tu l'as reviewé en tout cas c'est sympa. J'espère que t'as pas trop fait de cauchemar..._

_PS : pour répondre à la question que tout le monde me pose, je ne sais pas encore si ce sera un Naru-Sasu ou un Sasu-Naru, ou les deux, ou pire..._

_PS1 : quelques noms de techniques dans ce chapitre. Je les ai mis en japonais avec la traduction à côté. Je ne traduis que celles que j'invente. Je ne suis pas nippone à mon grand regret et ma maitrise du japonais est plus que limité. Mais je préfère nettement lire du japonais pour les techniques. Donc excusez-moi d'avance pour les probables fautes et hésitez pas à me dire ce qui ne va pas._

_Encore merci pour vos reviews... continuez comme ça !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 9**

Comme à son habitude Sasuke se réveilla bien avant le réveil. Mais aujourd'hui, il se sentait différent. Sa nuit avait été reposante, il était serein, tranquille. Il s'étira dans son lit et éteint rapidement le réveil qui menaçait de le mettre de mauvaise humeur rien qu'à son affreuse sonnerie.

Il eut à peine le temps de prendre une douche et de se préparer que Sakura déboula chez lui presque en démolissant sa porte d'entrée.

" Tous les shinobis doivent se réunir, la Godaime va faire une annonce importante !"

Il grogna une réponse et esquiva habilement la jeune femme qui voulait le tirer par le bras pour le faire avancer plus vite. Il n'aimait pas être tactile, cela l'insupportait qu'on le touche mais Sakura s'obstinait à vouloir rester proche de lui et il détestait cela.

Alors qu'elle s'arrêtait en chemin, pour prévenir d'autres shinobis, il la laissa là et partit seul vers le point de rendez-vous. Il avait autre chose à faire que de courir après des ninjas, si faibles, que de toute façon ils ne serviraient pas à grand-chose.

Une annonce importante... après celle de l'annonce de la Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja, il doutait fortement que quelque chose puisse être pire que cela. A moins que l'Akastuki ne décide de s'en mêler ce qui ne serait pas pour lui déplaire loin de là.

Il sursauta à peine, lorsque le mystérieux Anbu d'hier le rejoint et se mit à courir à ses côtés. Son seul signe de surprise visible, ou de mécontentement, était un léger froncement de sourcil. Malgré son niveau, il ne l'avait pas senti arriver : et il détestait cela encore.

Il ne décelait rien de sa physionomie. Une capuche recouvrait son visage jusqu'à mi-front, un masque noir le dissimulait aux yeux du monde, son long manteau noir couvrait presque la totalité de son corps.

" Salut ninja !, tenta Naruto pour engager la conversation.

_..."

De ce côté-là, se dit Naruto, il n'avait pas changé. Toujours aussi loquace que cela en devenait effrayant. Il ne se laissa pas démonter, une vieille habitude sans doute, et poursuivit comme si de rien n'était.

" Je ne connais pas ton nom...

_ A quoi cela te servira-t-il Anbu ?, répliqua Sasuke d'une voix dure.

_ Suna et Konoha vont combattre ensemble. Nous serons côte à côte sur le champ de bataille. N'est-il pas normal de connaître le nom de celui avec qui je vais peut-être me battre ?

_...

_ Je suis Sakashita Nao.

_... Uchiha Sasuke.

_ Enchanté !

_..."

Sasuke se replongea dans le silence, se morigénant intérieurement. Pourquoi diable lui avait-il répondu ? Il ne le connaissait pas, en avait rien à foutre de lui et surtout malgré le peu de temps passé à courir ensemble, il lui tapait déjà sur le système. Néanmoins, il appréciait que l'étranger ne le traite pas de 'prodige', ou de 'génie' ou de 'survivant' ou encore de 'traitre'.

Naruto quant à lui se dépêtrait avec ses propres tourments. Pourquoi avait-il ressentit le besoin d'aller le saluer alors qu'il le voyait passer ? Pourquoi lui avoir demandé son nom ? Pourquoi avait-il envie de se jeter sur lui, sentir son odeur, caresser sa peau blanche ? Pourquoi...?

Il ne voulait plus de ce contact, ça faisait trop mal de faire confiance et pourtant aujourd'hui cette absence de lien pendant 4 ans se faisait cruellement ressentir.

Il ne put laisser aller plus loin ses pensées car ils arrivaient sur les toits du bureau de l'Hokage. La plupart de shinobi était présent. Naruto se raidit à leur vue et se dépêcha de rejoindre Kaenguma. Les souvenirs de ce qu'il avait vécu étaient parfois encore trop présent, et il était difficile pour lui de rester près d'eux longtemps.

" Shinobis de Konoha !"

La voix de Tsunade était encore diablement puissante mais Naruto ne put retenir un sentiment de culpabilité en regardant les traits tirés par la fatigue et la peine de celle qu'il considérait comme sa grand-mère.

" Les pays de la Pluie, de l'Herbe et de la Cascade ont commencés leurs avancées. Prenant le pays du Feu par l'ouest !"

Des exclamations de surprise prirent de l'ampleur dans la foule. Tous connaissaient la menace qui pesait sur Konoha mais, ils ne pensaient pas que ce serait aussi rapide. Tsunade perdit patience.

" Silence ! Et écoutez-moi ! Shizune va vous distribuer les ordres de mission. Les Juunins feront équipes par deux et seront accompagnés d'un Anbu en soutien ! Votre mission est de ralentir par quelques moyens que ce soit la progression des ninjas sur notre territoire !"

Les hommes prirent rapidement leurs rouleaux et consultèrent leur ordre de mission. Ils se placèrent en équipe et attendirent ensuite que la Godaime continue.

" Les Chuunins ! Vous ferez des équipes de deux dirigées par un juunin ! Vous vous disperserez sur toute la frontière ouest du pays du feu et commencerez l'évacuation des villages les plus menacés ! Vous n'engagerez le combat avec les forces ennemies qu'en cas de dernier recours ! Est-ce clair ?"

Tous répondirent par l'affirmative.

" Tous ceux qui n'ont pas reçu d'ordre de mission seront les protecteurs de Konoha ! Allez tout de suite dans le bureau des missions prendre connaissance de votre poste !"

Tsunade leva le bras en l'air.

" Dispersion !"

En quelques secondes, tous les ninjas s'éclipsèrent. La place fut vidée, seule la délégation et les ninjas de Suna étaient sur place. La vielle femme s'avança.

" Qu'en est-il de Suna ?

_ En ce moment même Suna défend ses frontières de l'invasion du pays de la Pluie, cependant, le Kazekage nous fait parvenir des renforts, il semblerait que les attaques sont moindres par rapport à celles auxquelles nous devons faire face ici.

_ Bien.

_ Il me faudrait des éclaireurs pour vérifier les frontières Est. Le Kazekage m'a fait part de deux de vos Anbus à la vitesse surprenante.

_ Vous ne pouvez pas les commander, ces Anbus sont spéciaux et ne reçoivent leurs ordres du Kazekage lui-même mais je suis sûre qu'ils accepteront une mission de reconnaissance si vous leurs demandez... gentiment."

Tsunade hocha la tête reconnaissante du conseil glissé discrètement par la vieille femme.

" Très bien. Dîtes leur que j'aimerais m'entretenir avec eux dans mon bureau, s'ils veulent bien me suivre."

La vielle femme fit passer le message et les deux Anbus suivirent l'Hokage. Une fois installée derrière son bureau, elle posa le menton sur ses mains jointent et fixa les deux shinobis en face d'elle.

Elle ne percevait rien, pas la moindre fluctuation de chakra, pas le plus petit tressaillement. Deux statuts de marbres se tenaient devant elle, attendant en silence qu'elle engage la conversation. Tsunade soupira et se relâcha dans son fauteuil.

" Comme vous l'avez entendu, j'ai envoyé la plupart de mes ninjas aux frontières ouest. Pour ne rien vous cachez, entre les ninjas partis à la guerre, ceux qui ne sont pas encore rentrés de mission et ceux engagés à la protection du village, je manque cruellement d'homme.

_ Inutile de tourner autour du pot, fit Naruto sous son masque, qu'attendez-vous de nous ?

_ Eh bien... je..."

Naruto se mordit les lèvres, jamais, il n'avait vu Tsunade hésiter autant. Elle se mordillait la lèvre inférieure, preuve de son trouble.

_ Tsunade-sama, reprit le jeune homme essayant de la mettre à l'aise, nous sommes des shinobis de Suna. Le Kazekage vous a fait part j'en suis sûr de notre statut... spécial.

_ Oui...

_ Néanmoins, tout comme vous nous sommes engagés dans une guerre... ensemble. Nous ne rechignerons pas à faire notre part du travail.

_ J'en suis heureuse."

Naruto ignora Kaenguma se tendre à ses côtés. Tsunade également remarqua le léger mouvement mais n'en tint pas compte. Elle poursuivit.

" Nos frontières est sont trop exposées. Nous ne connaissons pas les agissements des ninjas de la Foudre et de l'Eau.

_ Une mission d'observation en quelque sorte.

_ Oui. Nous devons connaître leurs agissements. Le Raikage nous l'a bien fait comprendre : il sera notre plus virulent ennemi.

_ Bien, cela nous prendra peu de temps. Devons-nous engager le combat ?

_ Je pense que pour l'instant, le mieux est d'opter pour une politique de défense. N'engagez le combat que si vous devez vous défendre. Si l'Eau et la Foudre veulent attendre avant de combattre c'est tant mieux : cela nous libère du front ouest. Inutile d'hâter la confrontation.

_ Est-ce tout ?"

La voix de Kaenguma résonna étrangement dans le bureau. Dure, sèche mais surtout intensément glaciale, elle surprit Naruto qui se retourna vivement sur elle. Tsunade ne répliqua pas. Ces deux Anbus lui sortaient une épine du pied.

" Oui. Je n'ai pas d'ordre de mission écrit à vous confier.

_ Aucune importance, répondit Naruto, lui tournant le dos tout en continuant de fixer Kaenguma, nous partirons demain à l'aube.

_ Bien. J'attendrais votre rapport."

Les deux jinchuurikis sortirent rapidement de la pièce. Naruto peinait à suivre le pas énergique de la jeune femme. Elle s'éloignait rapidement du village et lorsque personne n'était en mesure de la voir s'éclipsa en à peine quelques secondes.

A des kilomètres de là, Naruto réussit à la rejoindre et à stopper sa course folle entre les arbres. Elle se retourna alors sur lui et lui balança un poing rageur en pleine face. Naruto n'esquiva pas et le poing le percuta douloureusement brisant net son masque et l'envoyant bouler à quelques mètres de là.

" Traitre !

_ Moi ? De quoi tu parles ?, répondit-il surpris tout en se relevant.

_ De toi et de ton comportement. Nous avions décidé de ne pas prendre partie dans cette guerre. Mais toi non ! Une fois que la Godaime siffle, tu accoures la queue entre les jambes comme le bon chien que tu es.

_ Ça n'a rien à voir !, s'offusqua le jeune homme en sortant un nouveau masque de son sac identique au premier.

_ Vraiment ? Te fous pas de moi. Notre mission était de faire la peau de Danzo et ce que je vois c'est que tu sembles avoir oublié cet objectif.

_ Je veux la peau de Danzo autant que toi et on peut l'avoir n'importe quand.

_ Pourquoi participer à la guerre en ce cas ?, cracha Kaenguma.

_ Tu sais pourquoi, répondit-il d'une voix soudain lasse.

_ Ah oui vraiment ?, siffla-t-elle mauvaise.

_ Nous sommes responsables en partie de cette guerre. Notre existence même en est le déclencheur. Tu le sais aussi bien que moi.

_ Je ne mourrais pas pour eux, Naruto.

_ J'ai compris tu sais. Les mots de Kyuubi. Je sais à présent ce que je dois faire. Je l'ai compris à l'instant même où j'ai remis les pieds au village."

Il ne remit pas son masque et la fixa de son regard azur. La volonté du feu coulait à nouveau dans ses veines et Kaenguma sut que son cœur appartenait définitivement à ce village qu'elle détestait tant.

" Ils ne sont pas tous comme tu le crois. Nous avons souffert... atrocement et certaines personnes paieront pour cela mais les habitants du village, les ninjas qui m'ont reconnus en tant qu'homme je ne peux les abandonner à leur sort.

_ Nous devons affronter l'Akatsuki. C'est cela notre combat. Nous ne pouvons-nous permettre d'épuiser nos forces en de futiles affrontement entre villages.

_ Je ne perds pas de vue cet objectif mais pour l'instant l'Akatsuki n'est pas là et Konoha a besoin de notre aide. Je l'aiderais dans la mesure du possible Kaenguma.

_..."

La jeune femme soupira. Le regard de Naruto posé sur elle, sa voix puissante qui ne tremblait pas, son corps droit, devant elle, elle sut qu'il avait réussis à la convaincre. Elle savait qu'il avait raison mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir de la haine pour eux, pour ses gens qui n'avaient rien vu, pour ces hypocrites, ces bourreaux...

Comme s'il comprenait ses pensées, Naruto enchaina.

" Elle disparaîtra avec le temps : ta haine. Tu apprendras à leur faire confiance tout comme je l'ai fait. Je suis sûr que tu adoreras avoir Shikamaru pour frère.

_..."

Elle ne répondit rien, toujours, se contentant de le fixer. Elle avait eu cette pensée, il est vrai, en posant pour la première fois les yeux sur son petit frère dans la salle du conseil. Il lui avait fait bonne impression mais elle refusait de lui donner raison à voix haute.

" Kaenguma...

_ Quels sont tes plans ?, le coupa-t-elle d'une voix lasse."

A cet instant, il sut qu'il avait gagné, pas son entière confiance, mais une partie du moins. Il sourit doucement, heureux qu'elle accepte de rester avec lui.

" Il fait nuit. Je pense qu'avant de partir en mission de reconnaissance, nous devrions rendre une petite visite à notre cher Danzo.

_ Il est vrai qu'il serait dommage qu'il se fasse exécuter en notre absence."

Tout avait été dit. Nul besoin de plus de mot. Un pacte avait été passé entre eux. Les deux jinchuurikis se regardèrent à la lueur de la lune, un sourire carnassier aux lèvres et leurs yeux promettant le pire à leur victime.

Kaenguma s'approcha du jeune homme et posa la main sur son épaule. Elle composa rapidement quelques signes d'une main.

" Idô Kage no Justsu !" (_déplacement de l'ombre)_

Naruto réprima un cri d'horreur en constatant que son corps s'enfonçait avec une lenteur macabre dans le sol ou plus précisément dans son ombre formée par la lueur blafarde de la lune. Ce fut le noir total pendant quelques secondes, puis lentement, il émergea. La tête d'abord, puis les épaules et le reste de son corps. Ils sortaient de l'ombre d'un mur d'une cellule. Une fois que tout son corps fut sorti de la technique, Kaenguma relâcha la pression de son épaule.

D'un signe de tête elle lui désigna le fond de la cellule. Il faisait noir, et Naruto n'arrivait pas à bien distinguer la forme attachée contre le mur. Néanmoins sans même la reconnaître son sang se glaça au son de la voix qui résonna dans la cellule.

" En voilà une surprise ! Mes chers petits monstres viennent me rendre visite ensemble. Si je m'attendais à cela..."

Alors que Kaenguma allait rapidement à la porte de la cellule regarder si elle était gardée, Naruto serra les poings à s'en faire péter les jointures. Il regarda Danzo d'un œil mauvais. Jamais, il n'avait ressenti de haine aussi forte qu'à cet instant. Pourtant il avait énormément de raison de haïr. Mais là sa rage lui saturait le cœur. Oui Danzo avait raison, en ce moment, il était un démon.

" Tsss allons Danzo, susurra Naruto tout en s'approchant lentement, ne joue pas l'étonné. Tu savais bien qu'à un moment ça allait arriver.

_ Narut...

_ La porte est gardée, le coupa Kaenguma sans lui accorder un seul regard.

_ Je m'en occupe, répondit Naruto tout en regardant d'un air machiavélique sa future victime."

Tout en hochant la tête, Kaenguma continua de surveiller le garde. Elle avait fait glisser une ombre sous la porte et observait ce qu'il se passait dans le couloir. L'Anbu à quelques mètres de là n'avait pas remarqué leur présence.

Naruto pendant ce temps sortit une note vierge de son équipement ainsi que de l'encre et un pinceau.

Il écrivit le kanji du silence au centre de la note puis il se concentra quelques instants et composa rapidement des signes. Lorsqu'il eut finit il posa son index sur ses lèvres tandis que deux autres de ses doigts reposaient sur la note et murmura.

" Koe Fuin no Justsu." (_scellement de la voix)_

Le kanji du silence s'entoura d'étrange sceau et Naruto ramassa la note. Il se tourna ensuite vers Danzo et s'approcha un sourire sadique aux lèvres.

" Que comptez-vous faire jinchuurikis... me museler ? Me torturer ? Vous êtes pathétiques. Mes efforts pour vous mettre du plomb dans la tête ont été...

_ Naruto, le coupa à nouveau Kaenguma, scelle ce putain de bâtard, j'en peux plus de l'entendre.

_ Vous ne..."

Kaenguma soupira de soulagement lorsqu'elle n'entendit plus la voix de celui qui l'avait torturé 15 années durant. Elle se releva, brisant sa technique d'observation et sa rapprocha de Naruto tout en regardant l'homme de ses cauchemars.

" La prison ne vous va pas Danzo, vous avez maigris ou à moins que ce ne soit l'âge. Par contre cette note sur la bouche vous va à merveille, n'est-ce pas Naruto ?

_ Oui je trouve aussi."

Danzo ne put empêcher son corps de sursauter d'effroi lorsque les deux jinchuurikis retirèrent leurs masques, pas qu'ils avaient énormément changé, non... Ce qui avait effrayé le chef de la Racine était la lueur de folie meurtrière qui brillait dans leurs yeux.

* * *

Sasuke pesta contre la stupide Hokage alors qu'il avançait à travers les arbres. Une stupide mission d'évacuation. Lui. Et pire que tout accompagné de Sakura et d'un juunin inconnu : un Hyuuga qu'il ne connaissait pas notant ses yeux d'un blanc laiteux. Sur la place il avait eu envie de sauter à la gorge de la Godaime.

Lui, Uchiha Sasuke, considéré comme l'un des meilleurs ninjas de Konoha envoyé à une mission d'évacuation. Sakura vint se porter à sa rencontre.

" Cesse de râler et de marmonner dans ton coin. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même. Il me semble que c'est toi qui as refusé de passer les examens juunin.

_..."

Sasuke ne répondit rien, se contentant de la fusiller du regard. Il n'avait pas voulu passer ce putain d'examen, et alors ? Cela n'enlevait rien à ses capacités. L'Hokage gaspillait son potentiel.

" D'ailleurs je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu n'as pas voulu le passer. Avec ton niveau tu pourrais facilement être Anbu si tu le voulais.

_..."

Pour toute réponse, Sasuke se contenta d'accélérer, laissa sa coéquipière et son chef d'équipe loin derrière lui. Qu'est- ce qu'elle pouvait lui taper sur le système, celle-là. Néanmoins, il avait une très bonne raison pour ne pas avoir passé les examens juunins.

Une raison qui malheureusement, il gardait pour lui. Personne ne comprenait ses choix. Personne n'avait réussi à le faire, sauf lui.

Il arrivait en vue du village et ce qu'il vit lui fit marquer un temps d'arrêt. Le village se défendait bravement contre des soldats. Sasuke plissa les yeux et reconnu les bannières qui flottaient au vent : les troupes d'avant-gardes du pays de la Cascade.

Au moins, Tsunade avait fait le bon choix en les envoyant aux villages les plus éloignés. La team 7 était rapide, d'autres auraient mis un jour de plus pour arriver là.

Il n'y avait pas de ninja en vue, ce n'était que de simple soldat néanmoins les villageois étaient mis à mal. Aucun d'eux n'était de guerriers. Ses coéquipiers le rejoignirent et Sakura ne put retenir une exclamation étouffée. Le Hyuuga prit alors la parole.

" Sakura-san, occupez-vous d'évacuer les survivants vers le pont sud. Les soldats visent les réserves agricoles du village. Sasuke-san et moi allons-nous occuper des soldats. Une fois que nous aurons détruits les réserves de nourritures nous vous rejoindrons."

Sakura acquiesça lentement et le juunin reprit.

" Sauvons ce qui peut l'être mais ne prenez pas de risques inutiles. Allons-y !"

Sasuke dégaina Kusanagi et se jeta sur les soldats ennemis alors que Sakura rassemblait les villageois. Le massacre commençait se dit le jeune homme.

" Katon Goukakyuu no Justu !"

L'imposante boule de feu frappa les lignes ennemies; les flammes se déversèrent parmi les soldats et les hurlements d'agonies emplirent l'air. L'attaque dévastatrice permit aux villageois d'abandonner avec soulagement leurs armes de fortunes pour suivre la voix puissante de Sakura qui les guidait vers le pont.

Sasuke s'était bien avancé dans les lignes ennemies, ignorant dédaigneusement les corps encore fumants sur le sol. Du coin de l'œil il nota avec quelle effroyable efficacité l'Hyuuga protégeait la retraite des habitants.

En à peine quelques minutes, la situation s'était renversée en leur faveur. Les soldats ne faisaient pas le poids face aux techniques destructrices des shinobis. Les villageois étaient évacués, l'Hyuuga s'occupait de détruire les réserves de nourritures que les soldats visaient et Sasuke achevait les derniers survivants de ses puissantes attaques.

Il savait que quelques équipes s'étaient tout comme eux chargé d'évacuer le nord-ouest du pays. Une fois que les habitants passaient les ponts sud qui surplombaient l'immense fleuve du pays du Feu, ils seraient relativement en sécurité.

Quatre ponts qu'il fallait détruire pour ralentir considérablement la progression des soldats. Cela ne dérangerait pas les ninjas, tous le savaient mais le pays du Feu serait pour un moment libéré des attaques des Daimyos.

Sasuke et le juunin rattrapèrent Sakura au pont sud. Les soldats du pays du Feu étaient là et semblaient prendre la situation en main. Les explosifs avaient été posés un peu partout sur et sous le pont de pierre.

Sasuke n'avait pas encore traversé. Il couvrait les derniers rescapés que Sakura et le juunin réceptionnaient de l'autre côté. Tout était calme. Il n'y avait plus aucun villageois à faire traverser. Sasuke fit signe à ses compagnons qu'ils pouvaient faire péter le pont.

C'est à cet instant qu'il remarqua la femme qui se dirigeait difficilement dans sa direction. Elle avançait difficilement, elle semblait blessée à la jambe. Et tout se passa en une fraction de seconde. Un enfant d'une dizaine d'année échappa à la surveillance de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses et s'élança sur le pont à l'instant même où les soldats enclenchaient le détonateur.

" Haha-ue !!!"

La scène semblait comme figée. Sharigans enclenchés, Sasuke nota du coin de l'œil la femme qui portait sa main à sa bouche dans une expression horrifiée, la première explosion qui propulsa le gamin sur le milieu du pont, l'Hyuuga qui retenait comme il le pouvait une Sakura hystérique.

Il ne réfléchit pas. Il ne réfléchissait jamais dans ses moments-là. Il s'élança à son tour. En un rien de temps ses bras enlaçaient déjà fermement le gamin contre lui. Il eut à peine le temps d'activer son sceau maudit que tout explosait autour d'eux.

Sakura se dégagea de l'étreinte de l'Hyuuga dans un mouvement rageur l'envoyant valser à quelques mètres. Horrifiée, elle ne pouvait détacher son regard des gravats qui, comme au ralentit, allait s'écraser en contrebas, dans la rivière.

" Saasssuuukkeeeee !!!"

Affolée, elle scruta la large étendue d'eau, cherchant un signe. Un indice, un espoir que Sasuke et le gamin aient survécu à l'explosion. Mais rien. La fumée se dissipa à une vitesse rageusement lente et lorsque tout fut calme rien ne venait troubler la surface de l'eau.

Ne prêtant pas attention aux parois diablement glissantes de la falaise, elle s'élança dans le ravin et accéléra sa descente en apercevant un bout de tissu flotter à la surface de l'eau. Elle courut jusqu'au tissu et s'en saisit.

C'était lourd et elle n'arrivait pas à le soulever. Elle se contenta alors de charrier jusqu'à la rive. L'Hyuuga était là et l'aida à ramener sa prise sur la terre ferme.

Une aile. Rien qu'une aile grise de la forme maudite de Sasuke, recroquevillée sur elle-même.

" Le souffle de l'explosion a dû le lui arracher, constata le Hyuuga."

Sakura ne dit rien continuant de fixer d'un air désespéré les eaux noires qui tourbillonnaient devant elle. Un léger gémissement les fit se retourner, fixant avec incompréhension l'aile grisâtre de Sasuke.

" Byakugan !"

Il ne suffit que quelques secondes pour l'Hyuuga pour comprendre de quoi il retournait. Il dissipa sa technique et essaya d'ouvrir l'aile.

" Le gamin est à l'intérieur ! Sakura-san !"

Abandonnant sa contemplation des eaux tumultueuses, elle vint le rejoindre. Ses instincts de médecin la guidaient. Elle savait que le garçon serait mal en point après l'explosion et le bain forcé dans ses eaux glacées.

Sa force titanesque vint à bout de la résistance de l'aile. Le gamin était inconscient mais respirait encore. Elle le sortit précautionneusement et commença ses soins d'urgence, tout son esprit concentré à cette tâche.

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa : **_Sasukeeeeeee !!!! Nonnnnnn !!! Pourquoiiiii ?? Pourquoiiiiii ? _

_Tu es une auteure sans cœur __sniff ?__ Tu déteste Sasuke __snifff __! Pourquoi le faire mourir __sniffff ouinnnnn ? __Ou peut-être qu'il n'est pas mort hein ? __S'essuies les larmes et le nez avec un mouchoir__. Il est immortel Sasu ! _

_Holalala quel suspense, je ne sais pas si je vais arriver à tenir jusqu'au prochain chapitre. Sasu est si merveilleux si grandiose si génial __(ça se voit pas trop que je suis une de ses fans girls non ? Lol)._

_Enfin on arrive bientôt à la mort de Danzo, fait le souffrir, pleurer, implorer comme le sale rat qu'il est. Qu'il souffre qu'il souffre __(Hm on ne remarque pas mon côté sadique non plus hein ? Je suis hyper discrète Lol)._

_J'aime toujours autant ton histoire. Continue !_

**Remarques de l'auteur complètement pétée de rire :**_ kukukukukkuuuu !! Niark !!_

_Mort ? Pas mort ? Blessé ? Défiguré ?_

_J'aime bien Sasuke : qui aime bien châtie bien ! Non...?_

_Pleure pas Mimosa le prochain chapitre est bientôt fini..._


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes :**_ Oooh ! Vous m'avez gâté en reviews pour ce chapitre, un grand merci à vous. Je vais pas partir dans de gros délire cette fois-ci, je vais simplement m'excuser pour l'attente de__ ce chapitre, un peu longue je le crains et deuxièmement je vais répondre quelques questions posées dans les reviews._

_Ashérit : promis je ne défigurerais pas Sasuke. Ton "cicatrice sexy" m'a trop fait marrer._

_MilianneLoke : j'aime déjà pas beaucoup les rat__s mais t'as raison sur un point : Danzo c'est encore pire. Si t'as des idées pour sa mort n'hésite pas._

_Bon je tiens également à faire ma rébellion d'auteur !! C'est pas normal ! J'ai l'impression qu'une coalition s'est formée autour de moi pour me pousser__ à faire un SasuNaru... Vous scandez autour de moi SasuNaru... !! Non !! Je... (Mimosa arrête de crier victoire !) Sincèrement je n'ai pas encore décidé et ce sera la grosse surprise même pour moi.

* * *

_

**Chapitre 10**

_Froid..._

_Douleur..._

_Noir..._

" Naruto !"

" Naruto !"

" Oï ! Naruto ! Tu m'entends !"

Le jeune homme mit quelques temps à émerger de la désagréable sensation qui parcourait ses veines. Son corps était parcouru de léger tremblement et une sueur froide glissait le long de son échine. Au bout d'un moment la pièce cessa de tourner et il posa les yeux sur Kaenguma qui le regardait d'un œil inquiet.

" Je...

_ Naruto ? Tout va bien ?"

Non ça n'allait pas. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il avait une telle chair de poule qu'il se croyait être aux pays des glaces sur la banquise en string. _(Mimosa : Ha haha je suis morte de rire là. Trop trop fort l'image.)_ Il se força à avaler sa salive. Son regard se posa sur Danzo. Le vieil homme était couvert de sang dû aux multiples coupures superficielles qui parcouraient son corps. Certaines de ses articulations formaient des angles bizarres. Il semblait inconscient.

Sasuke....

Depuis sa fusion avec Kyuubi son senjutsu s'était renforcé. Même sans activer sa technique, son pouvoir latent lui permettait de ressentir les énergies. Même très loin il arrivait à percevoir les fluctuations énergétiques des personnes proches de lui.

Sasuke...

" Kaenguma...

_...

_ Il va nous falloir remettre la mort de Danzo à plus tard, annonça-t-il.

_ Que se passe-t-il ?

_ Sasuke... Il est arrivé quelque chose. Je dois aller voir."

Le visage de la jeune femme se ferma. Sa vengeance ne serait pas pour cette nuit apparemment. Bah après tout, ils le torturaient depuis plusieurs heures maintenant. Ils devaient attendre qu'il se remette pour recommencer.

" Pardonne-moi Kaenguma mais...

_ Il est une personne qui compte pour toi, le coupa-t-elle.

_ Oui. Il est mon meilleur ami, il est celui qui m'a sauvé des griffes de Danzo. Il...

_ Va."

Un mot, un seul et il se sentit soudain empressé de quitter cet endroit. Il modifia sa technique d'invisibilité et l'apposa sur le sceau qui recouvrait la bouche de Danzo, le dissimulant aux regards. Il sentit à peine la jinchuuriki poser sa main sur son épaule.

" Idô Kage no Jutsu."

Ils se retrouvèrent à nouveau dans la forêt proche du village de Konoha. Une fois la technique terminée, Naruto se tourna immédiatement vers le Nord et sembla comme respirer l'air de cette direction.

" Naruto...

_...

_ Je te laisse y aller seul.

_ Hm.

_ Je m'occupe de la mission que nous a confiée Tsunade.

_ Merci Kaen."

La jeune kunoichi fronça les sourcils à cette réponse. Il lui semblait que Naruto n'était déjà plus avec elle. Son regard se perdait loin, à travers l'obscurité des bois. Il avait répondu d'une voix légère en usant d'un diminutif. Elle soupira et le poussa légèrement dans le dos.

" Va."

Sans un mot, Naruto remit son masque et partit. Elle ne sentit que le souffle du déplacement de l'air sur sa peau. Elle soupira encore, mit son propre masque sur le visage puis prit la direction opposée.

Lorsqu'il fut un peu plus loin de Konoha, Naruto revêtit le manteau du démon renard, se permettant d'aller jusqu'à deux queues, il augmenta considérablement sa vitesse. Il ne pouvait même pas être visible à l'œil nu. Seul un regard entrainé de ninja pouvait le suivre avec difficulté, et encore.

Il lui fallut moins d'une journée pour rejoindre le pont. Il renfloua son chakra et observa les environs. Sakura était là, ainsi qu'un juunin, un Hyuuga apparemment. Il s'accroupit sur une branche et usa des sens de son renard pour écouter les conversations qui se faisaient.

" Le garçon est tiré d'affaire, dit Sakura à son coéquipier, j'ai également soigné les blessures de sa mère.

_ Nous ne pouvons rester ici Sakura-san, continua le Hyuuga, les villageois doivent être mis en sécurité. C'est notre priorité.

_ Mais Sasuke...

_ Notre mission est l'évacuation des villages. Il est tombé lorsque le pont a explosé, une de ses ailes s'est faite arracher. L'hiver commence, l'eau est gelée.

_ Vous...

_ Je suis chef d'équipe et je ne peux pas risquer la mission quand les conditions de survie sont aussi mince."

De son perchoir, Naruto vit Sakura hocher lentement la tête. Elle murmura alors.

" Un ninja pour des centaines de vie.

_ C'est cela Sakura-san. C'est notre devoir, c'est..."

C'en était assez pour Naruto, il en avait assez entendu. Il entrevoyait à présent ce qu'il avait dû se passer. Il s'éclipsa rapidement et suivit le cours de la rivière. Lorsqu'il fut sûr que personne ne viendrais le déranger. Il s'assit en tailleur et activa le mode sennin. A la différence du Byakugan, il ne voyait pas, il ressentait. Par contre son champ d'action était bien plus étendu que la technique du clan Hyuuga. D'où il était, il percevait même les énergies à Konoha.

Il recentra son champ d'action sur le long de la rivière et ses environs. Il ne mit pas longtemps à le repérer, à environ 15 kilomètres en amont.

En l'espace de deux minutes, il fut sur place. Son cœur se serra à la vue du corps de Sasuke qui reposait dans l'eau. Un rocher avait coincé sa progression sur une des rives mais apparemment l'Uchiha n'avait pas eu la force de sortir de là.

" Sasuke !"

Fébrilement, Naruto arracha son masque et son manteau ainsi que ses sacoches de shinobis et se jeta dans la rivière. Il ne pensa même pas à activer son chakra et à marcher à sa surface. L'eau jusqu'à la taille, il arriva jusqu'à Sasuke et se saisit de son corps glacé. Il le secoua sans douceur mais Sasuke inconscient n'eut aucune réaction.

Il le tira sur la berge, récupéra ses affaires et le porta jusqu'à un abri qu'il avait repéré en arrivant. Une fois dans la grotte, il le posa sur le sol.

" Kage Bunshin no Jutsu !"

Sans un mot ses trois clones partir à l'extérieur, l'un commença à ramasser du bois tandis que l'autre montait la garde, le dernier quant à lui, sous les directives de Kyuubi ramassait divers plantes médicinales. Naruto se retourna sur Sasuke et entreprit de le défaire de ses vêtements. Trop inquiet et obnubilé à repérer les diverses blessures sur le corps de son ami, il ne se rendit même pas compte que c'était la première fois qu'il le tenait nu dans ses bras.

Il remarqua de suite l'imposante blessure dans son dos. Sans doute faite lorsque l'aile s'était arrachée. Redevenu lui-même Sasuke conservait tout de même la blessure. Naruto ne s'y connaissait rien en jutsu médical, cela ne l'avait jamais intéressé et il n'en avait pas besoin pour lui-même alors... aujourd'hui il le regrettait légèrement.

Sans s'appesantir sur cette pensée, il concentra le chakra du démon renard dans sa main. La concentration était telle que lorsqu'il posa ses doigts sur la large et profonde entaille, les chairs grésillèrent et fumèrent. Naruto fronça le nez à l'odeur de chairs grillées mais continua son travail. Il mit quelques minutes à cautériser les blessures ouvertes de son ancien équipier toujours inconscient.

Pendant ce temps-là, son clone avait fini d'allumer le feu et d'amasser du bois pour la nuit. Il disparut immédiatement toujours sans un mot. Naruto trop concentré à son travail le remarqua à peine.

Lorsqu'il eut finit de bander les plaies fraichement refermées, il commença à tâter en douceur les membres devenus durs et froids de Sasuke à la recherche d'une quelconque fracture. Il pétrit sa peau d'albâtre. En réalité, il était inquiet : Sasuke crachait du sang de temps à autre et l'énorme hématome qui arborait aux niveaux de ses côtes n'était pas pour le rassurer. Une hémorragie interne n'était pas dans ses compétences.

Le jeune homme respirait difficilement mais semblait reprendre des couleurs. Il s'occuperait de ça plus tard. Pour l'instant il lui fallait le réchauffer. Il récupéra sa sacoche et en sortit un parchemin. En quatre ans d'entrainement intensif avec Kyuubi, il était devenu maitre dans l'art de sceller tout et n'importe quoi. Il brisa le sceau et tout son matériel pour le parfait campement apparut. Il l'allongea délicatement dans ses couvertures prenant soin de ne pas rouvrir ses blessures.

Il le couvrit chaudement et s'assit comme une masse à ses côtés. L'adrénaline du moment était retombée. A présent il ressentait une fatigue extrême. Inconsciemment, comme une louve protégeant son petit, il contrôlait toutes les deux minutes la température de Sasuke. Le geste au début machinale, se transformait petit à petit en une douce caresse.

Du bout des doigts, il repoussait les quelques mèches qui barraient le front moite du shinobi. Il n'accorda pas un seul regard à son clone qui revenait de sa cueillette de plantes médicinales et commençait la préparation de remède.

Dans l'inquiétude du moment, il ne songea pas un seul instant à quitter son poste, pas à un seul instant il voulut méditer, ou ressentit le besoin de prendre sa dose d'Ophrim. Il était là, simplement, veillant sur son plus cher ami, l'angoisse ravageant ses traits.

Il finit par s'endormir.

Il aurait voulu hurler. Lui l'un des plus grands ninjas de son temps, mis hors combat à cause de simples bombes. L'eau glacée anesthésia instantanément la blessure de son aile manquante. Le noir, le plus total.

L'enfant ? Où était-il ? Argh... l'important était de respirer pour l'instant. Respirer, nager. L'eau froide semblait comme ralentir ses mouvements. Le courant était trop rapide, trop fort, balloté dans tous les sens il n'avait même pas la possibilité de concentrer du chakra pour remonter à la surface.

Il entraperçut le lourd rondin de bois flottant dans sa direction, trop tard, trop vite... il le prit de plein fouet dans les côtes. L'air se fit brutalement expulser de ses poumons. Il se sentit sombrer sans pouvoir faire quoi que ce soit.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, il avait chaud, il était bien... enfin mieux que ce qu'il avait connu dans la rivière. Après quelques menues vérifications tout le côté gauche de son torse le faisait atrocement souffrir, il avait du mal à prendre ses inspirations, la sourde douleur de son dos était bien moins vivace que dans son souvenir.

Le bout de couverture chatouillait son nez et il remua la tête pour se dégager de là. Qui ? Qui donc l'avait sauvé ? Toujours allongé, il inspecta les environs. Une grotte. L'obscurité régnait et le feu diffusait sa réconfortante chaleur. Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

Et il la repéra enfin, la main posée sur son front. Il frissonna involontairement. Lentement il tourna la tête pour voir son sauveur. Son regard fatigué tomba immédiatement dans deux orbes azurs. Les reflets du feu qui dansaient dans ses prunelles réchauffèrent immédiatement l'Uchiha.

Il écarquilla les yeux d'étonnement. En retour, il reçut un sourire de sauveur qui lui gonfla le cœur d'un irrépressible sentiment d'espoir. Le sourire n'était pas aussi large que dans son souvenir mais en tout cas, il n'était que pour lui.

Naruto s'était surpris lui-même à sourire ainsi. Il ne l'avait pas contrôlé celui-là. Les muscles de son visage avaient agi tout seuls, les traitres, mais l'air surpris de Sasuke était décidément trop mignon.

Aucune parole n'était échangée, les deux shinobis se contentaient de se regarder. Sasuke soupira faiblement, il fallait qu'il contrôle les battements frénétiques de son cœur où tout le travail de Naruto n'aurait servi à rien.

Celui-ci le regardait encore, ses yeux azurs semblaient comme sonder son âme. Ce regard ne dérangeait pas l'Uchiha, non... mais il lui donnait l'envie de se tortiller comme un enfant dans ses couvertures.

Ils décidèrent au même instant de bouger. Sasuke ouvrit lentement la bouche et murmura comme dans un rêve : "Naruto..." A la même seconde, celui-ci se pencha doucement sur lui et frôla ses lèvres des siennes, lentement, mêlant leurs deux souffles.

Le contact fut fugace mais cela suffit pour que Sasuke se sente comme embrasé de l'intérieur. S'il pouvait mourir de combustion spontanée, il serait déjà au ciel. Il se sentit rougir comme jamais mais il remplaça vite son air étonné par un froncement de sourcil devant l'air satisfait de l'Uzumaki.

Mais Naruto ne le remarqua pas. Il ferma les yeux savourant encore la sensation du souffle de Sasuke sur sa peau. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit il remarqua l'air boudeur de Sasuke et sa couleur pivoine, il murmura pour lui-même.

" Mmmh... trop mignon."

Sasuke se sentit rougir à nouveau. Jamais encore cela ne lui était arrivé. Etait-ce parce qu'il était faible et sans défense ? Il sentait le regard de Naruto sur lui, le déshabiller du regard. Lentement, alors que Naruto se penchait de nouveau sur lui, ses paupières se refermèrent lentement dans un accord silencieux.

Les lèvres du blond se pressèrent sur les siennes, s'entrouvrirent, se goutèrent. Le baiser était lent, les deux hommes savouraient ce moment qu'ils avaient tant attendu sans se l'avouer. Délicatement, Naruto posa une main sur la joue échauffée de Sasuke, caressant tendrement sa peau.

Et lorsque Naruto se décida de rompre le baiser, Sasuke releva la tête suivant le mouvement, cherchant une dernière fois, la chaleur de ses lèvres. Mais le blond fut plus vif et il le recoucha sans plus de cérémonie. Faible encore, Sasuke se laissa faire.

" Narut..."

Sans se gêner de l'interrompre, Naruto lui présenta une tasse remplie d'une liquide encore fumant. Il se saisit de sa nuque et lentement le redressa un minimum pour lui permettre de boire.

" Tiens, une tisane. Elle te fera du bien."

D'autorité, il la plaça devant ses lèvres et Sasuke se força à avaler le liquide brulant et amer. Jamais il ne s'était sentit si faible. Mais étrangement ce sentiment s'accompagnait d'un autre. Un qu'il n'avait pas connu depuis longtemps. Le sentiment de sécurité.

Et il s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

Les shinobis entendirent le bras droit de l'Hokage arriver au pas de course. L'accord entre eux était passé : lorsque Shizune déboulait dans un couloir, ils devaient tout faire pour là laisser passer au plus vite ou ils encourraient une colère encore plus grande que celle de la Godaime.

Sans même s'annoncer, la kunoichi brune pénétra dans le bureau de Tsunade telle une furie.

" Un message de l'équipe Inuzuka !"

Sans se formaliser de l'air perturbé de sa suivante, Tsunade prit la feuille qu'elle lui tendait et y jeta un coup d'œil. Aussitôt ses sourcils se froncèrent.

" Va chercher le Nara ! J'ai besoin de lui !"

Shizune s'éclipsa aussitôt, nul besoin d'être devin pour savoir qu'elle parlait du fils Nara. Tsunade quant à elle regardait le message d'un air rageur. Ainsi le village caché de la Cascade faisait appel à son bijuu. Les choses se corsaient pour Konoha et pas dans le bon sens.

Tsunade sentit sa migraine revenir la faire souffrir. Elle se saisit la tête entre ses mains et coude sur le bureau se laissa aller. C'est dans cette position que la trouva Shikamaru. Avec la guerre qui s'annonçaient, ils avaient pris l'habitude de ne pas prendre de gants ensemble.

" Tsunade ! Que se passe-t-il ? Shizune est en train de nous faire une crise cardiaque..."

Elle releva lentement la tête et se tourna vers le jeune homme. Ses traits étaient tirés, son corps criait la fatigue autant psychologique que physique. Ses nuits ne devaient pas être plus agréable que les siennes. Il occupait la quasi-totalité de son temps à établir diverses stratégies pour préserver le village et ses ninjas.

" Les shinobis envoyés au nord-ouest battent en retraite, annonça-t-elle d'une voix morne.

_ Impossible. Selon la disposition, ils pouvaient encore tenir plusieurs mois et je...

_ Une nouvelle force a fait son apparition.

_...

_ Le village de la Cascade sort son atout de sa manche et Rokubi ouvre la marche aux shinobis.

_ Ils envoient leur arme ultime seul, contre nous, constata-t-il.

_ Il est leur avant garde. Et il est efficace apparemment. Que pouvons-nous faire d'autre à part fuir et se rassembler ici ?

_ Combattre !

_ Shikamaru ! Tu as vu Naruto. Tu connais mieux que quiconque les pouvoirs des bijuus. Tu sais ce à quoi nous devons faire face."

Oh oui il le savait. Oui il avait vu Naruto. Personne ne pouvait combattre cela.

" Aucun de nous n'a le niveau pour combattre les jinchuurikis.

_ Oui, tu as raison, conclut Tsunade."

La Godaime se tourna vers la fenêtre et regarda au dehors comme cherchant une présence. "Il n'est pas là ! "Eut envie de lui crier Shikamaru au visage. Ils allaient devoir se débrouiller seuls.

* * *

Il se réveilla en bien meilleurs état que la veille. Il s'étira dans son lit de fortune et se redressa. Personne, les affaires de Naruto était toujours là. Il avait dû faire un tour. Tant bien que mal, le shinobi essaya de se relever, testant petit à petit ses membres douloureux, prenant son temps pour ne pas rouvrir ses blessures.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il arrivait à se déplacer un minimum dans la grotte. Il lui fallut encore dix minutes pour parvenir à la sortie. Il le vit, assit en tailleur sur le sol, les yeux clos, les poignets reposant sur ses genoux. Il respirait la sérénité et le calme. Il était si différent de l'image qu'il conservait de lui.

Il resta là à l'observer. Avant que ses jambes ne lâchent il s'assit sur un tronc d'arbre non loin. Naruto sembla percevoir le mouvement et ouvrit les yeux directement sur lui. Il se releva lentement et rentra, chancelant, dans la grotte. Sasuke l'entendit ranger son matériel. Il ressortit au bout de quelques temps, paré au voyage.

" Tu sembles aller mieux, lança-t-il lentement, nous rentrons à Konoha."

Sasuke hocha lentement la tête. Ses vêtements lui paraissaient familiers mais dans les brumes de sa fièvre il ne les reconnaissait plus.

" Les choses avancent là-bas, nous devons nous dépêchez de rentrer. Tsunade-baba te soignera mieux que moi.

_ Hn.

_ Désolé de te demander de bouger dans ton état mais ta blessure au torse dépasse mes compétences et cela ne servirait à rien de camper ici, continua-t-il habitué au mutisme de l'Uchiha, nous prendrons notre temps.

_ Naruto...

_ Oui.

_ Tu rentres avec moi...?"

Naruto ne répondit rien. Il se contenta de regarder le blessé d'un regard triste. Sasuke quant à lui essayait de sonder son regard mais le blond lui paraissait si loin alors, si distant. Il sursauta lorsque Naruto posa son fidèle masque sur le visage.

" C'est ma réponse...

_ Alors c'était toi ?"

Sasuke ne put empêcher sa voix de prendre des accents de déception. Il l'avait reconnu, le ninja de Suna, celui qu'il avait essayé d'interroger. Il ne put voir l'expression de Naruto mais il sentit ses épaules se vouter imperceptiblement.

" Sasuke...

_ Tu... comment as-tu pu ? Me mentir... nous mentir ! À tous...

_ Je...

_ Naruto... je t'ai cherché pendant tellement de temps."

La voix de Sasuke sembla comme se briser. Surpris Naruto fit un pas dans sa direction. La situation le dépassait. Il était encore à la recherche de Sasuke lors de son emprisonnement et il l'avait seulement entraperçut lors de son hospitalisation.

Tout cela le dépassait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir d'avoir connu un Sasuke aussi larmoyant et aussi passionné. Il avait l'impression de se voir, lui, quelques années en arrière, courant désespérément après son ancien compagnon.

" Sasuke..."

Il aurait voulu lui dire que ce n'était pas le moment de discuter, qu'il le ferait plus tard à Konoha... après la guerre, qu'il était désolé, que... mais il n'en eut pas le temps. Le poing rageur de l'Uchiha, rapide, lui explosa en pleine face.

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa :**_C'est clair qu'avec ce chapitre l'histoire s'étouffe un peu plus et ça avance d'un très grand pas. Sasuke rencontre enfin Naruto. Et le baiser ! Trop mignon ! J'adore la réaction de Sasuke quand il comprend que l'anbu de Suna et Naruto ne font qu'une seule et même personne. Super uppercut. _

_Et à la fin de l'histoire on se demande comment la relation entre les deux garçons va évoluer. Est-ce que le baiser échangé représente quelque chose ? Est-ce que Sasuke va tout balancer aux autres ? Est-ce que Naruto va vraiment s'impliquer dans la guerre ? Est-ce Naruto va continuer à batifoler à gauche et à droite ? Tant de questions qui réclament leurs réponses dans les prochains chapitres._

_Tout ça pour dire vivement la suite. Mais en lisant ce chapitre j'ai l'impression que cela finira par être un NaruSasu. Bon c'est pas très grave… je vais me faire une raison…snif…._

**Remarques de l'auteur : **_Ouais la c'est vrai l'histoire avance, les combats sont pour bientôt. Néanmoins je ne révèlerais rien sur les futurs comportements de naruto et sasuke... (auteur en mode sadique) Mimosa, le senjutsu n'est pas une technique inventée, c'est le fruit de l'entrainement de Naruto au pays des grenouilles juste avant le combat avec Pain. Je laisse ma bêta péter un cable avec toutes ses question et je vous dis à la prochaine...._


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes :**_ hé hé ! Beaucoup de NaruSasu apparemment. Les fidèles pour un SasuNaru sont toujours présentes. Hmm je me tâte... (Dans le bon sens du terme ! Bande de perverses !)_

_Bref spéciale dédicace à MiliannLoke, sa reviews m'a fait délirer alors juste pour le plaisir des yeux je vous la fait partager : " Salut je veux trop la suite de ton histoire ! Yeah ça avance! Sasuke sera-t-il le Uke? Si ouui trop cool! Mouhahah! Et en passant Danzo doit mourir! 1. Tu lui arraches les couilles et sa queue plus tu lui coupes les mains! Il pourra plus jamais violer quelqu'un! 2. Tu lui arrache un œil et tu lui fais bouffer pendant qu'il se regarde le manger avec l'autre! 3. Tu pognes une sorte de tube que tu fixes au plafond en haut du torse de Danzo et tu laisses égoutter de l'acide ! 4. Avant que ça lui transperce tout tu t'arranges pour lui foutre un couteau dans les fesses pis tu lui mets une paille dans le nez pour faire sortir le cerveau!:) 5. Enfin tu plonges son restant de cadavre dans une bassine d'acide! YEAH Voila mon idée tu peux t'en inspirer ou la faire a ta façon pcq je te donne les droits d'auteurs dessus! Sinon bah bonne continuation! "_

_Euuuh merci... ça c'est de la review... c'est rafraichissant et ça me fait pas peur du tout... tu sembles être une personne normale et tout à fait équilibré, lol... mdr quand je l'ai lu. Je vois que la fic t'inspire, c'est génial !

* * *

_

**Chapitre 11**

Sasuke se plia en deux sous la souffrance. Ses côtes l'avaient brusquement élancé et son souffle se fit court. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait cracher ses poumons. A genoux devant Naruto, il eut au moins la satisfaction de voir la face étonnée du blond alors qu'une tache rouge commençait lentement à s'agrandir sur sa joue.

En réalité le blond était loin d'être étonné. Le conflit intérieur qui l'habitait lui faisait écarquiller les yeux et lui coupait le souffle.

" Il m'a frappé !

_ _Calmes-toi gamin. Ce n'était qu'une frappe amicale, _tenta de le calmer le renard.

__ _Amicale ? Il m'a frappé de toutes ses forces, j'ai super mal !

__ Arrêtes de faire l'enfant ! Il t'a frappé peut-être mais c'est toi qui es en tort._

___ Quoi ?, éructa Naruto.

_ _Tu le sais, tu lui as mentis depuis ton retour, tu t'es caché de lui._

__ _Mais...

_ _Il est en colère et c'est normal_

__ _Kyuubi...

__ Tu croyais qu'il allait dire quoi en voyant qu'en réalité il avait confié ses secrets à toi et non à un Anbu de Suna...en voyant que tu t'étais bien foutu de lui._

__ _Je ne...

_ _Tu commences à m'énerver avec tes réactions à la con, _s'emporta le renard,_ fais lui la gueule pour ça, frappe le pour te venger et je te jure que je ne te passe plus de chakra pendant un an._

___... euh Kyuubi, depuis la fusion nos chakra sont...

__ Eh bien je te fais la gueule pendant un an._

__ _Je rêvais que tu me dises cela un jour, rigola Naruto.

_ _Ingrat !_

___ Merci de m'avoir remis les idées en place Kyuu, conclu le jeune homme."

Il ne s'était passé qu'une seule seconde pour Sasuke. Naruto redevint de marbre et ses traits se durcirent. Il s'avança lentement sur Sasuke qui lui n'avait plus la force de bouger et le regardait avancer l'œil mauvais. C'est vrai qu'il n'y était pas allé de main morte.

Mais il se fichait que Naruto soit en colère ou non. Il ne regrettait pas. Le mot 'remord' ne faisait pas parti de son vocabulaire. Il se fichait de tout, il ne pensait qu'à sa propre colère. Celle qui l'avait fait tenir pendant tant d'années, celle qui lui avait toujours donnée la force de continuer et de se battre. Il serra les dents en le voyant se mettre à sa hauteur, c'est à dire à genoux lui aussi.

" J'espère que tu ne t'es pas trop fais mal à la main, fit-il d'un ton ironique, il ne faudrait pas que tu te blesses plus que tu ne l'aies déjà."

Et il osait...! Avant même que Sasuke ne pense à resserrer son poing pour le lui envoyer à nouveau dans la gueule, l'expression de Naruto se modifia et Sasuke surprit se détendit. Dans ses yeux, il n'y avait plus que douleur, tristesse et peine. Il lui fit un doux sourire avant de lui poser une main légère sur la joue. Sasuke tressaillit : il avait en face de lui le Naruto brisé qui lui avait fait un minuscule sourire dans la chambre d'hôpital.

" Je suis désolé."

Sasuke ferma les yeux devant cette déclaration et apprécia, sans même s'en rendre compte, la caresse, fugace. Naruto était sérieux. Il se devait de l'être aussi.

" Non... c'est moi. C'est moi qui suis désolé."

Il ouvrit les yeux et observa la mine étonnée du blond. Tout devait être dit maintenant car Naruto ne tarderait pas à remettre son masque, il le savait. Il enchaina.

" Désolé de n'avoir pas pu tenir ma promesse...

__ Quelle promesse ?_

___ Quelle promesse ?

_ Celle que je t'ai faite, celle que je me suis faite lorsque je suis venu te libérer de ce salopard."

Naruto ne dit rien, lui laissant le temps de poursuivre. Il savait que ce n'était pas facile pour l'Uchiha de faire part de ses sentiments. Sasuke n'avait jamais été fort de ce côté là. Ce n'était pas son imagination, ce n'était pas un rêve. Dans sa semi-inconscience ce jour là, il avait réellement entendu quelque chose alors.

" Celle de me faire pardonner pour toutes les peines que je t'ai causé à mon départ... celle de te protéger toujours... celle d'être à tes côtés quoi qu'il arrive... je... je suis tellement désolé."

C'était trop dur pour lui de garder les yeux ouverts. Il lui avait révélé ce qui le torturait depuis tant d'années. La pression se relâcha et son corps lui sembla être absorbé par une douce torpeur. La fièvre le faisait trembler... ou était-ce autre chose ? Il s'effondra dans les bras de Naruto, inconscient.

Celui ci le regarda longuement. Les paroles de Sasuke l'avaient touché au plus profond de son âme. Avec les mêmes gestes doux et lents qu'avait eu Sasuke pour lui dans sa cellule misérable, il le souleva délicatement et le passa sur son dos. Il essaya de lui faire prendre la position la plus confortable possible et l'arrima à son corps le plus près possible pour qu'il ne souffre pas des chocs du voyage. Il ne s'attarda pas plus et prit rapidement la direction de Konoha

* * *

.L'urgence de l'état de Sasuke lui fit prendre des risques pour aller plus vite. Le brun ne se réveillait toujours pas alors qu'il courrait depuis plusieurs heures. Il sentait sa fièvre, il sentait sa faiblesse. Il rata une branche et se ramassa plutôt durement au sol. Rien de très grave pour lui mais Sasuke accusa le coup et cracha une flopée de sang sur son épaule.

" Merde !"

Il ne pouvait pas revêtir le manteau du démon renard, cela affecterait trop son malade. Il accéléra encore. Le village était à une heure à peine...

* * *

" Tsunade-baba ! Tsunade-baba !"

La Godaime crut qu'elle allait s'évanouir devant cette vision. Elle distribuait les ordres sur la place de la ville aux shinobis de retour du front du nord. Et Naruto accourrait vers elle avec un Sasuke inconscient sur le dos. Si les trois quarts des ninjas n'étaient pas présent, elle aurait le réflexe puéril de se pincer le bras.

La plupart des shinobis présents dont ceux de la génération de Naruto s'exclamèrent devant ce gars qui au bout de quatre ans de désertion revenait telle une fleur au village. Naruto jura entre ses dents, l'urgence de la situation lui avait fait oublier l'essentiel : son masque. Merde ! Sa couverture tombait à l'eau lamentablement : une erreur de débutant.

Il évita le poing rageur de celle qu'il considérait comme sa grand-mère aisément. Il garda son poing en main et l'attira à lui par le col, sans faire dans la dentelle.

" Pas maintenant ! Sasuke a besoin de soin !"

Sans rien dire d'autre, il la prit par la taille et en quelques foulées, ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital, la moitié des ninjas de Konoha sur les talons.

Avec un regard lourd de sens, Tsunade prit en charge Sasuke rapidement.

" Nous allons avoir une discussion après cela... tu peux me faire confiance, lança-t-elle d'une voix mauvaise.

_ Oui, une très longue discussion, rajouta Sakura sur le même ton."

Naruto soupira en regardant les deux femmes pénétrer le bloc opératoire d'un pas ferme. Il allait passer un sale quart d'heure, ça s'était sûr mais bon, il s'y était préparé. Il soupira à nouveau en sentant sur lui une masse de regards inquisiteurs.

* * *

" Où étais-tu passé !

_ Comment va Sasuke, demanda le blond d'une petite voix.

_ Qu'as-tu fais pendant toutes ces années ? Tout c'est bien passé ?, demanda la Godaime avec une pointe d'inquiétude dans la voix même si elle lui hurlait dessus.

_ Je me suis... entrainé."

Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Qu'il s'était drogué, qu'il avait tué, massacré à tout va, qu'il passait ses nuits à baiser les plus beaux spécimens de la planète. Non décidemment, l'entrainement c'était mieux. Ça collait plus avec son personnage.

" Tu t'es entrainé ?"

Apparemment Sakura n'en revenait pas, les autres non plus d'ailleurs.

" Il ne t'ai pas passé à l'esprit que nous pouvions être inquiet pour toi ici, murmura Tsunade.

_ Je suis...

_ En plus tu es en danger à l'extérieur, annonça Shikamaru en posant une main sur son épaule, l'Akastuki court toujours.

_ Je suis au courant merci, rigola Naruto, et ne me touche pas s'il te plait, continua-t-il un brin plus sérieux."

Shikamaru retira sa main comme s'il avait été brulé. La phrase avait jeté un froid. Naruto crut bon de se justifier.

" J'aime pas trop les contacts physiques, c'est tout, désolé.

_ Non c'est normal, s'empressa de dire Tsunade, nous comprenons tous ici.

_ J'en doute..."

Sa voix s'était faite dure, il n'avait aucune envie d'aller sur ce terrain là. Sakura le comprit et repartie à l'attaque.

" Et tu te fais passer pour un Anbu de Suna... Gaara est donc au courant... le fourbe."

Naruto ne trouva que l'intelligence de faire un micro sourire d'excuse mais il ne sembla pas calmer les nerfs de la kunoichi aux cheveux roses. Il soupira : il n'allait pas rendre visite à Sasuke de suite apparemment.

* * *

" Hokage-sama !"

Hibiki déboula dans le bureau de la Godaime, un brin stressé, ce qui en soit était quelque chose de surnaturel.

" Nous avons un problème avec le prisonnier."

Tsunade serra les dents. Ce n'était vraiment pas le moment, elle était en train d'engueuler son petit protégé mais les affaires urgentes de Konoha se rappelaient à son bon souvenir.

" Naruto... tu as l'autorisation de rendre visite à l'Uchiha...

_ Merci.

_ ...Sous bonne escorte évidemment et j'aimerais que...

_ Je ne partirais pas si c'est ce que tu veux entendre, baba.

_ Ce n'est pas ce que je veux entendre et tu le sais. Je veux une promesse.

_ Je ne partirais pas... pour l'instant."

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant quelques secondes et Tsunade sut qu'elle ne pourrait pas lui en tirer plus pour le moment. Naruto avait changé. Sa stature, sa voix, sa démarche. Il respirait la puissance et d'autres choses qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier. Elle soupira.

" Bien... Sakura, Shikamaru, Neji, Sai et Kakashi vous l'accompagnez."

D'un geste elle leur fit signe de quitter le bureau. Elle n'avait aucune envie que Naruto apprenne dès son retour que le village détenait son bourreau. Une fois les shinobis partis, elle se tourna vers Hibiki.

" Que ce passe-t-il ?

_ Ce matin j'ai pénétré la cellule de Danzo pour un interrogatoire... il semble qu'il ait été torturé."

Tsunade fronça les sourcils. Qui ? Les cellules spéciales étaient difficiles d'accès, sans compter que très peu de personne pouvaient se targuer d'en connaître les emplacements. Et surveillées jour et nuit par des professionnels.

" Son état était critique, il a été affreusement torturé pendant plusieurs heures, un boulot de pros. Ils ont évités ses points vitaux. Ses blessures sont faites pour faire souffrir pas pour tuer.

_ Ont-ils laissé des indices ? Quelque chose qui pourrait nous aiguiller sur une piste ?

_ Rien. Les verrous n'ont pas été forcés. Des fantômes. Le plus étrange à cela est que lorsque Danzo a repris conscience il a été incapable de proférer le moindre mot. Pas le moindre gémissement... rien.

_ Faites-le transférer à l'hôpital, je m'occuperai de son cas.

_ Ne serait-il pas mieux de...

_... de le laisser mourir comme un chien ?, le coupa Tsunade, l'idée m'a traversé l'esprit mais il a encore beaucoup de chose à nous apprendre je le crains.

_ Bien en ce cas je m'en occupe."

* * *

Shikamaru et Neji s'échangèrent un regard surpris. A peine sortis du bureau de l'Hokage, ils avaient peiné à suivre le rythme fou de Naruto. Tous, complètement essoufflés arrivaient avec quelques secondes de retard devant les portes de l'hôpital.

Naruto n'était déjà plus là.

" Sûrement dans le chambre de Sasuke, murmura Kakashi comme pour lui-même."

Les autres opinèrent du chapeau et s'élancèrent dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Kakashi avait vu juste. Il était à son chevet. Le visage inquiet, les traits tirés par l'angoisse. Il caressait tendrement le front et les cheveux de Sasuke. Tous sourirent devant cette vision qui leur présageait de bon auspice.

Ignorant de leur présence, Naruto se pencha lentement sur l'Uchiha et laissa reposer ses lèvres contre sa tempe. Ignorant aussi du fait que Sasuke s'était réveillé et les regardait d'un air encore endormi. Ignorant toujours de son brusque rougissement alors qu'il sentait un poids humide et doux sur son visage.

Sasuke leva les yeux et regarda d'un air bienheureux les mèches blondes qui trahissaient le porteur de ses magnifiques lèvres sur sa tempe. Il regarda à nouveau les intrus dans la pièce d'un œil noir qui en langage Uchihien voulait dire : bougez-de-là-très-vite-ou-je-ne-réponds-plus-de-mes-actes !

Neji comprit le message et fit un signe à Shikamaru qui s'empressa de le suivre, encore sous le choc. Par contre ce fut Sai contre toute entente qui sentit qu'ils étaient de trop. Il empoigna son amant pervers jusqu'au bout des ongles et Sakura toujours en mode bug, pour les tirer à sa suite hors de la chambre.

Naruto sourit en voyant la scène. Il se décolla de Sasuke mais conserva sa main sur son visage.

" Mmmh... timide, bébé ?, murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque et sensuelle."

Il se délecta ensuite de constater une couleur plus que rare sur le visage de l'Uchiha. Une couleur qui étrangement depuis le retour de l'Uzumaki pointait souvent le bout de son nez. Sasuke encore sous le coup de son brusque échauffement corporel, grogna.

" Tsss... Usuratonkachi...

_ Oui, susurra langoureusement Naruto dans son oreille, juste pour toi poussin."

Avant que Sasuke puisse s'outrer de ses surnoms débiles qu'il lui affublait, Naruto se pencha à nouveau sur lui et le gratifia de la plus belle pelle de sa vie.

* * *

" NARUTO !"

Le jinchuuriki se détacha vivement de Sasuke, frôlant la crise cardiaque. Il fit face tranquillement à Tsunade arrivant telle une furie dans la chambre. Sasuke quant à lui, cramoisis, la regardait les yeux exorbités.

" Oui.

_ Tu es au courant pour l'arrestation de Danzo, n'est-ce pas ?, demanda-t-elle sans détour.

_... En effet."

Naruto attendit la suite, sachant pertinemment ce que voulait lui demander la Godaime.

" Il a été torturé dans sa cellule, ses blessures remontent à quelques jours. Celui où je t'ai envoyé en mission d'observation.

_ Hmmm... oui, c'est ce soir là où je suis allé à la rescousse de Sasuke. Tu ne penses tout de même pas que j'aurais pu parcourir cette distance en moins d'un jour et de prendre le soin de torturer Danzo ?

_ Il est vrai que...

_ Penses-tu également que je puisse m'abaisser à ce genre de chose ?

_ Non, tu as raison excuses-moi. Mais si tu es allé à la rescousse de Sasuke... qui s'occupe de la mission d'observation.

_ Pas d'inquiétude ma collègue est tout autant rapide, elle s'en occupe."

Tsunade soupira et Naruto calma ses battements de cœur effrénés. Au 'mais' de Tsunade, il avait cru défaillir en pensant qu'elle émettait encore une objection. Il repoussa le sentiment de culpabilité qui menaçait de le submerger.

" Après la destruction de Konoha, les plans de la ville ont quelque peu changé et ton appartement n'a pas été reconstruit.

_ Je vois."

Oui, il voyait très bien qu'un petit maitre d'œuvre avait du oublier miraculeusement de noté son appartement sur les nouveaux plans de Konoha.

" Néanmoins, ajouta Tsunade, les quelques affaires que nous avons retrouvé sous les décombres ont été récupéré par l'Uchiha. Je suppose qu'il les a toujours.

_... Ngh

_ Ce qui je pense veut dire oui, compléta la Godaime, en ce qui concerne ton logement tu peux conserver tes quartiers dans l'aile des invités, ou aller chez d'anciens équipiers si tu préfères."

Son regard se tourna imperceptiblement vers Sasuke qui se trémoussa mal à l'aise sous son regard et grommela.

" Hmm...

_ Ce qui je pense veut dire oui également, compléta Tsunade un rictus pervers aux lèvres."

Elle se retourna et se prépara à sortir de la chambre.

" Au fait Sasuke, tu peux sortir ce soir si tu le désires. Ne forces pas pendant une semaine, tes côtes restent fragiles."

Sasuke finit de monter son ébullition à son stade maximal tandis que Tsunade quitta la pièce ravie d'avoir pu enfin embarrasser son plus indocile ninja... après Naruto.

* * *

" Tout va bien tu es sûr.

_ Je peux encore marcher seul Dobe.

_ Hoi, si je dis ça c'est pour t'aider, répliqua Naruto d'un ton blasé."

Ils venaient tous les deux de quitter l'aile réservée aux invités de Suna pour récupérer les affaires du jinchuuriki et se dirigeaient vers le quartier Uchiha. Naruto n'avait pas remis son masque et affrontait à présent le regard des villageois.

Son habitude d'ignorer leur regard médisant et froid revint plus vite qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il soupira. Il n'y avait que lui pour remarquer cela. Sasuke marchait droit devant lui, ignorant.

Il sursauta en se sentant interpellé.

" Sakashita-sama !"

Un ninja de Suna accourrait dans leur direction. Oh ! Komaku ! Il l'avait oublié celui-là. Le jeune homme arriva enfin à sa hauteur et s'approcha de lui, un peu trop près au gout de l'Uchiha qui renifla méchamment.

" Komaku ! Tu peux m'appeler Uzumaki Naruto. Sakashita Nao n'était qu'une couverture.

_ Comme vous le désirez Uzumaki-sama, répondit le jeune homme les yeux brillants.

_ Que veux-tu ?"

La voix dure et glaciale de Sasuke coupa le ninja dans sa contemplation du jinchuuriki. Il avait fait le bon choix car même sans son masque il restait un véritable canon. Et maintenant qu'il découvrait son visage il n'avait qu'une envie : réitéré l'expérience. Il ignora l'Uchiha et s'accrocha au bras de Naruto.

" Vous avez été absent pas mal de temps Uzumaki-sama, fit-il d'une petite voix, je m'inquiétais pour vous.

_ C'est gentil à toi, répondit Naruto d'une voix suave, j'étais en mission rien de plus."

Naruto ne fit absolument rien pour se dégager de l'étreinte du jeune homme, laissant Sasuke fulminer de son côté. Le ninja regardait la scène sous ses yeux d'un œil noir. Son cœur se serra, incontrôlable, voyant les deux hommes échanger des banalités.

Non plus que cela. Le doigt, aguicheur, de Naruto retraça la clavicule de l'autre, remonta le long de son cou pour finir sous son menton qu'il releva à lui. Oui, il s'étouffait de jalousie, il allait en crever de rage surtout en voyant son équipier se pencher sur le ninja de Suna.

Et en même temps, il était surpris. Etonné de voir Naruto sous cet angle. Jamais encore, il l'avait vu si sûr de lui. Si sensuel, si mature si homme... Cela l'excitait. Il ne pouvait réprimer les frissons qui lui parcouraient agréablement le dos.

Le dénommé Komaku s'approcha et glissa deux trois mots à l'oreille de Naruto, finissant sa phrase en lui léchant furtivement l'oreille. S'en était trop. Sasuke se jeta sur lui et saisit violemment le ninja par le bras. Il resserra sa prise et siffla mauvais.

" Pas touche gamin.

_ Qui êtes vous ? Aah, vous me faîtes mal ! Uzumaki-sama !"

Aucune réaction de la part de Naruto qui regardait la scène plus qu'amusé. Il était fier, agréablement touché par tant d'attention de la part de Sasuke. Il ne le connaissait pas si possessif et il aimait ça.

" Rentre chez toi pisseux, grinça l'Uchiha menaçant, et ne touche plus à ce qui m'appartiens."

Son regard pouvait en geler plus d'un sur place et Komaku se pétrifia. Il chercha inutilement un quelconque soutien de la part de son ex-amant mais apparemment celui-ci semblait en accord total avec les paroles de son compagnon.

Il semblait déçu mais le regard qu'il lança aux deux hommes avant de partir en disant long. Il n'abandonnait pas la partie et le sourire en coin de Naruto le confortait dans cette idée.

Une fois le gars partit, Sasuke reprit sa marche comme si de rien n'était mais intérieurement, il bouillait littéralement. Naruto attendit un instant, histoire que Komaku soit hors de vue et rattrapa Sasuke en quelques secondes. Il l'empoigna sans douceur par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur d'une rue adjacente, vide.

Sasuke qui avait fermé les yeux sous le choc les rouvrit sur un Naruto extrêmement près de son visage. Il ne put s'empêcher de rougir en pensant qu'il s'était découvert une autre facette, inconnue, de sa personnalité.

" Tu peux m'expliquer, lui demanda Naruto ultra sérieux.

_ Quoi ?

_ La scène de toute à l'heure.

_...

_ Sas'ke !

_ Il n'y a rien à dire.

_ Vraiment ? J'aurais cru pourtant."

Naruto rapprocha son bassin de celui de Sasuke et d'un mouvement expert de genou lui écarta légèrement les cuisses pour se glisser entres elles faisant toucher sensuellement leur bas-ventre. Sasuke se laissa faire, il n'avait pas envie de lutter. Ils étaient si près que leurs souffles se mélangeaient, faisant tourner la tête de l'Uchiha.

" Je reprends tes propres mots, continua l'Uzumaki, 'Ne touches plus à ce qui m'appartiens'.

_ Ngh...

_ Expliques ! Vite ! Je suis en train de perdre patience."

Naruto illustra ses mots en lui grignotant le cou, sa langue retraçant très lentement le tracé de sa jugulaire. Sasuke frémit mais ne répondit pas. Naruto grogna devant ce manque de coopération de la part de son ancien équipier.

" Comme tu voudras, menaça-t-il, je vais te prendre dans cette ruelle, je vais défoncer ton petit cul de frustré jusqu'à ce que tu cries comme une pucelle et là tu me diras peut-être ce que tu as voulu dire tout à l'heure."

Sasuke fut choqué, surpris d'entendre de tels mots dans la bouche de Naruto. Il ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répliquer qu'il lui écrasait la bouche sans douceur, ravageant ses lèvres, enfonçant profondément sa langue. Son corps s'arqua sous l'intrusion mais il ne dit mot.

D'une main experte, Naruto releva son tee-shirt et passa les mains sur son torse, titillant ses tétons, malaxant ses hanches. Sasuke gémit fortement, gémissement qui se perdit dans le baiser rude et sauvage que lui donnait Naruto.

Il se tendit un peu plus en sentant une des mains du jinchuuriki déboutonner son pantalon et se saisir de son sexe. Il essaya de le repousser. Mais Naruto était trop fort et lui sortait de l'hôpital. Il ne faisait pas le poids et puis, en avait-il envie ?

Ses doigts crochetèrent les épaules de Naruto et il ne put retenir un long râle de plaisir alors que Naruto effectuait de vigoureux va et vient sur sa verge dressée. Il était là... dans une ruelle sombre, en train de se faire masturber sans vergogne par son ancien équipier et putain... Il adorait ça ! Il ne se souvenait même plus de la question de Naruto, tout son esprit était occupé à son plaisir, ses hanches bougeaient en rythme, ses lèvres cherchaient, quémandaient ses jumelles.

" Mmmh !"

L'orgasme survint subitement, sans prévenir, fulgurant et douloureux. Ses jambes cédèrent mais Naruto le retint et le pressa contre son torse. Il capta le regard embrumé et vitreux de l'Uchiha, cherchant une réponse, un signe que Sasuke allait enfin lui répondre. Mais l'Uchiha était fier, trop peut être. Il n'allait rien lâcher et c'est ce que Naruto lut dans son regard.

Avec un sourire machiavélique Naruto le lâcha et surpris Sasuke alla s'écraser sur le sol, ses jambes ne le soutenant plus. Naruto le considéra pendant quelques instants, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

" Je ne te savais pas si pervers Sas'ke, souffla-t-il, ce n'est pas drôle, moi qui voulait m'amuser un peu."

L'Uchiha ne répondit pas, se remettant tant bien que mal de son orgasme. Il ne connaissait pas cela, il avait expérimenté que très rarement le sexe. Ça ne l'intéressait pas et l'intensité de sa jouissance l'avait surpris.

Naruto lui laissa le temps de se rhabiller. Toujours sans un mot Sasuke le rejoignit dans la rue principale. Naruto soupira : il crevait d'envie de prendre une dose d'Ophrim mais il ne pouvait pas s'éclipser et laisser Sasuke rentrer seul, pas dans cet état.

Il s'apprêta à le saisir par la taille pour l'aider à avancer lorsqu'il sentit l'énergie de Sakura arriver rapidement dans leur direction. Il se figea net, attendant que la jeune fille les rejoignent. Sasuke le regarda surpris et suivit son regard : le vide... non Sakura. Il se recomposa une face neutre.

" Naruto ! Sasuke ! On a un problème à l'entrée du village.

_ Qui a-t-il Sakura, répondit Naruto d'une voix calme.

_ Une jeune femme vient d'arriver, blessée. Apparemment elle serait une Anbu de Suna. Elle demande à te voir Naruto. Elle ne se laisse pas approcher tant que tu ne seras pas là."

**

* * *

Notes de Mimosa : **_Enfin le lime tant attendu….et là tu me fends le cœur Mzak… Bon ce n'est pas que je suis surprise mais jusqu'au bout j'y ai crus, mais nan… Sasu est le Uke… Sniffff. Je ne vais pas m'en remettre et je ne sais pas si je vais te pardonner._

_Sinon coool le retour de Naruto parmi ''siens'' et les retrouvailles sont froides. C'est comme cela que je le pensais et j'en suis ravie. Il faut du temps pour pardonner et se reconstruire et Naruto a tant souffert… le pauv'. Et pourquoi t'acharnes tu as ne pas crever une bonne fois pour toute ce Danzo ? Là avec la fin de ce chapitre je reste sur ma ''faim''…ok le jeu de mot est pourri mais vrai _

_Il lui est arrivé quoi à la sœur de Shika ? _

_Vraiment ta fic est toujours aussi bien alors que je sais que tu bosses sur plusieurs trucs en même temps. Je te tire mon chapeau. Bon courage pour la suite._

**Remarques de l'auteur :** _petit lime en effet sur la fin de ce chapitre (voix de commentateur) et comme vous pouvez le remarquer un suspense haletant ! _

_Bon sérieusement pour la suite je tiens à vous rappeler que Naruto avait perçut deux présences chez l'Uchiha ! Ça sert pour la suite... si si je vous jure des fois j'écris des trucs qui me servent après. Une jeune femme blessé, Kaenguma apparement ! Et si c'est pas elle mais un perso que je rajoute, vous allez me dire 'mais arrête de rajouter de la meuf bordel on veut de la testostérone !'_

_Danzo, je savoures sa fin... doucement... j'attends mon heure... grouah !_

_Dites moi ce que vous pensez des retrouvailles entre Naruto et ses amis, son village et de son comportement envers Sasuke._

_Merci pour tes encouragements Mim, c'est vrai que 3 projets en même temps ça fait pas mal. Pour ceux qui me suivent le 3eme projet n'est pas love mode : un nouveau peut-être ? Un partenariat du tonnerre. Un projet chaud bouillant ! Je n'en dit pas plus...._


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes : **_Eh un nouveau chapitre, un ! Voilou ! La suite. Grand merci pour vos reviews, elles me motivent grave comme toujours. Vous m'envoyez plein d'idée pour la suite et sincèrement __merci parce que plus l'histoire avance plus tout ce complexifie alors vous remettez de l'ordre dans mes idées et ça j'apprécie vraiment. Ma très chère bêta Mimosa, j'ai pris note de tes demandes pour le moins exigeantes et j'essaierais d'y répondre... si p__ossible...^^_

_Ps : je tiens tout de même à signaler à ceux qui me suivent avec beaucoup d'attention que je vais partir en Amérique du Sud pour une durée indéterminée (entre 3 et 5 ans), je vais faire ma baroudeuse et surtout faire des reportages photo sur l'environnement. bref je n'aurais pas toujours de connexion internet. Mais mon ordi sera là avec moi. Ma bêta est au courant, parez, prêtes à faire des corrections expresses. Le rythme de parution sera donc chaotique mais vous aurez la fin de 'Tourment de l'âme' et de 'Disparition II'... JE VOUS LE JURE !  
_

**

* * *

Chapitre 12**

" Ne me touchez pas ! Je vous interdis d'avancer !"

Oulah ! En effet Sakura n'avait pas menti, ça chauffait à l'entrée du village. Kaenguma était au centre de l'agitation, sans masque, le visage en sang, un genou à terre, sérieusement blessée. Mais son regard dissuadait quiconque de l'approcher, celui d'une bête sauvage prise au piège.

" Voyons jeune femme, tenta de la raisonner Tsunade, vos blessures sont sérieuses, laissez-nous approcher.

_ Le premier qui s'approche regrettera d'être né, sales shinobis dégénérés !

_ Quoi ! Même moi, s'écria Naruto faussement blessé."

Les ninjas cabrés sous l'outrage se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix. Lorsque Kaenguma le vit ses yeux s'élargirent sous la surprise de le voir sans masque. Mais elle se reprit vite, après tout elle avait plus urgent à faire. Les nouvelles étaient graves. Elle essaya tant bien que mal de se lever et de faire face à Naruto.

" Naruto ! Fais attention ! Il faut que..."

Soudain ses forces la quittèrent, ses yeux roulèrent dans leur orbite, ses genoux cédèrent sous elle et elle s'effondra en avant, retenue de justesse par Naruto qui s'était précipité sur elle.

" Kaen !"

Il la prit délicatement entre ses bras et la souleva doucement comme une mariée sous le regard étonné du reste des shinobis. Lorsqu'il aperçut Tsunade venir vers lui, prête à poser une question, il l'arrêta de suite.

" Plus tard Ba-chan, là, elle a besoin de soin.

_ Avant cela Naruto, nous aimerions savoir, commença-t-elle en appliquant son jutsu de soin sur la jeune fille, et certaines de nos questions méritent des réponses immédiates, finit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à Shukaku derrière elle.

_ Va pour une question, capitula Naruto d'une voix lasse.

_ Par 'Kaen' Tu entends Kaenguma du clan Nara jinchuuriki de Gobi."

Naruto regarda la jeune femme inconsciente. Elle allait lui en vouloir à son réveil mais de toute manière ils étaient percés à jour. La question de Tsunade n'attendait pas de réponse, tous la connaissaient déjà. Shukaku Nara semblait comme pendu à ses lèvres, attendant confirmation.

" Oui, souffla-t-il sans détacher son regard de la blessée."

Il releva ensuite les yeux et fixa l'assistance d'un air revêche comme pour les mettre au défi de venir la lui prendre.

" Allons à l'hôpital, poursuivit-il."

Tsunade lui emboita le pas et la foule commença à se disperser. Naruto passa devant Sasuke sans lui accorder un regard alors qu'à peine dix minutes avant il l'excitait méchamment dans une ruelle sombre, de même qu'il de s'intéressa pas à Shikamaru qui détaillait sa sœur d'un œil curieux.

Lorsque Shukaku avança une main pour toucher sa fille, celle qui croyait morte depuis tant d'année, Naruto montra les dents, protégeant inconsciemment la jeune femme. Il raffermit sa prise.

" Ne la touchez pas !"

Le chef du clan Nara suspendit son geste.

" ... pas encore, souffla Naruto, pas tout de suite."

Shukaku sembla comprendre et son bras retomba le long de son corps. Il laissa le jeune jinchuuriki passer devant lui et ils atteignirent rapidement l'hôpital de Konoha. Les soins de Kaenguma ne prirent pas énormément de temps : Gobi avait déjà fait sa part du boulot. Tsunade sortit éreintée de la chambre de la jinchuuriki et regarda d'un œil fatigué les quelques ninjas qui persistaient à encombrer les couloirs de son hôpital.

A son arrivée Naruto releva la tête et Tsunade inconsciemment s'adressa à lui.

" Ses blessures étaient graves mais Gobi s'est chargé des premiers soins. Elle se réveillera dans quelques heures.

_ Bien.

_ As-tu encore d'autres secrets ou tu nous réserves la surprise pour plus tard, grinça-t-elle, tu ne vas pas nous sortir que tu es pote d'enfance avec Shichibi ou un truc du genre.

_ Shichibi est mort il y a quelques mois, répliqua-t-il d'une voix atone, tué par l'Akatsuki."

Tous se tendirent dans l'assistance. Ainsi un autre jinchuuriki était tombé.

" Je suis désolée, s'excusa la Godaime sentant qu'elle avait merdé, je...

_ Je me fous de vos excuses, elles ne m'intéressent pas. Vous...

_ NARUTO !"

Tous sursautèrent aux cris rageurs. Dans la seconde qui suivit une porte du couloir s'explosa pour aller s'échouer contre le mur dans face et c'est une Kaenguma pimpante, habillée et hors d'elle qui fit son apparition.

Imperceptiblement Naruto se tendit en voyant la jeune femme s'approcher de lui. Elle se saisit de son col et le secoua comme un prunier.

" Qu'est-ce que je fous dans un hôpital bordel ! Tu veux ma mort !

_ Kaen ! Content de te voir parmi les vivants."

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration haletante.

" Mouais bon..."

La jeune femme le lâcha en sentant une masse de regard interrogateur sur elle. La jinchuuriki leur accorda à peine un regard et se tourna à nouveau vers Naruto.

" L'heure est grave. Nous devons parler.

_ Oui, répondit-il, mais avant laisse-moi te présenter comme il se doit.

_ Naruto, je n'ai aucune envie...

_ Ils savent déjà qui tu es, souffla-t-il en se grattant la gorge mal à l'aise, j'ai merdé désolé.

_... Tu... Baka !

_ Laissez-moi vous présenter Kaenguma Nara, annonça-t-il en ignorant l'aura dangereuse de la jeune femme, Kaen laisse-moi te présenter la Godaime Hokage Tsunade, mes anciens co-équipiers Haruno Sakura et Uchiha Sasuke et voici ton père et ta mère Shukaku et Yoshino Nara. Enfin ton frère que tu as déjà vu à la réunion Shikamaru."

Kaenguma du haut de ses talons aiguilles et de sa tenue cuir moulante les considéra pendant quelques instants avant de marmonner un "Ravie." Puis elle empoigna le bras de Naruto et dit d'une voix aigre.

" Les présentations sont faites, tu es content ? Maintenant écoute-moi.

_ Je t'écoute.

_ Pas ici, dit-elle d'une voix méfiante."

Les Nara se sentirent blessés du peu d'attention que leur accordait leur fille et du peu de confiance qu'elle leur témoignait mais ils savaient que regagner sa confiance allait être un chemin long et difficile. Tsunade se sentit désolée pour eux mais intervint tout de même.

" Si cela concerne la guerre vous pouvez parler devant nous.

_ Pourquoi ? Je ne vous dois rien.

_ Kaen... tu peux lui, leur faire confiance, intervint Naruto.

_ Pas envie.

_ Vous êtes au village en tant qu'Anbus de Suna, reprit Tsunade sans se démonter, vous avez effectué une mission de reconnaissance pour le compte de Konoha. Vous devez rendre des comptes."

Les deux femmes se toisèrent pendant un long moment. Naruto soupira mais n'intervint pas. Elles étaient toutes les deux dangereuses et il n'avait pas envie de sortir le drapeau blanc pour se faire canarder la gueule.

" Bien, céda Kaenguma d'une voix glaciale."

C'est ainsi que le petit groupe se mit en route pour le bureau de l'Hokage. Le silence durant le trajet était pesant, entre Naruto et Sasuke, entre Kaenguma et sa famille, entre Kaenguma et Tsunade qui avait trouvé encore plus indocile que Naruto. Bref c'est dans une ambiance électrique qu'ils s'installèrent dans le bureau. Sans préambule Kaenguma commença.

" Je suis allée à la frontière nord-est, vers le pays de la Terre. Ils font route sur Konoha."

Tsunade frappa le bureau de sa main.

" Tsss, au mauvais moment."

Devant le regard interrogateur des deux jinchuurikis, Shikamaru prit la parole.

" Les shinobis au Nord-ouest ont brisé les défenses de Konoha. A leur tête se trouve Rokubi.

_ Ainsi ils envoient leurs armes ultimes, railla Kaenguma, si c'est pas prévisible ça.

_Kaen..."

Le rappel à l'ordre de Naruto était bref. La jeune femme le considéra pendant quelques instants puis continua.

" Un incident m'a quelque peu fait changer d'avis sur cette guerre.

_ Vraiment, dit Naruto en relevant la tête sachant de quoi elle parlait.

_ Oui. Là-bas j'ai rencontré Killerbee. Comme je te l'ai déjà dit il m'a aidé et soutenu durant les premières années de ma fuite de Konoha. C'est un ami. Il est le plus sage parmi nous même s'il ne le montre pas toujours.

_ ...

_ C'est lui qui m'a blessé.

_ Quoi ?, s'écria Naruto en sautant de son siège.

_ Il était incapable de me reconnaître, fit-elle rageuse, drogué probablement pour n'être plus qu'une machine à tuer.

_ Le Raikage est allé trop loin cette fois !, constata Naruto furieux.

_ Oui, en effet. De même que le village caché de la Cascade. Le jinchuuriki de Rokubi n'est qu'un enfant. Qu'il l'envoie au front ainsi est intolérable.

_ ..."

Naruto tremblait de rage. Les yeux fermés pour tenter de calmer les flux de haine qui le parcouraient, il les ouvrit, rouge avec une fente au milieu. Le regard cruel et froid de Kyuubi. Pourtant ce fut Naruto qui parla, la voix rendue tremblante par la colère qui le consumait.

" En effet Kaenguma. Cette conversation ne concernait en rien Konoha. Il est temps que nous allions au front protéger ceux de notre race.

_ Naruto."

La voix de Tsunade était blanche. Elle frémit lorsque le regard sans pitié des jinchuurikis se posa sur elle.

" Nous devrions...

_ Vous devriez Godaime, vous préparez à la guerre, asséna durement le jeune homme, comme je l'ai dit, nous, jinchuurikis ne combattrons que les ninjas de la Cascade et de la Terre pour libérer nos frères de peine du joug qu'ils subissent. Le reste ne nous concerne pas.

_ Naruto..., tenta-t-elle encore."

Mais le claquement de langue sec et agacé de Naruto la coupa dans son élan.

" Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de cela, pas pour l'instant. Sommes-nous toujours les bienvenus à Konoha ?"

Tsunade acquiesça incapable de répondre. Naruto était dangereux, elle s'en rendait compte à présent, le jeune garçon avait bien changé. Quoi de plus normal après quatre ans d'absence. Mais l'aura de dangerosité qui l'entourait n'était pas pour lui plaire. Petit à petit le shinobi se calma et renfloua ses envies de meurtre. Ses yeux redevinrent normaux. Et il annonça le plus naturellement possible pour prendre congé.

" Nous devons nous préparer à la bataille."

Avant même que quiconque ait pu faire le moindre geste dans la pièce, les deux jinchuurikis s'étaient déjà éclipsés.

* * *

Deux jours passèrent sans que les jinchuurikis ne donnent le moindre signe de vie, à croire qu'ils s'étaient volatilisés. Discrètement Tsunade les avait quand même fait rechercher par l'Anbu : rien. Ils étaient introuvables et ne voulaient pas être retrouvé.

" Bien que cela me fasse mal de l'admettre, je n'ai pas la puissance nécessaire pour maitriser Killerbee, annonça Kaenguma.

_ C'est moi qui m'occuperai de lui."

Kaenguma ne put s'empêcher de regarder Naruto avec un brin d'appréhension. Elle savait qu'il était fort, qu'il était le Kyuubi mais tout de même il avait 20 ans de retard sur lui et ne maitrisait la fusion que depuis quatre ans.

" Je combattrai Rokubi, poursuivit-elle, c'est un enfant, il n'a pas fusionné avec son bijuu, cela devra être plus facile pour moi. Je te rejoindrai immédiatement après.

_ Ok.

_ Nous devons combattre avant qu'ils n'arrivent sur Konoha ou nous commettrons des dégâts irréparables.

_ Ne t'inquiètes pas de ça. Je les sens arriver. Nous irons à leur rencontre.

_ Bien. En attendant que fait-on ?, demanda la jeune femme.

_... Ramen.

C'est ainsi que les deux jinchuurikis se rendirent à l'Ichiraku alors que le village était en plein branle-bas de combat, savourant leurs nouilles dans un silence quasi religieux. Ils étaient en train de finir leur deuxième bol, lorsque Shikamaru accompagné de Neji vinrent sur eux.

Un signe nonchalant de la tête suffit au jeune prodige pour les saluer tandis que Neji s'inclinait légèrement devant les deux personnes attablées.

" Yo !

_ Shika, Neji, dit simplement Naruto en guise de bonjour.

_ Désolé de... de vous déranger mais...

_ Accouches Shika on va pas te bouffer, je t'ai connu moins sur tes gardes, fit remarquer Naruto.

_ Ouais bon. En fait mes vieux veulent t'inviter à dîner ce soir, commença Shikamaru en se tournant vers Kaenguma, histoire de faire connaissance je suppose.

_ Je..., commença la jinchuuriki hésitante.

_ Ce serait vraiment galère si tu pouvais pas.

_ Eh bien en fait, je ne... commença-t-elle d'une voix mordante."

Le coup de pied que lui balança Naruto dans le genou, fit tressauter la table sous le regard étonné des deux shinobis. Kaenguma lui balança son regard noir de la mort qui tue. Celui qui équivalait presque celui de Sasuke et répondit d'une voix affable.

" Je viendrai."

Il n'en fallait pas plus à Shikamaru qui s'éclipsa sur un signe de la main en guise de salutation, Neji après lui. Kaenguma plissa les yeux et jeta un regard rageur à Naruto qui lui fit un grand sourire de fausset puis finit rapidement ses ramens avant de quitter la table.

Le sourire de Naruto s'effaça lentement en la regardant partir. Une fois seul, il ressentait beaucoup les regards haineux sur lui. Oui, pour lui, personne ne serait là pour lui faire un dîner. Il n'avait jamais connu cela. Comme l'avait si bien dit Sasuke par le passé, cela ne pouvait lui manquer. Néanmoins il aurait quand même aimé connaître un foyer.

Iruka avait été celui qui pouvait s'en rapprocher le plus. Mais depuis son emprisonnement puis son départ. Il n'avait plus envie de donner sa confiance. Il se releva rapidement et arpenta les rues de son ancien village. Mais où qu'il aille il sentait le poids de son passé.

Ses pas le menèrent finalement à son ancien terrain d'entrainement. Là où il avait commencé à maitriser son premier élément le vent en compagnie de Kakashi et Yamato. Ce souvenir lui tira un soupir : heureusement il n'en était plus là, il avait évolué depuis le temps.

Il se retira à l'ombre, sous les arbres et s'assit en tailleur.

" Ais-je pris la bonne décision ? Dis-moi Kyuubi ?

__ Je pense que tu as fait le bon choix, gamin._

___ Rokubi et Hachibi doivent être arrêté. S'ils sont manipulés nous serons les seuls à pouvoir les maitriser.

__ Qu'est ce qui te chagrine en ce cas ?_

__ _Je me rends compte en revenant à Konoha que j'avais vraiment changé.

_ _Si tu fais référence à ton... emportement dans le bureau de l'Hokage, je dois avouer que j'étais plutôt en accord avec tes paroles._

__ _Vraiment ?

_ _Tu te tourmentes trop, gamin._

___ Tu as sans doute raison, soupira Naruto.

__ Bien sûr que j'ai raison. Il est temps que tous comprennent que les bijuus et les jinchuurikis ne sont pas que des armes et qu'ils ne peuvent être contrôlés._

__ _Hmm...

__ Ne te pose pas en victime, affronte ton destin comme tu l'as toujours fait. Lorsque tu es lancé rien ne t'arrête, après tout n'es-tu pas le ninja le plus imprévisible de K__onoha._

_ Je l'étais...

_ _Tu l'es toujours..._

__..._

_ _Tu ne devrais pas..., _ajouta le démon renard en sentant Naruto sortir sa dose d'Ophrim."

Naruto n'en tint pas compte. Il soupira une nouvelle fois et s'injecta son poison. Il voulait oublier. Tout.

* * *

Sasuke avait passé deux jours atroces. Après le coup de gueule de Naruto chez l'Hokage et la disparition des jinchuurikis, il avait passé le plus clair de son temps à rechercher Naruto. Mais le jeune homme était resté introuvable. 4 ans de recherches et maintenant, Naruto était si proche de lui mais en même temps si loin. C'était rageant.

Alors lorsqu'il croisa Shikamaru qui lui dit sans 'aucune' arrière-pensée que Naruto se trouvait à l'Ichiraku, il s'y rendit, toutes affaires cessantes. Il ne s'approcha pas, se contentant de l'observer au loin. Ce n'était pas du voyeurisme loin de là et de toute manière un Uchiha ne s'abaissait pas à ce genre de fadaises. Pendant ces deux jours, il avait repassé en boucle la scène qui s'était déroulée avant l'arrivée de Kaenguma.

Rien qu'en y repensant il sentait encore le souffle de Naruto sur sa peau, la moiteur de sa langue, la rudesse de ses mains sur lui. Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Ça aurait été si simple, il en avait tellement envie. Mais non, il fallait toujours qu'il complique les choses.

Il suivit Naruto à travers les rues du village, s'étonnant de voir autant d'animosité sur le visage des villageois à son passage. Il ravala sa rage et serra les dents. Ils avaient été aveugles, il avait été aveugle. Alors que Naruto lui était revenu, changé, il le comprenait mieux à présent que dans le passé. Il voyait.

Il voyait surtout Naruto s'allonger dans l'herbe sous les arbres et s'injecter quelque chose dans le bras. Il serra les dents et les poings. Dieu qu'il avait été naïf de croire qu'il n'avait aucune séquelle de son emprisonnement. Sasuke, passé la surprise, avait envie de s'exploser le crâne contre le tronc d'arbre.

Il était responsable. Il n'avait pas su trouver les mots. Ceux qui l'auraient retenu dans cette chambre d'hôpital. Il ne l'avait pas protégé de tout ça, des autres, de lui-même. Il ne l'avait pas protégé contre ça.

Il était temps de réparer les erreurs.

Il quitta sa cachette et s'avança à découvert. Mais Naruto ne sembla pas remarquer sa présence. Lorsqu'il fut à un mètre de lui, le blond tourna la tête dans sa direction mais ses yeux étaient vides, toute vie semblait les avoir quittés.

**" Tu ne devrais pas être ici.**

_ Naruto ?

_** Non."**

Réponse courte mais qui suffit à l'Uchiha pour comprendre qu'il avait le démon renard à neuf queues en face de lui. Sasuke ne se démonta pas pour autant, il en fallait plus pour un Uchiha.

" Vous devriez le protéger de tout ça, fit-il doucement.

_** Si c'était aussi simple.**

_ Vous...

_** Gardes tes conseils po****ur toi Uchiha."**

Sasuke ignora le ton sec du bijuu et s'avança un peu plus, s'approchant du nécessaire de Naruto. Ophrim. Une drogue qui tuait, beaucoup. Enormément de ninjas avaient recours à ce genre de méthode pour oublier certaines missions particulièrement éprouvantes. D'autres utilisaient des drogues moins dures juste pour de temps à autre penser à autre chose. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour lui.

Il serra les dents en fusillant du regard le flacon dans sa main. Il aurait pu le jeter, mais la solution était ailleurs. Naruto n'aurait aucun mal à s'en procurer s'il optait pour cette solution. Non. Il allait devoir faire des concessions. Changer lui aussi de comportement.

Il s'accroupit en face de Naruto et fit face au regard de Kyuubi posé sur lui. Tout en avançant sa main il murmura.

" Laisse-moi le voir. _(Mimosa :Me demande pas pourquoi mais j'adore cette phrase. J'en frémis de partout)_

_** Veille sur lui humain.**"

Et Kyuubi s'effaça aussitôt. Les yeux de Naruto papillonnèrent un instant, avant de se poser, vitreux, sur Sasuke. La main du shinobi finit sa course et se posa sur la joue douce du blond qui referma les yeux dans un soupir. Il n'avait plus la force de jouer avec le brun en cet instant. Il se laissa attirer dans le giron chaud et rassurant de l'Uchiha.

Sasuke le manipulait avec tendresse, tout comme il l'avait trouvé dans sa cellule agonisant. La torpeur de la drogue et de la chaleur du corps de Sasuke se mélangeant. Naruto, les yeux fermés, respira à plein poumon la douce odeur de l'Uchiha.

Pendant un long moment, aucune parole ne fut échangée. Chacun profitant silencieusement de la présence de l'autre. Et puis la voix de Sasuke s'éleva, douce, ferme, sûre d'elle. Il avait fait son choix et Naruto, dans les méandres de sa défonce, tendit l'oreille.

" Pardonne-moi.

_...

_ A compter de ce jour, je tiendrais ma promesse et ce, que tu le veuilles ou non.

_...

_ Je t'accompagnerais où que tu ailles.

_...

_ Je te protégerais quoi que tu en dises.

_...

_ Je veillerais sur toi quoi que tu en penses.

_...

_ Et je t'aimerais quoi que tu fasses.

_...

_ Et ceci n'est pas négociable."

Il n'avait pas hésité, il n'avait pas fourché. Tout était sorti tel quel. Sasuke conclut sa tirade en posant chastement ses lèvres sur celles brulantes de Naruto. Il réfréna le désir qui menaçait de l'envahir à tout instant et cassa doucement le baiser.

Il ramassa les affaires qui trainaient et souleva délicatement Naruto, l'emportant jusqu'à chez lui. Il le déposa dans son lit et rabattit les couvertures. Il déposa les affaires de Naruto au pied du lit mais conserva sa pochette qui contenait l'Ophrim.

Puis il s'assit sur une chaise près du lit et se saisit de la main du blond. Oui il allait veiller et il ne céderait pas.

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa :**_Halala, Kaen est deux fois plus acide que Naruto dis donc. J'adore cette fille. Hyper froide avec ses parents, quoi que cela est compréhensible. Elle n'a jamais connue l'amour d'une famille, et j'aime son côté un peu sauvage Naruto qui montre les dents pour la protégé… __comme c'est beau comme c'est beau. J'adore ces deux jinchuurikis, leurs caractères sont super. _

_La déclaration de Sasu est …une pure merveille. _

_Mais là je me demande, Sasuke est –il lui aussi un adepte des drogues comme Naruto ? Qui est la présence que Naruto avait ressenti avec lui dans la maison un soir où il était complètement défoncé ? Va-t-il quitté Konoha avec Naruto ou encore va-t-il être rejeter comme une vieille chaussette ? _

_Je veux savoir !_

_Ya trop de suspense, et moi je pète un câble donc Bise et bon courage pour la suite._

**Remarques de l'auteur :**_ Eh non pas de retrouvailles bidonchons, pas de petits mots doux... rien que de la haine et du mépris. Contente Mim' que les persos te plaisent ainsi. _

_LE PERSO MYSTERE APPARAITRA AU CHAPITRE SUIVANT....._

_Reviews please !_


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes : **_Gomen, un chapitre qui s'est fait légèrement attendre. J'espère que vous ne perdez pas le fil et que l'histoire vous intéresse tout autant. Perso mystère qui es-tu ?... hmmm je vous laisse le découvrir. Merci Mimosa pour ton travail remarquable surtout que ça n'a rien de facile avec le décalage horaire et tout et tout._

_Bon j'ai une petite annonce à faire. Suite à un pari que j'ai fait avec ma chère bêta je vais devoir écrire le chapitre 7 de ma fic de Love Mode, donc le chapitre 14 de Naruto aura un peu de retard Gomen encore une fois. Pour celle qui suive Love Mode... réjouissez-vous !_

_Merci aussi à toutes celles qui review la fic, au fin fond de l'Argentine c'est vous qui me donnez le plus courage... Muchas Gracias._

**

* * *

Chapitre 13**

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit lentement. Yoshino Nara enfila un manteau car tôt le matin, les températures étaient encore fraiches. Elle suivit son mari et son fils qui avaient rejoint Kaenguma dehors. Silencieusement, ils commencèrent à marcher. Rien ne semblait pouvoir briser le silence. Rien, à part, la gêne de Kaenguma.

" Ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de me raccompagner, vous savez ?

_ Il semblerait que Naruto ait dormi dans le quartier Uchiha, répliqua Shukaku, tu ne connais pas encore très bien Konoha. C'est normal."

La jinchuuriki acquiesça. Inutile de leur révéler qu'avec la technique des ombres elle pouvait repérer n'importe qui n'importe où dans le monde. Non. Un ninja se doit de garder ses techniques secrètes. Cette phrase elle se l'était répéter toute la soirée alors que son... père lui avait fait l'apanage de la famille Nara et de ses techniques ancestrales.

Ce qu'elle en retenait ? Aucun d'eux n'arrivait à son niveau mais ça, elle s'était bien gardée de leur dire.

" Il était agréable de diner en ta compagnie hier soir, déclara Yoshino.

_... mh.

_ Et tu es restée dormir. C'était gentil de ta part.

_... mh."

Que répondre à cela. Elle ne dormait pas ou très peu. Elle s'était emmerdée comme un rat mort pendant que les autres pionçaient du sommeil du juste. Mais le repas avait été agréable il est vrai. Elle s'était découvert une famille. Une famille qui avait été détruite par sa prétendue mort. Ils n'étaient pas responsables, personne ne l'était, à part Danzo et ceux qui le suivaient.

Kaenguma grinça des dents en songea que ce bâtard était toujours en vie. Yoshino sembla remarquer sa tension car elle demanda d'une voix gênée.

" Nous... pourrions recommencer si tu veux ? Je veux dire, diner ensemble et...

_ Oui... ok."

La famille Nara sembla se réjouir de cette réponse, enfin, la famille à part son jeune frère qui semblait s'être perdu dans la contemplation des nuages, tout en marchant.

* * *

C'est un affreux mal de crâne qui le réveilla. Toute une fanfare semblait s'être donnée le mot pour venir jouer dans sa tête. Naruto ouvrit un œil, puis deux. Sa vision, brouillée au début, s'éclaircit petit à petit.

Il grogna légèrement et essaya de comprendre où il était. Le lit semblait moelleux et il était parfaitement calé entre les oreillers, une chambre. De la lumière filtrait légèrement des volets entrouverts.

Il avala sa salive, essayant de rendre sa bouche moins pâteuse. Ce faisant, il sentit dans son cou, le souffle chaud et calme d'une respiration. La personne devait être endormie car le souffle était léger et régulier.

Que s'était-il passé ? Il se souvenait des ramens, l'Ichiraku, Shikamaru en compagnie de Neji invitant Kaenguma à diner chez les Nara. Et après... Les villageois, le poids de son passé. Merde. Il avait dû prendre une sacrée dose d'Ophrim pour être dans le coaltar ainsi.

Il se tendit à cette pensée. Pas que ça le dérangeait d'avoir merdé mais il allait encore avoir droit au sermon de Kyuubi et il n'avait aucune envie de...

"_ T'inquiètes gamin, une autre personne se chargera du sermon."_

Quoi ? Merde ! Il était donc bien chez un inconnu. Cette personne avait dû voir sa pochette contenant ses produits et l'avait transporté jusqu'ici.

" Kyuubi !, pensa-t-il, tu devais me protéger pourquoi m'as-tu laissé approcher ?

__ Tu n'as pas à être protéger de lui._

___ C'est encore à moi d'en juger.

__ J'en doute. Tu n'es plus apte à faire confiance, alors je le fais à ta place._

_ La confiance, je la laisse pour les idiots, cracha rageusement le jeune homme.

__ Pfff..._

___ Quoi ! Qu'as-tu à dire à cela ? Laisses-moi diriger ma vie comme je l'entends !

__ Dans ton cas nous somme deux. Pense à nous avant de penser à toi. N'as-tu point songé que cela me détruis également ?_

___ Tant mieux, murmura Naruto, ainsi nous mourrons ensemble."

Kyuubi s'effaça de son esprit, choqué, troublé par les mots soufflés de Naruto. Secoué par un sanglot, le jeune homme essaya difficilement de ravaler ses larmes mais le mouvement réveilla la personne endormie à ses côtés.

Sasuke. Le shinobi se redressa lentement, les yeux dans le vague, encore à son sommeil mais en quelques secondes il refit surface et son regard se posa sur Naruto. Et celui-ci lui fit face. Il planta son regard turquoise dans celui onyx de son ancien équipier. Aucun des deux ne vacilla. Aucun des deux ne céda.

Sasuke eut un rire étouffé et se pencha à nouveau sur Naruto entoura son visage de ses mains lui procurant de douces caresses.

" Sais-tu pour quoi tu es ici ?

_ Kyuubi m'as fait un petit topo, répliqua Naruto sèchement.

_ Naruto... te souviens-tu de ce que je t'ai dit."

L'air bravache du jinchuuriki s'évanouie comme neige au soleil devant la question. Le rempart qu'il s'était construit vacilla. Sasuke soupira, saisit son courage à deux mains. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait le faire. C'était aujourd'hui qu'il devait le sauver.

" Pardonne-moi.

_ De quoi devrais-je te pardonner, teme ?

_ A compter de ce jour, je tiendrais ma promesse et ce, que tu le veuilles ou non, poursuivit-il s'en tenir compte de l'interruption.

_ Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, siffla Naruto peu sûr de lui.

_ Je t'accompagnerais où que tu ailles, continua-t-il constatant l'assurance du blond s'effondrer.

_ Et puis quoi encore !, s'insurgea Naruto.

_ Je te protégerais quoi que tu en dises, déclara-t-il sans ciller.

_ Je...

_ Je veillerais sur toi quoi que tu en penses, dit-il en souriant d'un air doux.

_ Non !

_ Et je t'aimerais quoi que tu fasses.

_ Sas...

_ Et ceci n'est pas négociable."

Rien. Le silence fit suite à sa déclaration. Du côté de Sasuke, rien également. Pas de rougissement ou de bafouillement inopiné. Il avait été calme, sûr de lui et intransigeant comme. Mais là il ne lui laissait pas le choix.

Naruto le regardait toujours avec des yeux ronds, effarés, tel un faon surpris par la vive lueur d'un feu de bois. Sasuke se garda de faire la remarque, il n'avait pas le cœur à rire. Ce silence le rongeait. Il voulait une réponse : "Moi aussi je t'aime.", ou un "Va te faire foutre ducon !" tout ! N'importe quoi ! Mais pas ce silence, terrible qui sonnait comme le glas à ses oreilles.

Alors Sasuke se sentit obligé de poursuivre sur sa lancée, de confirmer à Naruto que ses paroles n'étaient pas une plaisanterie d'un gout douteux. Il se pencha sur lui et nota que pendant son avancée les yeux du blond s'écarquillaient de plus en plus. Ce bleu...

Ses lèvres frôlèrent délicatement celles de Naruto tremblantes, ne s'y attardant que pour mieux revenir les gouter. Il était rare qu'un Uchiha fasse preuve de douceur mais Sasuke n'en était plus à ce détail près. Il avait dépassé ses limites et de loin, et il avait survécu. Il n'était plus à ses détails près.

Alors qu'il approfondissait doucement le baiser, il sentit le souffle de Naruto se faire plus heurté. Le corps du jeune homme se tendit sous une douce caresse et il entrouvrit les lèvres laissant la langue du brun le pénétrer.

A son tour, le souffle de Sasuke se fit plus erratique, il tentait de garder son calme mais le corps frémissant de Naruto, ses lèvres humides qui le quémandaient doucement, ses doigts qui avaient crochetés fermement ses épaules comme s'ils étaient accrochés à une bouée de sauvetage. Tout cela le faisait chavirer et perdre la tête. Il se colla un peu plus à son ancien équipier et entreprit de ravager le cou de son partenaire de ses baisers.

Encore un fois Naruto fut trop rapide pour lui. Il le sentit seulement se tendre et il fut sur le dos avant même de réaliser que Naruto l'avait retourné et grimpé dessus. Par réflexe, il tenta de se dégager mais la prise sur ses poignets se fit plus ferme.

" Ne me monte pas dessus."

Sasuke frémit sans pouvoir se retenir devant la voix rauque et sensuelle de Naruto. Une voix où il perçut néanmoins de la peur, légère. Une peur que le blond essayait de cacher mais qui était là, présente au plus profond de son âme. Il essaya de le rassurer alors que la prise de Naruto se renforçait.

" Comme tu... voudras, murmura-t-il difficilement alors que Naruto laissait une marque violacée sur son cou.

_ N'essaye pas de me dominer Sas'ke, grogna doucement le jinchuuriki en le délestant habilement de ses vêtements.

_...hmm."

Sasuke se tendit en sentant Naruto lui mordiller un téton. Il frémit sous sa caresse et haleta en sentant une douce morsure sur sa taille. Le shinobi ferma les yeux d'anticipation et en sentant Naruto descendre plus bas, bien plus bas. Il trembla de tout son corps alors que la langue du jinchuuriki pénétra son nombril et retraça lentement ses abdominaux.

" Hmmm... aaah..."

Naruto relâcha sa prise voyant que Sasuke, plus que consentant, ne fuirait pas. Ses mains retracèrent les contours de son torse, de son ventre, puis de ses cuisses qu'il releva jusqu'à ses épaules. Le blond lui caressa les hanches en douceur, savourant, faisant rouler sous ses doigts la peau nacrée et douce de l'Uchiha. Sasuke, rouge de honte, ne put s'empêcher de gémir en voyant Naruto contemplait son sexe dressé avec gourmandise.

" Narutooo..."

L'appel. L'attente était trop rude. Il semblait au brun, que Naruto se rapprochait de sa verge tendue avec bien trop de lenteur. Une éternité. Lorsqu'il le prit en bouche sans autre forme de préliminaire, ce fut la libération d'une attente interminable. Son corps s'arqua sous la tension et la dextérité de Naruto lui arracha des râles et des cris sonores.

Il criait, gémissait de tout son être. Cela ne lui paraissait pas anormal pour lui s'était comme... s'ils étaient à leur place et qu'ils s'étaient fourvoyés depuis longtemps. Il se sentait plein, entier.

Naruto quant à lui était tout occupé à procurer un maximum de plaisir à son partenaire. Sa langue parcourait le sexe gorgé de plaisir du brun, mordillant parfois au passage, aspirant, suçant tout ce qui se trouvait à sa portée, alternant avec adresse faisant chavirer Sasuke.

La tension était montée dans la pièce, renforcée par une ambiance moite propre aux ébats. Les gémissements et grognements de Sasuke emplissaient sans vergogne l'espace. Douce mélodie aux oreilles du jinchuuriki.

" Naru... Aaahaan !"

Il ne s'attendait pas à une telle vague de plaisir. La jouissance le prit par surprise encore une fois, comme dans la ruelle. Il se cambra en la sentant venir, bien plus puissante que toutes celles qu'il avait ressenti jusque-là. Ses mains se perdirent dans la chevelure dorée de son partenaire, se crispant par à coup. Tellement bon. Tellement hors norme. Il se sentait vidé. Bien. Tout simplement.

Naruto se redressa et caressa un instant son visage, avant de l'embrasser sauvagement mélangeant à leur baiser l'amertume de son plaisir. Leurs langues s'enlacèrent, avides, chaudes. Leurs corps se plaquèrent à nouveaux. Naruto se glissa entre les cuisses offertes de Sasuke et enlaça fermement le shinobi pour mieux se repaître de son cou.

Naruto se plaqua tout contre Sasuke et remua le bassin, faisant se rencontrer leurs virilités. Le désir de Sasuke se réveilla presque immédiatement face au traitement. Il gémit et écarta un peu plus les cuisses, s'offrant de la plus belle des manières à son équipier.

Mais Naruto ne voyait pas la chose de cette manière. Il se fit moins pressant, se retirant de temps à autre pour finalement conclure la joute par de chastes baiser avant de se relever sur les genoux. Il contempla un instant un Sasuke étendu sur le lit, cuisses écartées, bras en croix, la poitrine se soulevant un rythme de sa respiration rapide et erratique, ses joues rougies par l'intensité de leur passion. Un sourire torve se dessina sur ses lèvres et il agita sournoisement une pochette devant le nez de l'Uchiha surprit.

" Je reprends ce qui m'appartiens."

Sa voix chaude, sensuelle n'était plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Bonjour, le ton sec et cassant. Sasuke mit une seconde avant de comprendre que Naruto venait de le délester et de reprendre ce qui lui appartenait : sa pochette d'Ophrim. En quelques secondes, Naruto rassembla ses affaires et se prépara à partir.

" Naruto !, hurla Sasuke hors de lui, ne fuis pas ! Ne me fuis pas !

_ Je ne fuis pas Sas'ke, répondit tranquillement le jinchuuriki.

_ Si. Tu fuis, répliqua Sasuke en se rhabillant, si ce n'était pas le cas, tu me laisserais t'aider.

_ Je n'ai pas besoins d'aide... je vais bien.

_ Tu vas bien ? Tu es à deux doigts de l'overdose et tu oses me balancer ça ? Je te l'ai dit Naruto, je veillerais sur toi...

_ Je t'ai dit...

_ Et ce n'est pas négociable putain !"

Sasuke avait hurlé, si fort que sa voix était partie dans les aigues. Surpris, Naruto se figea et se retourna lentement sur lui comme pour vérifier que s'était bien Uchiha Sasuke qui avait crié. Puis il se figea en entendant des pas dans le couloir. On toqua à la porte qui s'ouvrit.

" Otouto ? Tout va bien

_ Tout va bien Nii-san. Ne te préoccupe pas de cela, répondit Sasuke d'une voix douce.

_... Non, répliqua Naruto d'une voix polaire, rien ne va."

Son chakra monta en flèche, sa puissance destructrice étouffant les deux Uchiha. Naruto s'était redressé. Son corps n'était pas vraiment en position d'attaque mais sa stature montrait clairement qu'il était sur le qui-vive, prêt à arracher la tête d'Itachi au moindre mouvement.

" Eh bien, souffla-t-il d'une voix douce qui contrastait avec l'aura dangereuse qu'il envoyait, je constate que beaucoup de chose changent en quatre ans.

_ Naru...

_ N'est-ce pas là le frère que tu voulais tant tuer ? N'est-ce pas Itachi Uchiha de l'Akastuki ? N'est-ce pas l'homme qui a tant cherché à m'exterminer moi et ceux de ma race ?

_ Uzu..."

Itachi n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'il se fit projeter à l'intérieur de la chambre par Kaenguma qui entrait derrière lui, un sourire torve barrant son visage fin.

" En effet, il me semble que c'est lui."

Ils n'eurent pas le temps de poursuivre. La jinchuuriki se tendit à nouveau en sentant un shinobis arrivé. Hatake Kakashi fut accueilli comme il se doit, un kunai sous la gorge, par Naruto.

" Eh bien eh bien Kakashi... ne vous a-t-on pas appris à passer par les portes ?

_ En effet Naruto... La Godaime vous demande... tous... dans son bureau."

Kakashi avait marqué une pause et son regard engloba tous les ninjas présents dans la pièce. Ce n'était pas une demande.

" Itachi Uchiha a été pardonné pour ses crimes ! Il était en mission pour Konoha. Je vous permets pas d'attaquer des shinobis de Konoha !, s'énerva Tsunade.

_ Ses crimes ? Quels crimes ?

_ La destruction de son clan avait été ordonné par le Sandaime ainsi que le conseil. Itachi s'était porté volontaire.

_ Merci Tsunade, répliqua Naruto, mais j'étais déjà au fait de cela."

Les personnes présentes se figèrent sur place. Comment le jeune jinchuuriki était-il au courant de cela ? Jusqu'où allait son savoir ? Et surtout comment l'avait-il appris ? Kaenguma s'avança et crut bon de rajouter en éclaircissement.

" Nous ne blâmons pas Uchiha Itachi pour la destruction de son clan, cela vous regarde et grand Dieu ne nous intéresse aucunement. Non. Nous l'accusons des crimes qu'il a commis au sein de l'Akatsuki : à savoir la mort de cinq de nos frères.

_ Quatre. Je n'ai pas participé à l'extraction de Shichibi.

_ L'Extraction... alors c'est ainsi que vous l'appelez, siffla Kaenguma mauvaise.

_ Il était en mission pour Konoha. C'était un informateur de Jiraya et il nous a fournis de nombreux renseignements, s'enfonça Tsunade.

_ Oh..., ricana Naruto, il était en mission pour Konoha. Ça explique tout. Vous l'avez donc absout de ses crimes.

_ Narut..., tenta la Godaime.

_ Il a tué quatre de nos frères !, s'écria Naruto hors de lui, Dois-je vous rappeler leur nom et celui de leur bijuu ? Gaara a failli mourir par sa faute !

_ Nous sommes des shinobis, Naruto, dois-je te le rappeler ? Notre métier n'a rien de facile et possède sa part d'obscurité.

_ Ne tourne pas autour du pot Tsunade ! Il a porté la main sur ceux de ma race ! Il doit payer !

_ De ta race ? Vous vous considérez donc comme étant différent des humains.

_ Vous avez tout fait pour cela... alors oui, je suis différent de vous. Notre devoir est de protéger les derniers représentants de notre race."

Naruto accentua sur le mot et défia du regard l'Hokage en face de lui. Tous s'étaient tu dans la pièce et nulle n'osait lever les yeux sur les deux jinchuurikis furieux. Soudain Kaenguma se tendit et leva les yeux au ciel, comme cherchant quelque chose.

" Kaen...

_ Naruto... Danzo vient de s'enfuir, cracha la jeune femme.

_ Quoi !, hurla Tsunade.

_ Pfff, ce bâtard croit pouvoir s'en tirer ainsi, rigola Naruto pendant un instant, il n'ira pas loin avec ses blessures.

_ Tu as raison, confirma Kaenguma, et il est temps de finir ce qu'on a commencé.

_ Hmm...

_ Naruto..., murmura Tsunade d'une voix éteinte, tu m'as mentis.

_ Oui. Puisque vous l'avait fait toute votre vie durant je suppose que comme ça on est quitte."

Kaenguma ouvrit la baie vitrée et s'éclipsa rapidement. Naruto avant de se lancer à sa poursuite se retourna sur l'assistance et siffla mauvais, les crocs découverts, les yeux plantés dans ceux de l'Uchiha.

" Nous reviendrons Itachi, et nous reviendrons pour toi. Prépares-toi."

A peine eurent-ils le temps de cligner des yeux que les deux jinchuurikis avaient déjà disparu sans laisser la moindre trace et quelques secondes leur suffirent à quitter les enceintes du village.

" Je ressens sa présence mais pas précisément. Kaen ! Est-il loin ?

_ Pas vraiment. Inutile pour nous d'utiliser le _Îdo Kage no Jutsu._

_ Tu n'as pas tout à fait tort. Il est bien plus jouissif pour un traqueur de pister sa proie et de sentir sa peur."

Kaenguma acquiesça silencieusement, ses crocs découverts. Naruto perçut les bruits d'une course effrénée quelques mètres devant lui. L'homme courrait à perdre haleine. Il entendait le bruit de sa respiration, les effluves de sa transpiration maladive comme s'il était à ses côtés.

" DANZO ! Fuis ! Cours ! Fais durer mon plaisir !, hurla Naruto, Rien ne te sauvera de ma haine !"

A ces mots Kaenguma eut un sourire diabolique sur le visage, en réalité le même que celui de l'Uzumaki en cet instant. Inconsciemment elle accéléra encore la cadence. Et soudain ils le virent, ils l'aperçurent presque au même instant et fondirent sur lui comme des faucons sur leur proie. Les deux jinchuurikis lui assenèrent deux pichenettes alors qu'ils le dépassaient à une vitesse folle. Danzo chuta sans un bruit.

Naruto se ramassa souplement au sol et se retourna sur son ancien bourreau. Il le regarda un instant peiner à se relever puis dans un sourire, il claqua dans ses doigts, le libérant du sceau du silence.

" Inutile de te laisser le sceau. Cette magnifique journée n'en sera que plus belle avec tes hurlements.

_ Chien !, éructa Danzo.

_ Non... pas vraiment. Mon démon à moi est roux, plus petit et infiniment plus pervers.

_ Comment osez-vous !"

Danzo ne put se perdre plus dans diverses insultes, et se prit de plein fouet un coup de poing de Kaenguma sur sa droite. Naruto rigola.

" Kaen ? Tu es en petite forme ou tu te retiens ?

_ Pour qui est-ce que tu me prends ? Je me retiens bien sûr. Faudrait pas qu'il meurt avant d'avoir souffert.

_ Tu as raison, déclara Naruto en s'élançant à son tour."

Danzo rampait lamentablement sur le sol, essayant de s'éloigner le plus possible. Naruto le toucha au flan, ses griffes déchirant la peau fragile des côtes et l'envoyant valser à plusieurs mètres de là. Le vieil homme se prit un arbre dans le dos et s'écroula sur le sol.

" Pfff, tu l'as salement touché Naruto, s'écria la Nara, vas-y mollo quand même.

_ Hmm, répondit le blond tout occupé à le remettre sur pied."

Il le saisit sans délicatesse par le col et le ramena jusqu'à lui, collant presque son visage grêlé contre le sien. Il découvrit ses crocs, menaçants.

" Je devrais te faire subir exactement ce que tu m'as fait, murmura-t-il d'une voix aigre, chaque mois, chaque semaine, chaque seconde du calvaire que tu m'as fait endurer.

_ J'aurais... dû te tuer lorsque... j'en avais l'occasion, démon !

_ Trop tard pour regretter Danzo !"

Naruto le rejeta au loin, lui arrachant un bras au passage. L'ancien chef de la Racine hurla sa douleur en se roulant au sol essayant de contenir d'une main le flot jaillissant de sang de sa blessure.

" Aouch, crut bon de rajouter Kaenguma en réceptionnant le bras que lui lançait nonchalamment Naruto, ça doit faire mal."

Elle avait souffert elle aussi des exactions commises par Danzo néanmoins elle laissa la place à Naruto qui se jetait sur lui. Ce n'était pas qu'avec le temps elle lui avait pardonné loin de là. Non, avec le temps elle avait appris à contrôler ses émotions, sa rage et sa haine. Naruto, non, et aujourd'hui, elle voyait bien qu'il en avait plus besoin qu'elle. La jinchuuriki se contentait donc de profiter du spectacle.

Naruto quant à lui se pencha sur le vieil homme et lui envoya ses poings en pleine figure, lui hurlant, lui crachant au visage toute sa haine.

" Tu m'as détruit ! Bâtard ! Tu as brisé ma vie !"

Il le frappait toujours, sans faillir. Ses poings n'étaient plus qu'un amas rougeâtre de sang et de chairs. Pas à lui... non. Il était trop puissant pour se blesser en cognant un gars. Non c'était Danzo. Ses os du visage n'avaient pas supportés les chocs à répétition.

Un œil jaillit de son orbite mais Naruto ne le vit même pas, trop occupé à frapper. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il l'écrasait de ses poings. Il frappait encore et toujours plus fort son ancien bourreau.

Son visage, autrefois à moitié recouvert de bandage, n'était plus qu'un amas de pue sanglant, sa cervelle écrasée au sol. La vie l'avait quitté, depuis longtemps mais Naruto continuait de frapper, encore et encore. Aveugle et sourd aux cris de Kaenguma qui lui hurlait d'arrêter. Il frappait la terre à présent, rien que le sol gorgé du sang de son ennemi.

Il hurla sa rage à la terre, à la faiblesse de Danzo qui était parti trop vite et à sa propre faiblesse. Oui sa faiblesse, de n'avoir pas su le torturer un peu plus longtemps.

**

* * *

Notes de Mimosa : **_Itachi ? C'était donc Itachi le personnage mystère ? J'en tombe dans les pommes. Qué calor ! Qué calor ! Bon tu dois avoir compris que je suis hyper contente de le retrouver bien en vie et j'espère toujours aussi ''grrr''... hihihihi._

_Alors tu refais encore le coup, tu es une récidiviste hein et sadique de surcroit ? Comme la fois dernière, je lis la scène de la chambre, du baiser et puis du chauffement et puis... rien. Comme toute perverse qui se respecte je bavais à l'idée de lire un lemon mais non. Sadique !_

_Mais la mise à mort de Danzo... un pur chef d'œuvre. Un concentré de violence. Naruto est brutal, sauvage, cruel et sans pitié... tu sais quoi ? J'adore ! J'ai relus quatre fois le passage._

_Et là je dis vivement la suite, mais vivement la suite (avec le lemon Naru/Sasu ?), et tu laisses pleins de question en suspend. Du genre : Naruto va revenir a Konoha ou pas ? Va-t-il tuer Itachi-chan ? Sasuke va-t-il réussir à l'atteindre et faire tomber ses barrières ? Trop de suspense, j'en peux plus._

_Bon je me console en sachant que je vais enfin pourvoi lire bientôt la suite de ''Love Mode''. Bon tu vois comme je suis toute remuée, je risque d'écrire un roman donc je m'arrête là. J'suis ta fan __**numéro 1**__. Bon courage pour la suite._

_Peace _

_Mimosa !_

**Remarques de l'auteur :**_ merci Mim' pour tout ses compliments ça me fait toujours plaisir de ma fan number one ! Et effectivement tu as raison : je suis une sadique (et j'adore ça) et ce chapitre soulève beaucoup de question._

_Je quitte Buenos Aires dans une semaine pour aller explorer la pampa... pas d'inquiétude je continue a écrire. Je partirais en quête de connexion internet pour vous envoyer la suite._

_Muchas gracias ! Reviews por favor ! Ciao..._


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes :**_ Désolée pour ce retard impardonnable mais ce chapitre m'a donné plus de fils à retordre que je le croyais. Donc voilà, pour, j'espère, votre plus grand plaisir, le chapitre 14 de Tourments de l'âme, avec à suivre bien plus de tourment pour notre cher Naru-chan et Sasu-kun._

_besos_

**

* * *

Chapitre 14**

" Naruto ! Arrête !"

Kaenguma fut plus que surprise en voyant un Sasuke Uchiha, échevelé, débouler dans les bois pour se jeter sur Naruto qui n'en finissait pas d'écraser ce qui restait de la face de Danzo au sol. C'est avec un tacle parfait qu'il le plaqua au sol. Le coup de poing qu'il reçut en retour le convainquit de se saisir de ses mains pour l'immobiliser totalement, cela pouvait devenir dangereux pour lui au final.

" Lâche-moi ! Je vais le buter ! Je vais le buter ce connard !

_ Il est mort Naruto ! Mort ! Tu entends ?

_ Non, je... ! Je...

_ C'est fini Naruto. Il est mort, continua doucement Sasuke."

Il le relâcha sentant la tension retomber. Il desserra lentement son emprise pour mieux l'enserrer dans ses bras. Naruto se raccrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Il agrippa son col et hurla à pleins poumons, tout ce qui lui restait de rage.

Sasuke le serra entre ses bras, le plus fort qu'il put. Il le serra comme si sa vie en dépendait. C'est alors qu'à sa plus grande surprise Naruto explosa en sanglots. Il étouffait ses cris dans la douce chemise du brun, et laissait couler ses larmes inondant le cou et le col de Sasuke.

" Tout est fini Naruto. Je suis là. Je suis là, répétait-il comme un leitmotiv.

_ ... Comme pour venir me chercher ?"

La voix tremblante de Naruto lui brisa le cœur. Il ressemblait à un enfant. Si faible. Sasuke savait qu'il faisait référence à son sauvetage des geôles de la Racine.

" Tu savais que c'était moi ?, demanda-t-il doucement."

Il aurait juré que Naruto était inconscient à ce moment là. Apparemment ce n'était pas le cas. Il s'était trompé.

" Oui. Ton odeur. C'est ton odeur que j'ai vu en rêve. La même que maintenant."

Sasuke ne put répondre à cela. Il se contenta de l'étreindre encore plus, touché par ses mots, par cette voix d'enfant blessé. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou et murmura juste pour lui, assez doucement pour que personne ne l'entende mais assez fort pour que Naruto comprenne ce qu'il lui disait.

" Je viendrais toujours te chercher mon amour. Tu es et seras le seul à qui je dévouerais mon existence Naruto. Ne me fuis pas, je te protégerais.

_ Je... Vraiment ?"

Naruto se retint de rougir, les mots étaient sortis sans qu'il puisse les contrôler. Il n'avait pas vraiment voulut dire cela. Il détestait se montrer aussi faible mais c'était si reposant, de se laisser aller pour une fois, de faire confiance.

" Oui Naruto, Vraiment. Je suis revenu à Konoha pour toi, j'ai battu ciel et terre pour te retrouver. Tu es l'essence même de mon âme.

_ Tu dis cela parce que je suis faible et que je...

_ Pas un mot de plus Naruto. Je t'ai toujours aimé, dès l'instant ou je t'ai vu, dès le moment où j'ai compris que l'on était si semblable. Tu as été ma lumière dans mes ténèbres lorsque j'étais chez Orochimaru, mon phare pour me guider de nouveau vers le village. Ne doute pas un seul instant de ce que je ressens pour toi.

_ Tu... m'aimes ?

_ Aisheteru, Cœur de mon cœur."

Les deux hommes se rapprochèrent lentement, mélangèrent leur souffle et enfin scellèrent leurs lèvres dans un baiser brulant. De toute leur vie, ils n'avaient jamais embrassé et été embrassé ainsi. Nul ne cherchait à dominer l'autre. Ils sentaient enfin leurs sentiments réciproques à travers leur chaleur.

Naruto suçota doucement le bout de langue que Sasuke lui offrait puis mordilla tendrement ses lèvres. Sasuke en profita pour resserrer sa prise et s'asseoir sur Naruto déjà au sol. Le jinchuuriki sentit alors toute la passion, toute la frustration de son partenaire. Il se rappela à cet instant qu'il l'avait pas mal taquiné ce matin même. Son désir gonflé se frottait lascivement contre son bas-ventre. Naruto cala ses mains sur les hanches de Sasuke et accompagna son mouvement.

" Euh..., hésita Kaenguma, désolée de vous déranger..."

Les deux hommes ne semblaient pas réagir, totalement transportés par l'instant.

" Naruto... Rokubi et Hachibi se rapprochent."

Sasuke n'écoutait même pas, tout occupé à dévêtir son blond de son surplus de vêtements. Naruto brisa doucement le baiser, laissant Sasuke continuer ses mouvement de va et viens et regarda Kaenguma d'un air ennuyé.

" Dans combien de temps ? Demanda-t-il avec beaucoup de mauvaise volonté.

_ Hein ?

_ Combien de temps avant qu'ils ne soient ici ?

_ Ils sont encore loin, je dirais un peu moins de deux heures.

_ Ok."

Il se tourna ensuite vers Sasuke qui n'avait rien suivit de la conversation, trop occupé à lécher et mordre le cou de son ancien partenaire. Naruto raffermit sa prise sur ses hanches, le souleva et le plaqua au sol pour mieux s'installer entre ses cuisses.

Sasuke se cambra en arrière lorsqu'il sentit leurs virilités se rencontrer et retint avec peine un gémissement. Il leva les bras et enveloppa Naruto avec force qui s'allongeait sur lui, entre ses cuisses offertes.

" Naru... Naru..., répétait-il comme s'il avait peur de le perdre."

Celui-ci se rapprocha, mordilla un moment son lobe et lui murmura à l'oreille.

" J'en ai envie, là, maintenant. Es-tu d'accord Sas'ke ?

_ Oui... oui.. aah...Viens !"

Naruto sourit à cette réponse. Sasuke avait fait le même choix que lui, comme pour sceller cette promesse. Même s'ils étaient pressés par le temps, il n'y avait pas d'autre moment plus juste que celui-ci pour s'unir enfin, pour ne faire qu'un.

Kaenguma, se sentant de trop, se retira silencieusement, un micro sourire aux lèvres. Ah ! Les hommes ! Toujours à tout faire dans la précipitation. Naruto finit de dévêtir totalement Sasuke. Il le souleva légèrement et le plaça sur ses vêtements et sur son manteau que Sasuke lui avait déjà retiré.

Nu, comme au jour de sa naissance, Sasuke le regarda installer leur couche improvisé puis il tendit les bras vers lui, sans éprouver la moindre gêne : il avait froid et il avait envie du corps brûlant de Naruto sur lui. Celui-ci retira son tee-shirt et entre ses bras, chercha ses lèvres, les trouvant, les embrassant, les goutant.

Habituellement, il embrassait rarement ses compagnons mais là, il ne se posait même pas la question. Non. C'était naturel, il se sentait entre les bras de Sasuke comme de retour à la maison. Chez lui.

Mon Dieu, il sentait son corps encore très sensible avec l'attention que lui avait prodiguée Naruto de bon matin. A peine, il le frôlait, à peine il le touchait, il tremblait comme une feuille, il frémissait d'impatience, sa peau comme marquée au fer rouge.

Au bout d'un moment, Naruto relâcha ses lèvres, le mordant doucement au cou, traçant de sa langue des sillons de feu sur son torse. Sasuke gémit sans discontinuer lorsque le blond suça ses tétons sensibles tel un vampire. Tout son corps s'arqua sous la tension, et il sentit avec délice, la paume de Naruto le parcourir, caresser son bras, taquiner ses tétons, frôler son ventre, flatter ses hanches et descendre tendrement sur ses fesses.

Inconsciemment, Sasuke remuait des hanches faisant frotter son sexe tendu contre le torse de Naruto. Il en avait envie, il n'en pouvait plus de cette attente : 4 ans, dans l'espoir que ce jour arrive. Il en avait rêvé. Il ne s'imaginait pas exactement d'être dans le rôle du uke mais à présent qu'ils étaient là, cela ne lui semblait plus si incongrue. En réalité, il s'en foutait de tout cela, il ne voulait qu'une chose, que... Naruto se...

" Aaahaaan ! Hnnn..."

Naruto avait enfourné d'un seul coup son sexe en bouche et avait glissé au passage deux doigts dans son intimité. Sasuke ne ressentit même pas la douleur, seulement l'intense plaisir et une gêne qui... Il se mordit les lèvres en sentant l'intrusion d'un troisième doigt.

Naruto délaissa son sexe et remonta jusqu'à lui en parsemant son torse de baiser. Il lui lécha doucement les lèvres, l'obligeant à desserrer ses dents et lorsqu'il le sentit plus détendu il l'embrassa rageusement, voracement, l'étouffant presque de sa langue, ses doigts continuant leur massage.

Sasuke cassa violemment le baiser et creusa instinctivement les reins lorsque les doigts de Naruto butèrent sur sa prostate.

" Aaaahh! Naru ! Je..."

Naruto ne le laissa même pas finir qu'il reprit sa bouche, sa langue, ses lèvres tentatrices, et le pénétra lentement, l'écartelant doucement. Tout occupé à répondre à ce baiser brûlant, Sasuke ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il ouvrait plus largement les cuisses, fébrile.

Naruto finit de s'enfoncer en lui dans un râle. Il n'avait jamais connu cela. Malgré tous ses coups d'un soir, malgré son expérience bonne comme mauvaise, jamais encore il n'avait ressentit le besoin de faire l'amour ainsi, tendrement. Il aurait pu jouir dans l'instant.

Il laissa le temps à Sasuke de s'habituer à lui, en lui suçotant doucement la peau fine de la gorge puis il se retira lentement de lui pour se rengainer d'un coup de reins, butant immanquablement sur ce point de plaisir qui fit gémir violemment Sasuke.

" Aaahhann !"

Il enlaça des ses bras la taille de Naruto, lui caressant convulsivement le dos, l'encourageant à poursuivre, le griffant par moment. La tête rejetée en arrière, il se laissa aller totalement à ses sensations. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il se révéla, vrai et sans masque. Le souffle court par l'effort, les joues rougies sous la tension, il plongeait ses yeux plissés par le plaisir dans les orbes bleus de son amant. Il était là ! Naruto était vraiment là... en lui, et nulle part ailleurs !

Naruto s'enfonçait en lui de plus en plus vite. Toujours plus fort et plus loin. Lui qui était si endurant, il se sentait partir à ce moment. Il était totalement transporté par l'instant. Il ne pensait plus à rien, pas à Danzo étendu raide à quelques pas, pas à ce qu'il avait subit, plus d'Ophrim, de massacre dans on esprit. Konoha, Kaenguma, les bijuus, l'Akatsuki, plus rien n'existait à ses yeux. Seulement l'homme qui lui faisait face. Son premier ami, le meilleur. Son amant, son âme.

Il s'enfonçait profondément en lui, ses coups de butoir se faisaient plus forts, plus puissants, plus intenses. Il observait avec délectation Sasuke chercher l'air la bouche ouverte. Et il l'embrassait fougueusement juste pour l'entendre gémir dans sa bouche, dans son âme.

C'était divin.

Il remonta les genoux de Sasuke sur ses épaules et se plaqua contre son torse, s'engainant le plus possible, recherchant toujours plus cette sensation unique. Ses coudes reposaient de chaque côtés de la tête de Sasuke et il lui avait enserré le visage de ses bras, enfouissant le sien dans son cou, mordant sauvagement sa nuque offerte.

Leurs corps recouverts d'une fine pellicule de sueur claquaient en concert, les muscles tendus par l'effort. L'ébat au début tendre s'était transformé en quelque chose de plus sauvage. Les mouvements étaient erratiques.

" Naru... aahh... to ! Je... hmmm... je...

_ Sas'ke... Hgn... moi aussi..."

Quoi de plus juste que de jouir avec lui, dans un même temps. Il n'avait rien contrôlé du tout, il ne s'était pas forcé. Il était à sa limite. Le brasier de ses reins se fit plus intense.

Le corps tout entier de Sasuke se tendit sous la pression, sous la montée de la jouissance. S'était... indescriptible. Il se sentait défaillir. Il dégagea fébrilement son cou et chercha les lèvres de son amant. Il sentit le souffle entrecoupé de Naruto sur sa joue, il saisit son visage entre ses mains et l'attira à lui, scellant leurs lèvres.

Et Sasuke jouit dans un cri étouffé par la bouche de Naruto. Celui-ci le rejoignit presque instantanément, se déversant en lui par spasme. Tous leurs muscles se relâchèrent d'un coup, vidés par leur orgasme dévastateur. Naruto s'effondra sur son partenaire, sans force. Ils restèrent dans cette position un petit moment, histoire de calmer leurs respirations et de reprendre leurs esprits.

Distraitement, Sasuke parsemait son visage de légers baisers. Naruto, quant à lui, avait les yeux clos et cherchant à se remettre des sensations qui le parcouraient.

Alors que souvent il concluait rapidement et s'en allait aussi vite, là, il se sentait bien, encore enfouit dans la moiteur de son partenaire. Il aurait voulut que cet instant dure toujours, mais...

Konoha, l'Akatsuki, les bijuus, la guerre... tout cela se rappela à son esprit. L'accablant toujours plus. Le poids de ses obligations. Son devoir.

Il soupira et se retira doucement de la chaleur. Et il eut froid de nouveau. Encore dans les brumes de l'orgasme qu'il venait de subir, Sasuke le regarda s'habiller lentement comme s'il allait à l'échafaud et cela lui brisa le cœur. Il s'approcha doucement de lui et l'enlaça par derrière. Le menton sur son épaule, ses bras enserrant sa taille, il lui murmura à l'oreille.

" Naruto ?

_ ...

_ Je... Tu... Tu me promets...

_ Hmm ?

_ De revenir... Tu reviendras, n'est ce pas ?

_... Oui."

Il se dégagea doucement de l'étreinte de Sasuke, se releva péniblement, les jambes encore flageolantes et s'éloigna sans un regard en arrière. Son esprit était au combat à présent et se retourner pour voir Sasuke, nu, encore étendu au sol était au dessus de ses forces. Il l'aurait rejoint sans aucune hésitation pour se lover encore une fois entre ses bras. Mais il n'avait plus le temps. Le temps était à la guerre.

Il murmura comme pour lui même.

" Je reviendrais pour toi Sasuke..."

Et il disparut en un instant. Un léger souffla, un soulèvement de feuille témoigna de son déplacement. Seul à nouveau.

Sasuke ramena ses jambes contre lui, le froid se faisait à nouveau sentir, cruellement. Il soupira, il devait se reprendre. La guerre se rapprochait de Konoha.

* * *

Ils se faisaient face, hérissés de tout leur être. Killerbee devant, Rokubi et Kaenguma un peu plus loin. Naruto soupira, Kaenguma lui avait fait une sacrée morale lorsqu'il l'avait rejoint. D'un certain côté elle avait raison, sa pause douceur avec Sasuke avait permis aux jinchuurikis de se rapprocher un peu trop près du village mais bon, ils étaient là à présent.

Les shinobis de Konoha étaient présent, presque tous sans exception, prêts à intervenir si l'un d'eux passait. Du coin de l'œil, Naruto vit Sasuke rejoindre les rangs.

" Kyuubi... Kyuubi tu es là ?

_ _Toujours présent gamin._

___ Tu sais ce que tu as à faire. Tiens-toi prêt !

_ _Pas de problème petit homme._"

A ses mots, Naruto se jeta dans la direction de l'homme pieuvre. Enfin... se jeta... est un grand mot. Personne n'aurait pu déceler ce déplacement et même les sharingans des Uchiha furent mis à rude épreuve.

Killerbee était déjà fusionné avec Hachibi mais il en fallait plus pour effrayer Naruto et Kyuubi. Son premier Oodama Rasengan le projeta à plusieurs mètres, le deuxième le shoota assez pour qu'il mette du temps pour se relever. Au troisième, il inséra assez profondément dans la blessure de Killerbee une note et se retira. Il n'avait même pas utilisé le manteau du démon-renard.

De son côté, Kaenguma avait fait dans la simplicité. Elle réalisa ses signes à une telle vitesse que nul ne savait ce qu'elle préparait. Elle invoqua les ombres environnantes, des arbres, des maisons du village, des shinobis présents. Elles se rassemblèrent et la jinchuuriki lança un Kage Mane no Jutsu assez puissant pour immobiliser Rokubi, qui était déjà à 5 queues, sous un filet résistant d'ombre.

" Kaen ! Emprisonne-le !"

La jinchuuriki hocha la tête sans répondre et agrandit sa technique pour également immobiliser Hachibi.

" Place la note sur Rokubi, je vais d'abord chercher Killerbee.

_ Ok, grogna Kaenguma sous le coup de l'effort."

Naruto se retira de la zone de combat, se plaçant juste devant la foule amassée là qui admirait les échanges entre jinchuurikis. Quelle bande de voyeur ! Il composa rapidement ses signes mais fut arrêter par son ancien sensei, d'une main sur le bras.

" Naruto qu'est-ce là ? Vas-tu... ? C'est la technique de...

_... téléportation de mon père, Kakashi, le coupa-t-il, je suis impressionné que vous en reconnaissiez les signes.

_ De ton père ?, intervint Sasuke, mais je croyais...

_ Pour ceux qui ne sont pas encore au courant de mon ascendance, annonça-t-il à la cantonade d'une voix aigre, je suis le fils de Minato Namikaze Yondaime du village de Konoha et de Kushina Uzumaki du pays des tourbillons."

La plupart laissèrent place à l'étonnement sur leur visage, tous sauf quelques uns tels que Tsunade bien évidemment au courant, Kakashi également et Itachi qui semblait pas être étonné plus que cela.

" Bref, je combats, continua Naruto, et vous regardez ! Admirez la technique de mon père comme vous ne l'avez jamais vu.

_ Naruto, tenta de l'arrêter Kakashi, tu as placé des notes dans leurs corps, ne me dis pas que...

_ Technique de téléportation !"

**

* * *

Notes de Mimosa **_**: **__Yatttaaaaaaaaaaaa ! Le Lemon le lemon ! Enfinnnnnnnnn !_

_Ton lemon est un chef d'œuvre. Tu as l'art de les écrire et c'est un vrai délice à chaque fois de les pense que tu devines sans peine que je suis hyper méga heureuse en lisant ce chapitre n'est pas ? Il est génial, génial !J'adore, j'adore !_

_Mon côté perverse et vicieuse sans complexe est finalement comblé, mais j'avoue que dans le genre sadique tu décroche la médaille, 13 chapitre avant d'avoir la scène tant entendu… et je ne regrette pas d'avoir patienté. C'est trop mimi !_

_Mais comme toujours tu nous donne quelque chose et de suite après je me retrouve de nouveau frustré en lisant la fin du chapitre, alors plein de chose passe dans ma tête. Je me pose de tonne de questions, je m'imagine infinité de trucs de possibilités. _

_Ton histoire est géniale car pas un seul instant tu nous laisse le temps de reprendre notre souffle que tu enchaine aussitôt. Les mots me manquent ou sinon je serais obligée d'écrire un roman pour dire tout ce que je ressens. Donc je vais faire simple : je veux le chapitre 15 de suite !_

_Poutoux _

_Peace_

Mimosa en transe.

**Remarques de l'auteur : **_comme toujours c'est un reel plaisir de lire tes ñots Mim', le suite de finder pour ceux qui suivent... besos_


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes : **_Voilà, c'est avec énormément de retard et donc mes excuses les plus sincères que je poste ce chapitre. J'ai toujours écrit "Tourments de l'âme" au fur et à mesure, au gré de mon imagination, complètement portée par l'histoire et j'avoue l'avoir délaissé pour me concentrer sur mes autres fictions. Néanmoins, il y a peu, j'ai découvert qu'on pouvait regarder le trafic et tout un tas de trucs sur ses fics. Et j'ai remarqué le succès qu'avait celle-ci, alors je m'y remets, parce que je sais qu'il y a des gens derrière qui me soutiennent... merci._

_A vous tous : Mimosa31, yuishifuji, Alia00, Si'leane, Nushan Ynis, Gaia-et-Mieko, Estelle Uzumaki, MilianneLoke, Lynnalie, Emmel Doll, Mama, tous les anonymes, et les fidèles qui me suivent depuis le début et tous ceux que j'oublie. Merci..._

* * *

**Chapitre 15**

Tous les shinobis présents retinrent leur souffle, d'un seul coup, en un seul mouvement, en une seule phrase, Naruto avait réussit à faire pénétrer l'angoisse dans leur cœur.

Il faisait noir, un noir profond et abyssal. Il avait l'impression de nager dans une mer d'encre. Pourtant il entendait un bruit, lointain, mais un bruit tout de même. Un bruit entêtant, lourd, répétitif. Naruto fit un effort pour rassembler son esprit et se déplaça dans le noir jusqu'à arriver à une scène.

Killerbee était là, il chantait, seul. Derrière une immense porte semblable à la sienne, avec ce sceau qui retenait Hachibi. Mais le démon n'était pas là. Et Killerbee continuait de rapper, toujours et encore plus fort, plus vite. Son flot semblait intarissable. Pourtant il n'y avait personne. Personne n'était là pour l'écouter. Personne.

Le vide.

Total.

Le pied de Naruto se posa sur ce qu'il identifia comme une surface dure. L'esprit commençait à être palpable. Ce qui n'était pas bon signe. Il ne devait pas s'éterniser ici, il ne possédait pas le Sharingan et il n'avait aucune envie de se retrouver coincer à l'intérieur de l'esprit d'un homme ayant si peu de gout musicaux. Merci mais non merci.

Killerbee semblait complètement transporté par son concert, comme s'il y avait des centaines de milliers de personne venues juste pour lui. La fatigue tirait ses traits, comme si cela faisait des jours qu'il chantait sans s'arrêter pourtant son énergie et son dynamisme étaient identiques.

Naruto essayait tant bien que mal de se rapprocher de l'abeille tueuse, mais ses pas se faisaient lourds et difficiles. Au bout d'un moment qui lui parut comme des heures, il réussit à monter sur la scène et de se rapprocher du jinchuuriki.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Killerbee, tentant de ramener sa conscience vers lui, de lui montrer la réalité. Mais il fut comme brûler par ce contact. Le chakra de Killerbee était profondément perturbé et à travers cette énergie Naruto avait vu, pendant un quart de seconde ce qu'il voyait : Les lumières transcendantales, les gens en folie qui scandaient avec lui chaque parole de la chanson...

" Kyuubi ?

_...

_ Kyuu Kyuu ?

_...

_ KYUUBI BORDEL !

_ _Hmmm... quoi ? J'suis fatigué gaki !_

__ _Flemmard... faut que tu te mettes en contact avec Hachibi pour nous sortir de là.

_ _Mmouais..._

__ _Je t'avais demandé de te tenir prêt.

_ _Je sais mais la technique de téléportation de ton père modifiée pour entrer dans l'esprit me fatigue énormément. J'utilise beaucoup de chakra pour ancrer nos consciences dans cette réalité._

__ _Ouais je sais, bon il est où Hachibi ?

_ _Derrière les grilles."_

Naruto délaissa Killerbee et se tourna vers les grandes portes à l'arrière de la scène. L'endroit était différent de son propre intérieur mais au final pas tant que cela.

Un sceau également maintenait les portes fermées et hermétiques, un peu différent du sien mais puissant également. Naruto se faufila à travers les barreaux et repéra d'un coup d'œil l'immense Bijuu qui respirait difficilement, caché dans un coin sombre de sa prison.

" _Tu vois la note sur son front ?_

_ Yep !

_ _Il faut la retirer, Hachibi retrouvera sa conscience et Killerbee aussi par la__ même occasion."_

Rien de plus facile. Naruto ne ressentait même pas le chakra du Bijuu. Hachibi était dans une semi inconscience, il semblait souffrir infiniment. Ses yeux étaient vitreux et la bave s'écoulait lentement de ses babines retroussées. Il s'approcha rapidement de l'immense démon et retira la note d'un geste sec.

" _Faut que tu dégages de là, il va reprendre ses esprits, _déclara Kyuubi d'une voix morne.

_ Bon sang tu pouvais pas le dire avant, grogna Naruto sous la pression du chakra malfaisant qui se répandait de nouveau dans la pièce."

La pression fut telle qu'il fut éjecté de la cage qui retenait le démon, le jinchuuriki ne réussit pas à maintenir sa conscience dans l'esprit de Killerbee. Renvoyé violemment dans le monde réel, il se retrouva dans l'herbe, la tête dans les pissenlits sous le regard amusé et fatigué de Kaenguma.

" Alors ?, demanda la jinchuuriki grognant sous l'effort.

_ Killerbee ne devrait plus tarder.

_ Cool."

Elle reporta rapidement son attention sur le jinchuuriki de Rokubi dont l'énergie commençait à refluer. La note que Naruto lui avait demandée de placer sur le jeune garçon n'était pas de la même nature que celle qu'il avait utilisée sur Killerbee. Celle-ci permettait au jeune ninja de recentrer son énergie et l'aidait à repousser le démon dans sa conscience.

Killerbee n'avait pas eut besoin de ce genre de note puisqu'il contrôlait parfaitement son bijuu. Il avait dû aller tirer Hachibi de son sommeil profond alors que le jutsu sur le jeune garçon annihilait sa conscience et permettait à Rokubi de prendre le dessus.

Il s'était inspiré de celle de Yamato qui le contrôlait jadis. Le garçon commençait à recouvrer sa véritable forme et le manteau de chakra disparaissait pour laisser place à sa peau, brulée et sensible.

" Kaen tu connais un jutsu médical."

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question et sans répondre, la jinchuuriki de Gobi se dirigea vers le garçon commençant ses soins de régénération. Les convulsions s'arrêtèrent rapidement alors que Killerbee commençait tout juste à se relever.

" Ton nom."

Le jeune garçon releva les yeux sur Kaenguma et les rebaissa aussi sec. Naruto s'approcha alors à son tour, essayant d'effacer par son sourire la présence imposante de la jeune femme.

" N'aie pas peur, nous sommes de la même race après tout.

_ Seulement Roku.

_... Seulement..., répéta Naruto la mine grave."

Il garda le silence quelques instants, regardant du coin de l'œil Kaenguma donner l'accolade à son vieil ami. Killerbee donnait l'impression d'avoir du mal à se remettre mais il écoutait d'une oreille attentive les informations que lui donnait la jinchuuriki de Gobi. Au fur et à mesure, son visage devenait grave et se tordait d'une impression de douleur. Naruto se tourna à nouveau vers le jeune homme.

" Je n'aime pas ça. Ce nom qu'on t'a imposé.

_ Je...

_ Comprends tu la différence entre toi et ton démon.

_... Je.

_ Tu n'es pas lui. Il n'est pas toi. Il est Rokubi. Toi comment veux-tu t'appeler ?"

Le garçon sembla réfléchir à ses paroles, se mordillant d'un geste involontaire sa lèvre inférieure. Au final il releva sur lui un regard clair.

" Comme il vous plaira, après tout vous m'avez sauvé la vie.

_ Takashiro. Takashiro Tsume."

Le jeune renommé ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes au son de son nouveau nom. Il explosa en sanglot, en tremblant. Naruto se rapprocha de lui et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, posant une main réconfortante sur son crâne. Tsume trembla sous la caresse.

" Bienvenue Tsume, Je suis content que tu sois là avec nous. Je suis Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto jinchuuriki de Kyuubi et la fille à la mine sombre là-bas, dit-il en désignant sa partenaire, c'est Nara Kaenguma, jinchuuriki de Gobi. Et enfin, lui c'est Killerbee, dit-il en la montrant du pouce, jinchuuriki de Hachibi.

_Vous... hésita le garçon.

_ Nous sommes ta nouvelle famille, le coupa Naruto d'une voix empreinte de tendresse devant l'air perdu de son nouveau protégé.

_ Nous t'apprendrons à contrôler celui qui t'habite, rajouta Kaenguma en se rapprochant."

Il sembla être content, son regard alternait entre les trois jinchuuriki, puis il finit par presque se décrocher la machoire en baillant. Les yeux du jeune homme papillonnèrent et il finit par s'écrouler dans les bras de Naruto. Trop de fatigue sans doute. Celui-ci se releva, serrant le corps frêle contre son torse. Il ne devait pas avoir plus de 10 ans et pourtant il était là, en première ligne d'une guerre qu'il n'aurait jamais dû connaitre.

" Dors pour le moment, murmura Naruto au corps inconscient, je te protège."

Killerbee s'avança la mine sombre, le pas hésitant, se remettant encore du jutsu d'autorité qui lui avait fait perdre le contrôle.

" Que faisons-nous à présent ?

__ Il faut que je me repose Gaki, j'ai utilisé beaucoup d'énergie..._"

Kyuubi était fatigué, peu d'option s'offrait à lui. Naruto se tourna vers Tsunade qui s'approchait du groupe, accompagné de ses ninjas, le coupant de ses réflexions.

" Oui... que comptez vous faire à présent, répéta l'Hokage de Konoha."

Naruto regarda ceux qui lui faisait face, Tsunade, Kakashi, ses anciens compagnons, des ninjas de valeurs tous. Il plongea son regard dans celui de Sasuke qui semblait comme attendre une réponse fébrile. Il évita par contre de croiser le regard gris sombre de son frère ainé, pas sûr de pouvoir se retenir de le tuer sur le champ.

" J'ai... Nous avons tous besoins de repos. Konoha nous ouvre-t-elle encore ses portes ?"

La réponse de la Godaime fusa sans une hésitation.

" Bien sûr. Tu sais bien que vous êtes ici chez toi."

Naruto afficha une moue dubitative et soupira un instant devant la fougue de Tsunade, à croire qu'elle pensait toujours qu'il allait revenir entre ses bras grands ouverts et sa poitrine généreuse, non merci. Il chercha à mettre les choses au clair.

" Nous ne nous battrons pas pour Konoha.

_ La Foudre et la Cascade doivent payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait à nos frères, marmonna rageusement Kaenguma à mon encontre, laisseras-tu leurs crimes impunis ?

_ Nous discuterons de cela plus tard Kaen, entre nous, répliqua Naruto en jetant un coup d'oeil à Killerbee qui s'était tendu à l'entente du nom de son pays. Pour l'instant... Sasuke.

_ Ma maison vous est ouverte, fit-il en avançant d'un pas, tu le sais bien."

C'était sans compter la fougue de mon intenable partenaire. Et après on me qualifiait d'imprévisible ? Elle était bien pire que moi. Kaenguma s'avança jusqu'aux frères Uchiha.

" Je ne mettrais pas un seul pied dans leur foutu baraque, fit-elle en toisant Itachi avant de lui cracher à la figure, je devrais te...

_ Kaen, il suffit, la coupait Naruto avant qu'elle ne lui saute à la gorge, si tu ne veux pas je suis sûr que les Nara ne verront pas d'objection à t'accueillir."

Yoshino s'avançait déjà, les mains jointes, comme une prière silencieuse, comme pour dire : "bien sûr, ma maison te sera toujours ouverte avec tout mon amour..." et Kaenguma ne put empêcher son nez de se retrousser de dégout. Dans un "Tsss" sonore, elle s'éclipsa dans un nuage de fumée sous la mine déconfite de sa mère.

Naruto ferma les yeux devant la haine vivace de Kaenguma. Cette haine, il ne la connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir expérimentée mainte et mainte fois. Il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Il la comprenait.

Il regarda un instant Itachi Uchiha s'essuyer le visage. Pas un seul instant, son visage montra de la surprise ou de la colère. Il essuyait la haine de Kaenguma qui coulait sur son menton comme il l'aurait fait de la pluie. C'en était rageant.

Naruto raffermit sa prise sur Tsume et d'un coup d'oeil enjoignit Killerbee de le suivre. Ils s'évaporèrent rapidement, laissant les ninjas de Konoha à l'entrée du village en plan. Ils ne leur suffirent que de quelques secondes pour rejoindre le domaine Uchiha.

Naruto déposa son fardeau sur le canapé et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Là, comme à la recherche d'un remède miracle, il ouvrit tous les placards. Une fois qu'il eut trouvé ce qu'il cherchait, il se saisit de deux verres et retourna dans le salon. Il servit le saké dans un verre qu'il glissa au jinchuuriki d'Hachibi et s'en servit lui même un. Les deux hommes savourèrent la première gorgée d'un air satisfait : quoiqu'il puisse se passer à présent, cette gorgée les avait détendu.

" Que comptes-tu faire ?"

Naruto avait murmuré sa phrase comme pour ne pas réveiller le jeune Tsume à ses côtés. Killerbee fit tourner quelque fois son verre dans le creux de sa paume avant de répondre d'un air las, les rimes et la musique avaient déserté ses mots.

" Je suis conscient que je devrais me révolter pour ce qui m'a été fait. Savais-tu que je considère le Raikage comme mon propre frère, je croyais que la comparaison était réciproque mais apparemment, soupira-t-il, ce n'est pas le cas.

_ Killerbee...

_ Kaenguma m'a rapidement exposé la situation, continua-t-il le regard perdu dans son verre, cette histoire de traité caduc parce que Konoha a deux jinchuurikis. J'en tremble d'indignation."

A cet instant son regard se porta sur le jeune jinchuuriki endormi près de nous. Il n'utilisa pas de mot pour dire à quel point la situation le révoltait néanmoins par son regard je savais qu'il serait tout acquis à notre cause, du moins en partie.

_ Tout ça ne me dit pas ce que...

_ Je me battrais Naruto-kun, je me battrais s'il le faut, dit-il comme résigné par son sort.

_ Je vois.

_ Pour protéger Konoha, pour montrer à tous ces fils de pute que je... que nous ne sommes pas des armes. Que nous sommes humains avec notre propre faculté de juger et de penser.

_ Tu l'as dit toi même, insista Naruto, le Raikage est comme ton frère, es-tu sûr de pouvoir le combattre ? Je connais un homme que je considère comme mon frère et seuls les Dieux savent que je ne pourrais rien tenter contre Gaara.

_ Il en va de la survie des jinchuurikis, du respect de l'éthique. Nous sommes humains Naruto-kun, n'en doute jamais quoi qu'on en dise.

_ Je n'en suis pas si sûr vois-tu.

_ Peux-tu sentir, gouter, observer, ressentir, entendre...?

_ Oui...

_ Et pleurer le peux-tu ?

_ Oui... difficilement.

_ Aaaah... et rire ?

_ Sans doute...

_ Et aimer. Le peux-tu ?

_... Je ne sais pas.

__ Tu as seuleme__nt oublié gaki, _intervint Kyuubi à moitié endormi à moitié dans la conversation.

_ Non, répondit Killerbee, tu ne sais plus mais ça peut revenir sois sans crainte."

Ils se turent tous les deux, savourant la courte conversation qu'ils venaient d'avoir. Naruto retournait les paroles du jinchuuriki d'Hachibi mainte et mainte fois dans son esprit. Pour une fois, Kyuubi ne commentait pas, preuve qu'il savait le moment sérieux, preuve qu'il respectait son silence... ou qu'il dormait.

C'est dans cette ambiance méditative que les deux Uchiha choisirent de pénétrer le vestibule. Sasuke se dirigea immédiatement vers Naruto, posant une main sur son épaule, vérifiant rapidement qu'il n'était pas blessé. Encore dans ses réflexions, Naruto le laissa faire ne quittant pas des yeux l'ainé des deux. Itachi commença d'une voix hésitante alors que Naruto se tendait sur son siège.

" Je sais que tout ce qui vous a été fait par l'Akastuki ne peut être pardonné, j'en ai conscience Naruto-san. Je connais mes torts et si pas quelques manières que ce soit je peux me racheter croyez moi, je n'hésiterais pas.

_ Te racheter ? Pour la vie de nos compagnons que tu as délibérément prise, c'est cela ?, cracha Naruto d'une voix aigre alors que Sasuke se tournait vers son frère pour qu'il se taise voyant l'état d'énervement de Naruto.

_ Nii-san !

_ Pour qui est-ce que tu te prends, connard ? Imagines-tu seulement être à notre niveau Uchiha de mes deux ? Je t'écraser...

_ Naruto !

_ Quoi ! Sasuke ! Qu'est ce que tu veux ? Me faire la leçon sur la vengeance ? Avoue que tu es mal placé pour me dire de ne pas réclamer ce qui m'es du.

_ Je..., hésita Sasuke ne terminant pas sa phrase."

Malgré Sasuke pendu au bras de Naruto tentant tant bien que mal d'arrêter à lente progression vers son frère, Naruto avançait toujours peu gêné par l'entrave puissante mais néanmoins inutile qu'exerçait Sasuke sur lui. Il saisit le col d'Itachi qui n'avait toujours pas bougé comme attendant sa sentence les yeux fermés.

" Alors... qu'es-tu prêt à m'offrir Uchiha ?"

Itachi rouvrit les yeux sur Naruto plongeant son regard gris dans celui du jinchuuriki.

" Ma mort.

_ Nii-san ! Naruto !

_ Ta mort ?"

Naruto partit dans un rire nerveux et moqueur sous le regard stoïque d'Itachi. Sasuke pour sa part avait laché Naruto. Son regard allait de son frère, son grand frère adoré, seul famille qui lui restait à Naruto, son ami, son coéquipier, son frère, son amant.

" Je me fous de ta mort, espèce de bâtard. Tu seras mort et au final, le plus gagnant de nous deux. La mort n'apaisera en rien la douleur que tu as pu causer. Non, je ne veux pas ta mort, continua Naruto en lâchant l'Uchiha qui recula d'un pas, c'est ta vie que je veux.

_ Ma vie ?

_ Ton existence toute entière.

_ Je..., hésita Itachi lâchant un coup d'oeil à son frère qui ouvrait la bouche d'indignation.

_ Obéis moi jusqu'à ce que réparation soit faite.

_ Je ne peux faire de mal à Konoha, je préférerais...

_ Je ne me lèverais pas contre le village, le coupa Naruto.

_ Alors tu as ma promesse, Naruto-san, je te resterais fidèle.

* * *

**Notes de Mimosa : **_Enfin la suite, génial ! J'y croyais plus, mais plus du tout en fait ! Puis à force de patienter j'avais perdu un peu le fil de l'histoire j'ai dû aller relire le précédent chapitre... et puis d'un seul coup tout parait plus clair. Pour une fois je ne ferais pas de commentaire à rallonge juste que je veux savoir ce qu'il va advenir de mon Itachi._

_Bon courage pour la suite !_

_Poutoux_

_Mimosa._


End file.
